The Pain Seeker
by shadowarwen
Summary: COMPLETE...Harry is sick, but no one can figure out why. Plus, Voldemort might not be as dead as everyone believes. Will Harry be able to stand against him, or will his sickness overpower him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own any Harry Potter characters.  The plot, however, is mine.  

This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Keeper of Power and Don't Fall Away.  You don't have to read them though, to understand this one.  Although, by all means, go read them if you want to. 

************************************************************************

Harry had been having the most wonderful summer that he could ever remember.  Of course, not having to spend it with the Dursley's was a great help.  Dumbledore had made sure that Harry never had to return there, after what his uncle had did to him.  He still couldn't believe he had broken his arm.  It was even more of a shock that Mr. Weasley had come to retrieve him.  Now he was living with them.  

Ron and Ginny were both sitting at the kitchen table when he finally dragged himself out of bed and downstairs.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both standing by the sink, talking about something quietly.  He quickly sat down beside Ron and helped himself to some french toast.  

"Hey Harry." said Ron between bites of french toast.  

"Hi Ron." He replied and started shoveling food into his mouth.  He was so hungry.  As he ate, he realized that his stomach felt kind of queasy.  He slowed down in his eating, and took a drink of his milk.  That seemed to help a little, but then as he started to eat again, the urge to throw up became even greater.  He put his fork down on his plate and sat back in his chair, trying to overcome the feeling.

"Harry Potter, you've hardly touched your plate.  Really now, you're going to starve if you don't eat more."  said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a reproving stare.  

"I'm not hungry."  He said, pushing the plate of french toast away from himself.  He thought if he looked at food for one more second, he wouldn't last much longer.  

"Harry, you should eat.  You're going to hurt mum's feelings."  whispered Ron, who knew his mom had made this breakfast especially for Harry, because it was one of his favorites.  

Now he felt bad.  But he knew that he couldn't eat it without throwing up.  How would that make Mrs. Weasley feel, that he threw up her cooking.  But one look into her eyes made him want to crawl under a rock and die.  He had hurt her feelings, but she was trying desperately not to show it.  

"Really, its not that I don't like it Mrs. Weasley, it's just that I don't feel very well."  He hated admitting this, for the exact thing that was about to happen.

Immediately, Molly was at his side, checking his forehead for a fever.  

"You're warm.  You should probably lie down."  She grasped him firmly by the arm and pulled him into the living room.  "Here, lie down on the couch." When Harry hesitated, she gently pushed him onto it.  "Lie down, you need to rest."  

"I really don't think this is necessary." Said Harry, as Molly was throwing a quilt over his body.  He hadn't realized he was chilled until he was covered up, now he felt warmer.  He unconsciously pulled the covers up to his chin.  Mrs. Weasley had noticed this and bent down to tuck him in.  

"There.  Now why don't you try and get some rest, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us."  She dimmed the lights on her way out and then he sat quietly by himself in the living room.  Soon, sleep claimed him.

************************************************************************

"He never gets sick."  said Ginny, who had finished her breakfast and was now helping her mother with the dishes.  

"I know, this is too odd." said Ron, who was currently sitting at the kitchen table, doing absolutely nothing to help his mother and sister in their chores.  Something he favored above all else.

"It's just a slight cold, it's probably just a twenty-four hour flu that muggle children are always getting.  Don't worry so much."  Mrs. Weasley had finished the dishes and was now sitting at the table with Ron.  "Now, why don't you two go outside for a while, de-gnome the garden, or make yourselves useful somehow, I don't want you waking up Harry."  She stood up from the table and went upstairs to make the beds.  

"How about a quick game of exploding snap?" asked Ginny, bored out of her mind.  Ron agreed and they took the game outside and far away from the house.  They didn't want their mother to have a tantrum if they woke up Harry.

After about an hours worth of playing exploding snap, they finally decided to go and see if their friend had woken up yet.  If not, they fully intended to inconspicuously wake him up, while keeping a careful lookout for their mother, they weren't especially keen on getting their heads chewed off today.  As they entered the house, they noticed that their mother was no where to be seen.  This eased their minds, and they slowly walked into the living room where Harry was still lying asleep on the couch.  Ron snuck up beside him on the couch, all the while telling Ginny to keep an eye out for their mother.  Decided that he looked well enough, he started poking him in the side.

"Harry, wakie, wakie.  Come on sleepy head, wake up!" he whispered out to his friend, who just rolled over on his side.     Ron rolled his eyes at his sister, who started giggling.  

"Try harder!" she whispered, still being the look out.  

He started to shake Harry a little harder, causing him to roll onto his back again.  His eyelids fluttered and Ron was sure he was waking up.  He smiled up at Ginny, pointing his finger at Harry to indicate he was waking up.  Ginny started to smile, but the grin was wiped quickly from her face.  She suddenly looked extremely terrified.  "Ron, look at his eyes!" she gasped.

Ron turned around so fast that he jarred his neck, and nearly fell back on his bum in surprise.  Harry's eyes were wide open, but they were glowing white, so bright that Ron had trouble looking at him.  This wasn't the first time this had happened.  In their fifth year, Harry had visions that caused this to happen to his eyes, but it also caused difficulty breathing.  However, this time Harry was breathing just fine, his eyes were just shinning.  

"Go get mum! Now!" Ron was getting really worried, he kept trying to wake Harry up, but he wouldn't.  Ron could hear Ginny in the distance yelling for their mother.  Then he heard his mother getting on to Ginny for disturbing Harry's peace.  He heard Ginny break into Molly's tirade and then heard thundering footsteps come flying down the stairs.  Molly came running into the living room, Ginny right behind her, and knelt down beside Ron.  She gasped in surprise, for this was the first time she had ever seen this kind of reaction to Harry.

"What's happened to his eyes?" she asked.  She too started to shake him, but he wouldn't come out of his deep sleep.  "Come on Harry, now isn't the time to startle us like this.  Please wake up!"  Molly Weasley was in a near panic.  She brought her hand up to her mouth and took in a deep breath.  

Ron suddenly shot up from his spot on the floor.  "I've got an idea." He said, and ran up the steps.  Molly looked questioningly at Ginny, but she too had no clue what Ron's idea was.  

************************************************************************

Ron nearly burst the door down in his hurry to get into his room that he and Harry were sharing.  He quickly flung himself down beside Harry's bed, threw the covers up and out of his way so he could reach underneath the bed.  He dragged out Harry's trunk and tried to open it.  But nothing could be easy at a time like this, it was locked.  Disregarding rules, he grabbed his wand and whispered "Alohamora."  The trunk's lid popped open and Ron starting throwing things haphazardly out of it.  He found what he was looking for, grabbed it, and ran down the stairs at break neck speed.  

************************************************************************

Molly was still trying unsuccessfully to wake up Harry when Ron came back into the room.  He sat back down beside his mother and uncovered the object he had in his hands.  It was a staff.  The Staff of Egis to be precise.  This staff contained knowledge, strength, and power.  Harry had acquired it when Prudence Grinnelfield, a renowned sorceress, came to Hogwarts, bearing the Staff.  It had bonded with Harry when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, and nearly killed them all.  The Staff had saved Harry's life, by absorbing the Avada Kedavra curse and sending it back to Voldemort, effectively ending Voldemort's reign of terror.  Or so they thought.  It was also because of the Staff of Egis that Harry had the deadly visions.  Ron hoped that bringing the Staff to his friend would somehow help him.  Hope was the operative word. 

Molly knew immediately what the Staff was, and nodded her approval to Ron.  He took Harry's hand and placed the Staff in it.  There was an instant change in his condition, although for better or worse, they weren't sure.  Now Harry's entire body was glowing, a bright red color, that was engulfing the entire room.  

************************************************************************

A/N  So, what do you think?  Is it good so far?  Would you like to hear more of my plot?  I can assure you it will get better, with more excitement.  Plus more Harry drama, come on you know you love it.   I'm so mean to the poor kid.  He's abused, now he's sick, what next?  Review to find out! Please!  With cherry's on top?  I'll shut up now.  


	2. The Party

Disclaimer:  Don't own any of this except the plot!  Enjoy!

A/N:  I am so sorry this has taken so long to get updated, but I had some extreme issues I had to deal with (STALKER), and I was afraid to sit at my computer in case he was watching me thru the window, as he so liked to do.  Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

************************************************************************

Ron was beginning to think that his idea hadn't been all that brilliant after all.  The only thing the staff had helped accomplish was in making Harry's entire body glow.  However, five minutes after the fact, Harry started to look better, healthier, and the bright red glow was beginning to diminish.  Finally, the light died away completely and Mrs. Weasley was able to get more of a reaction out of him than before, which had been absolutely nothing.  

"Harry, please wake up!" cried Molly, shaking Harry's shoulder.  He moaned and made to swat Molly's hand away, but she caught it easily and held his hand.  "Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry rolled to his side, facing Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  "Watch out for the evil fairy." he mumbled.

Ron burst into nervous giggles and covered his mouth when his mother shot him a glare.  Hermione and Ginny, however, were both trying to stifle their own laughs.  Ron looked down and saw that a set of emerald green eyes were boring into his own eyes.

"Harry! You're awake!" shouted Ron, startling all those around him, including Harry. 

"Geez, Ron, I am now.  Could you be much louder?  And why are you all laughing?"  Harry seemed generally peeved off about something.

Hermione sobered immediately, thinking Harry had a dream and wasn't just mumbling incoherently for no reason.  "Did you have a dream Harry?  You said something about an evil fairy."  Hermione, no matter how hard she tried, kept envisioning a small pink fairy screaming obscenities and shaking a little fist, which she found completely hilarious, and had to use great skill to keep from laughing.  Harry looked at her as if she had gone mad, then he turned a bright shade of red, but not because he was glowing again.

"You're kidding me.  I actually said that?"  He brought his hands up to his face and laughed.  His friends joined him.  "I have no clue what that was all about, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't dreaming about evil fairies."  

Molly Weasley brought them back to the seriousness of the situation.  "Do you feel alright, kiddo?  You gave us quite a scare, you were glowing red."

Harry looked surprised and confused.  "You were starting to act like you had when you were having that vision last year in Potions, only less severe."  piped in Ron.

"Oh."  Harry was at a loss for words.  "Well, I wasn't having a vision as far as I can tell.  I feel much better now, though."  He sat up and knocked his staff to the ground in the process.  He reached down and picked it up, all the while looking questioningly at his friends.

"Thought it might help if you were having a vision or something.  It did something, because you woke up.  You wouldn't at first."  Ron said.  

"Oh."  Words weren't coming freely today for Harry. 

"Are you sure you feel alright?"  Molly placed her hand on Harry's forehead and decided he had cooled down, although he hadn't been that hot in the first place.  "Well, I guess I'll go get supper ready, we somehow missed lunch."  Harry looked up at the clock in surprise.  He had slept most of the day.  Everyone was at a loss to explain Harry's odd behavior and made a mental note to ask Dumbledore later.  Harry was considering owling Prudence, who would probably know the answer to his question.  But he'd deal with that later.

************************************************************************

At supper that night, Harry found himself incredibly hungry, and didn't feel the least bit sick to his stomach.  He ate more than two helpings of mashed potatoes and gravy, along with chicken and green beans.  He didn't realize he was so hungry.  Apparently, skipping breakfast and lunch could do that to a person.  

After dinner, he Ron, and Hermione spent most of the evening looking over their school supplies lists and trying to decide when would be a good time to stop by Diagon Alley.  School was still a month away, but they wanted to be prepared.  They just discovered that Bill and Charlie would be coming in sometime this month as a surprise to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Their wedding anniversary was coming up soon.  This was the first time that Harry had been at the Weasley's early enough to help in the celebration.  

"So when exactly are they coming?"  asked Harry.  He watched as Ron picked up the letter that had just come only moments before.  

"Bill says they'll be here by the 10th of August.  Just in time for mum and dad's anniversary.  They'll be so surprised.  They haven't seen either of them since the Tournament….."  Ron trailed off, looking at Harry as if he had just wounded him.

Harry was getting tired of them acting like he was a porcelain doll that would break at the mere mention of anything that happened last year.  "Get over it Ron, you can talk about it if you want to."  

Ron was looking strangely at Harry.  "If you didn't act so angry, I might believe you."  

Harry had had enough of explaining himself, the short amount of time that it had been, looked menacingly at Ron, and walked out of the room.  

"That went well." said Hermione.

"Sure." muttered Ron.  "I don't know, maybe I'm just being a worry wart, but I think there is something wrong with him.  He hasn't really ever talked about it, he didn't even really get emotional after it happened, you know, with Cedric dying and all.  Did he even ever cry?"  

"Well, no not really."  Hermione was beginning to become a bit of a worry wart herself.  "But we can't make him talk about it if he's not ready.  That's just asking to get stomped on."  

"What else can we do?"  

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."

************************************************************************

August the 10th came faster than they hoped.  Bill and Charlie would be there at any moment.  They were going to celebrate the anniversary a little early, by a day, but still.  Bill had to get back to work at the bank because of an important investment, by the next day.  Harry had owled Sirius and Remus earlier in the week and asked them to come as well.  They had agreed and would arrive shortly before the others.

"Where's your parents?" asked Hermione, who was placing a punch bowl in the center of the kitchen table.  

"Um…I think Ginny asked them to take her to Diagon Alley this morning.  She wanted them to help her pick out some new robes.  And get them out of the house for us." said Ron, smirking.  "Now, if the others would only get here, like now, it would be helpful.  Ginny can only keep them looking for robes for so long."  

"Well calm down, we're here you psycho."  Ron spun around and came face to face with his older brothers.  

"When did you get here?"  asked Ron.

"Just now.  You probably would have heard us apparate in if you would have stopped complaining for five seconds." Bill grabbed Ron and pulled him into a hug, and the same was done by Charlie only seconds later.  "Hey Harry, Hermione, how are you doing?"  He looked at Harry while asking the question.  Harry huffed and walked out of the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" asked Charlie.  

"Don't ask."  said Hermione and Ron in unison.

************************************************************************

The party was a great success.  Sirius and Remus showed up fashionably late, right as Molly and Arthur were receiving their presents.  

"Sorry it took so long, but Sirius didn't know the meaning of get your butt in gear."  said Remus, poking Sirius in the side with his elbow.

"Ow.  Shut up."  Sirius walked over and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders.  "How's it going." He asked.

"Fine." He stopped talking to watch Molly open Fred and George's present.  It exploded the second she opened it and turned her hair bright purple.  "Yep, they're dead."  Harry laughed.  They all watched as Molly chased the twins around the room with a rolling pin.  

Later that afternoon, the adult were all seated in the kitchen, talking about whatever adults talk about, while the kids, including Bill and Charlie, were outside playing a game of Quiddich.  Harry's team, which consisted of himself, Ron, Fred, and Charlie, were winning the game by a landslide.  Apparently the other team sucked.  

The game came to an abrupt halt when the mail man drove up the street and put a letter in the mailbox.  "Who would send a letter to this house that isn't by owl?" asked Ron.  Hermione and Harry shrugged while Bill ran out to the mailbox.  He came back with a scowl on his face.  

"It's for mum and dad, but it's from the DCFS."  He said.

"What's the DCFS?" asked Ginny.  

"The Department of Children and Family Services."  said Hermione, looking questioningly at Harry, thinking that something awful was about to happen to the Weasley family.  

The adults looked up as eight kids, including Bill and Charlie, tromped into the room.  

"Could you try not to break the floor?"  asked Molly, scolding.  

"Sorry."

"Here, you've got a letter.  It's from the Department of Children and Family Services."  said Bill, handing his mother the letter and sitting down in an empty chair.  The rest of them followed in the same manner, and sat down wherever they could find an empty chair or floor for that matter. 

"I've got a letter?  From the mailbox?"  Arthur seemed genuinely excited at the prospect of receiving a letter in the mailbox.  He had never heard of the DCFS before.  

Molly tore open the envelope and took out the letter.  As she read down the page, her face became incredibly pale.  "Oh no." she cried.  She looked to Arthur and he grasped her hand in support.  

"What is it Molly?"  Bill and Charlie had also grasped their mother's shoulders, thinking the worst.  What if they were going to try and take the children away from their parents?  

They couldn't think of a reason why, but who knew with those stupid muggles.

She stood up and went over to Harry, grasped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.  Harry was getting nervous with her odd behavior.  "Sweetie, this letter is from a social worker."  Harry just nodded his head, although he had no idea what was going on.  "It says that your uncle has filed to regain custody of you."  Harry swayed where he stood, but Molly held on to him and pulled him into a hug.  

"How can he get custody back after what he did to him?"  Sirius was seething.  He came over and took Harry away from Molly, also giving him a hug.  "I won't let you go back there, Harry, there is no way."

"There isn't exactly a choice in the matter, he has no other living relatives, and these stupid muggle courts prefer to keep a child in the family, no matter what they've done to them it seems."  Molly was irate, to say the least.  "They say he's been attending counseling, that's why he can get custody back.  But if he…hurts Harry again, they'll pull him out of there."  Everyone looked at Harry cautiously.  This couldn't be happening, not after everything he had been through.

"They ask that you go to a supervised visit with your uncle this Saturday, Harry."  

"Whatever."  Harry had never been more pissed off in all his life, or scared.

************************************************************************

A/N:  So, what do you think?  Is it good so far?  I really have no idea when the Weasley's anniversary is, so just go with it.  I'm also not really sure about the whole DCFS and their ways, but just go with this too.  Oh, thanks to all my reviewers:

CatalinaRose: Here's the next chapter for you!

Anneliese:  Sorry to put you through this, but here's the next chapter.  Sorry for the delay.

Ms. Prongs:  Chill out with your shrieks of excitement, don't want to hurt yourself!  Just kidding, shriek all you want.  I am the queen of sequels; I'm the never-ending story kind of girl.

Lei Dumbledore:  Thanks for the complement; hopefully the next chapter will be just as intriguing for you!

Weird:  that is weird, but we probably won't have the same plot exactly, especially now.  So hurry up and get your version of this out and I'll take a look at it.

JaimeyKay:  Better hurry with the medication, I think you're having mental problems.  Just joking.  Yeah, and it's about time, took you long enough to find my new story.  Like I have room to talk.  I'll update sooner now!  Whoo-Hoo.

Kalih:  I always continue!  Be happy! 


	3. Visitation

Disclaimer:  You know the drill, don't own them, and never will, sadly enough.  

A/N:  I decided to write this story in memory of Richard Harris (For those of you who don't know who he is, he is the guy who played Dumbledore in the Harry Potter movies.) He died on Friday in a London hospital.  I just thought it was sad because since I write about him (The character he portrays in the movies) in my stories, I felt close to his character, and it's just all confusing.  Anyways, here is the story, hope you enjoy it.

************************************************************************

It was a gloomy day, perfect for meeting Vernon Dursley at least that is what Harry thought as he sat on Ron's bed.  He had been dreading this day since he found out about it just last week.  If he could just disappear without anyone missing him, he would.  But someone would find him eventually, and then he'd be in big trouble.  Life definitely sucked.  He had to meet with his uncle in less than an hour.  'Why couldn't Voldemort have just killed me?'  The thought popped into his head before he could stop it.  'I did not just think that thought.'  But he had, and there was no turning back now.  Compared to living with the Dursley's again, death sounded good.  This was definitely not good.  He could and he would survive.  If they touched him again, he would make sure his godfather or the Weasley's knew about it.  He would never live like that again, ever.  With his mind on more solid ground, he decided to go downstairs and join the others for breakfast.  Hermione had tried unsuccessfully three times to get him to go down, and now he would.

Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed that he wasn't the only one in a bad mood.  The whole lot of them looked like they had just lost their most favorite puppy.  Sirius looked particularly upset.  Harry decided to put up a front, and smiled as he entered the room.  He was hoping that they weren't seeing straight through him.

"Good morning." He said, faking merriment.  Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  And for a moment they were literally pondering the idea.  They knew how much he hated his uncle.  

"You don't have to pretend to be happy for us Harry.  We know."  Sirius said, patting the chair beside him, in indication to sit down.  Harry did so, and the smile slipped from his face, showing his gloom.  Sirius gathered his godson in a quick embrace, knowing Harry wasn't too big on hugs.  "It'll be alright.  We'll be just in the next room if you need us."  

"I know."  The only way Sirius would agree to let Harry see his uncle and not kidnap him, was if the visit was in the same house.  This proved to be slightly difficult, because they had to find a social worker who knew about the wizarding world, and wouldn't pass out if they saw anything abnormal, at least abnormal in the muggle sense of things.  Dumbledore personally hand picked the woman who would supervise any visits in the present and in the future.  She had been a student at Hogwarts, and was now living and working in the muggle world, as a social worker.  

"You know, they'll be here any minute now.  Perhaps we should go into the living room?"  Remus was still staying at the Burrow after Sirius had requested him to do so.  

"I'd rather stay out here until the rodent arrives, just so he knows we are here.  I'd like to see him squirm."  said Sirius, with a menacing tone in his voice.  

"You can't stay out here, what if this woman recognizes you?  You need to turn into Snuffles to be safe."  Harry sounded more like the parent than Sirius did.  

"You're right, but I can still growl." Harry rolled his eyes, and Remus laughed.  

"Fine, growl if it'll make you feel better about the situation, but we should really leave now."  Remus was now pointing at the living room, and most of them were following him.  The only ones left were Snuffles, he had already turned into his animagus form, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Harry was beginning to get nervous, and started pacing the room.  He hadn't realized until that exact moment that he really didn't want to see his uncle.  The thought of it made him want to throw up.  So he did.  He ran straight to the trash can and puked.  Harry felt a hand rubbing his back in a comforting gesture, and almost pushed it away.  His irrational fear of touch was beginning to come back, along with his uncle.  He stood up and wiped his mouth with a shaking hand.  

"Oh Harry."  Molly made to give him a hug, only this time he did push her away.

"Don't."  She immediately backed off, but was reluctant to leave his side.  Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a worried look, and was about to just call the whole thing off, when Harry finally gathered his wits about him.

"It's alright, go ahead and answer the door."  He really didn't want to do this.

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah."   'God, I don't want to do this.'

She nodded her head and went to open the door.  Standing there on the porch was his uncle Vernon, looking as fat as ever, and a woman no one had ever seen before. She looked quite young.  She had long red hair that was currently up in a sophisticated looking bun, and was dressed in black slacks with a white top.  She carried with her a black briefcase.  "Come in."  Molly hissed.  The woman gave her an odd look and followed Vernon into the room.  

"Hello, my name is Indra Rostau." The woman held out her hand for Molly to shake, which she did, but wasn't to thrilled about it.  Her personal opinion was that this woman was the devil incarnate if she was helping this bastard.  The only thing holding her back from telling her all this was the fact that Dumbledore had picked her, and therefore, he must trust her.  "I'm sure you want to get started right away."  She said this while looking at Harry, and he could see the concern in her eyes.  He couldn't decide it he trusted her or not.  "Why don't we just have a seat in the kitchen here?  Is that alright with everyone?"  Once again, she only addressed Harry, completely ignoring his uncle, who was beginning to look annoyed.  

"That'll be fine."  said Molly, leading the way into the kitchen.  "Sweetie, do you want us to stay with you?"  

"No, I'll be okay."  Inwardly, he was wishing with all his might that they would just stay in the room with him.  But he didn't want to seem like a coward in front of his uncle, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Holler if you need anything, okay?"  Molly and Arthur left the room, leaving Harry alone with his uncle and the social worker.  Harry was eyeing Indra skeptically.

"Is there something you would like to ask Harry?"  

"Well, actually, yeah.  Are you sure you're even old enough to be qualified for this job?"

Indra looked slightly amused, yet annoyed all at the same time.  Apparently she got this a lot.  "I can assure you Mr. Potter that I am highly qualified for this line of work, and I am old enough.  I'm twenty-five years old.  I've been doing this for three years now.  Are there any more questions you would like to ask?"  

Harry didn't speak anymore.  Taking the silence as an affirmative, she continued.  "Well, why don't we start with you two getting to know each other again?  Just talk about what has been going on in your daily lives, get comfortable being in each others presence."  Harry didn't seem in the least bit agreeable to do this.  He didn't want to talk to the man at all, but made the effort just the same.    

Harry was surprised when his uncle gently placed his hand over his, leaned in and said "I'm sorry."  Harry didn't know what to think.  

"Okay."  Harry took his hand out from under his uncle's hand, not feeling comfortable with the contact.  He couldn't ever remember a time when his uncle had touched him gently.  

"Harry do you have anything else to say?" she was trying to push them into a conversation.  Harry finally started talking, just mentioning odd things that he and his friends had been doing during the summer.  It went on like that for an hour, Harry and Vernon talking about odds and ends, and finally time was up. 

"Well, this session is finished." Indra looked at Vernon as if trying to figure out whether or not she trusted leaving him alone for a moment while she went and discussed the next visitation day with the Weasleys.  Then she saw something flash in his eyes, something that sent a chill down her spine, but then it was gone, and she was sure she had imagined it.  But it wasn't something she would put off easily.  "Come along Harry, we need to talk to the Weasley's."  Harry nodded and stood up, following Indra into the living room, where the others were still waiting for him patiently, well maybe not patiently.  

"Is it finally finished?"  asked Ron, standing up from the couch, running over towards his friend, and skidding to a stop beside him.  "It's about time." He whispered.  Harry laughed.  

"You're telling me." He whispered back.

Harry could vaguely make out Indra speaking to the Weasley's about next Saturday, but he was too busy thinking about his uncle.  Had he really changed?  Somehow, he didn't think so.  But he couldn't be sure.  She had mentioned at some point that if things went well, that he would be spending Christmas Break with the Dursley's.  The moment she said it, he had gone pale, and she had noticed.  She also made a mental note of it.  Harry finally noticed that Indra and his uncle were leaving, and waved, caring none in the least, after them.  As he turned around, he came face to face with everyone, who was staring at him.  

"Do you really have to spend Christmas with him?"  asked Hermione, looking on the verge of spitting fire.  

"I guess."  Harry sat down on the couch, hoping that his uncle had changed, especially if he had to spend the whole of Christmas break with him.  'This sucks.'

************************************************************************

"How did it go?" asked Petunia, who was making their lunch, and not looking like she was too happy about it.

"Well enough, I guess.  I just have to make him think that I won't hurt him again, and then once I get him here for his break, I'll drill it in his head how it's going to be."  He smiled sweetly at his wife and sat down for his lunch.

************************************************************************

A/N:  I hope that ya liked this chapter, it's going to get more exciting with the next few chapters, I can tell you that much, so keep reading.  I'll try and keep the updates more regular now.

Ashes:  Thanks for the great review.  I am very proud of my plot actually.  I'm hoping that it is the only one out there, but with as many as there are on this site, who knows.  

Weird:  Well, whatever, I meant that it was similar, or something like that.  I haven't gotten to reading it yet, but I will as soon as I get finished with this.  Writing these stories can be demanding.  I'll be sure to read yours and put up a great review!

Lei Dumbledore:  Yes, I know, my stories are wonderful!!!!!!!!!  I'm just being stupid.  Anyways, I went and read one of your stories just to see how they are, and you're right, you are the 'harry torture' kind of person.  But hey, aren't we all?  But I'm sure you can tell which way I'm going with this from the end of this chapter.  I'm so mean!  I guess we've both got sick, demented, and twisted brains, because just wait until the next few chapters.

CatalinaRose: Glad you loved that chapter.  Hopefully you loved this one as well.  Yeah, the stalker is gone, so far, so I can update more frequently!  Woo-Hoo!  


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer:  Do I have to do these every time???  AH!  Okay, don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  I do, however, own my own character (The social worker)!  Woo-Hoo.

A/N:  Well, I am able to write another chapter so soon because my roomies are gone again!  Yeah!  I'm a happy person.  Alright, here goes.

************************************************************************

Harry didn't think that time could move more slowly than what it was doing these past weeks.  It seemed that the weekly visits with his uncle were becoming the same droning crap over and over again.  Even though he still had his suspicions about what his uncle's true motives were, he was having a hard time ignoring the way he had been acting towards him.  He was actually being nice.  He wouldn't just forget the way things had been, but he was beginning to believe that maybe his uncle had actually changed, and for the better.  His uncle wasn't berating him like he normally would have; he was treating him like a person.  

He was still wary of him, just the same.  Especially after last weekend.  

(Flashback)

"Harry, your uncle's here." yelled Mrs. Weasley from in the kitchen.  Harry descended the stairs and entered the living room where his uncle and Indra Rostau, the social worker, were waiting for him.  Harry could tell straight away that his uncle wasn't in a good mood.  Foul would be a better term to describe it.  Harry sat down on the couch and the 'session' began.  The odds and ends that they discussed were mainly about his uncle and how work wasn't doing well lately.  As the conversation grew more and more boring, Indra decided to go out and talk to the Weasley's, who were sitting in the kitchen.  She considered the situation safe enough for her to leave Harry on his own.  Surely his uncle wouldn't be stupid enough to do something here in this house.  And if he did, she would know.

She entered the kitchen and noticed that there was a very large dog sitting in a chair beside Mr. Weasley, and she almost started laughing at the sight.  Upon entering, she realized she was on the receiving end of a glare from Mrs. Weasley.  She decided once and for all to settle the dispute that had arisen between the two of them.

"Look, I realize that you all care very deeply for Harry, and I do know what that man did to him.  It's my job to know.  You may not believe it, but I do have Harry's best interests at heart.  I would never allow anything to happen to him, you have my word on that."  Mrs. Weasley was slightly startled at the exclamation from the social worker, and even more surprised that she actually believed her.  

"Thank you."  was all she said, and Indra knew that she was now trusted.  She also noticed that the extremely large dog was looking at her as if he was listening to their conversation.  He rubbed his head against her hand, and Indra had the fleeting sensation that this dog was trying to let her know something.  But that thought died away as another one entered her mind.  Harry was afraid.  She shot her head in the direction of the living room and walked purposefully towards it.  Upon entering the room, she beheld a frightening sight.  Vernon had his hand over Harry's mouth and was whispering something to him, and Harry looked more scared than she had ever seen him before.  

"Unhand him!" she hissed, and Vernon nearly fell over the couch in his rush to let go of the boy.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed closely by Snuffles came into the room hurriedly after they heard the social worker yell.  

"I…I wasn't going to hurt him." mumbled Vernon.  Truth be told, he really hadn't meant to scare him, but when he made to touch Harry, the all encompassing need to shrink away from his abuser came back full force, and Harry had recoiled.  Vernon, seeing that Harry was about to yell out had clamped his hand over Harry's mouth and had been in the process of telling Harry that he wasn't going to hurt him when Indra came barging in.  Confounded woman.  Now he certainly wouldn't get Harry back in his custody.  

Harry walked over towards Mrs. Weasley and she immediately drew him to her side.  "It's alright Ms. Rostau, he wasn't going to hurt me, he just took me by surprise is all."  

Indra looked at Harry as if she was trying to search his soul when she finally answered him.  "I believe you."  She said, and then turned towards Vernon.  "But, Mr. Dursley, you are not to touch Harry without me being in the room with him, or unless otherwise requested by Harry himself.  Is that completely understood?"  she addressed Vernon as if he was a five year old in need of a scolding.  

"Yes, understood."  

"Very well, I suppose that we can end this session early today."  Once again she seemed to be looking very intently at Harry.  "You need to rest, you're ill."  She said matter of factly.  This garnered odd looks from the Weasleys, and Snuffles was soon at Harry's side.  Harry, however, looked mildly surprised.  He had felt sick to his stomach again that morning, but hadn't told anyone.  So far no one had noticed, and now this woman just seemed to know.  

"Why didn't you tell us you didn't feel good?"  Mrs. Weasley soon had Harry by the hand and was once again dragging him over to the sofa to lie down.  Once she had him situated on the couch, she draped a cover over him and waved the others out of the room.  His uncle and the social worker had showed themselves out of the house and Harry had spent the rest of the day on the couch, sleeping.

(end flashback)

************************************************************************

A week later and he still didn't feel too great.  He, of course, had hidden this information from the Weasley's.  He didn't want them to fuss over him; they had enough problems without him causing more for them.  He could take care of himself and that was the end of it.  Of course, throwing up every day was beginning to take its toll.  He could hardly keep anything down anymore, and was resorting to hiding his food in his napkin and then throwing it away when no one was looking.  He felt horrible for wasting their food, but couldn't think of anything else to do with it.  Occasionally, he fed Hedwig with it, but some of it wasn't suitable for a bird to eat.  

Thankfully he had a day of rest this Saturday.  Indra had owled them this morning telling them that today's session had been cancelled.  She hadn't given any specifics, but he really didn't care.  Harry was beginning to think there was something odd about the social worker.  He was incredibly curious to find out how she just happened to know things when others didn't.  Perhaps he would have to ask her about that sometime.  He was jarred from his thoughts when Ron came tromping into the room.  He didn't seem too happy.

"What's up with you?"  he asked in a hoarse, croaky, voice.  Ron looked up at him.

"You sound like you're losing your voice or something."  He walked over to Harry and put his hand on Harry's forehead.  Harry tried swatting it away, but Ron wouldn't let him.  "Hold still, I'm just checking for a fever."

"Thank you, mother, but I don't need my fever checked."  Harry was annoyed.

"Sure you don't." replied Ron sarcastically.  "You're just up here hiding from us and sweating up a storm for the fun of it."  He became more serious.  "You're burning up Harry, you should tell mum about it."  

"Oh, bugger off Ron!" yelled Harry hoarsely.  

"Look pal, I just got in a huge fight with my brothers, and I would prefer to not get into it with you.  I'm telling you right now that if you don't go tell my mum what is wrong with you then I will."  

"The hell you will.  Why don't you just stay out of this?" Harry was angry for reasons beyond him, he just felt like being mad.  He stood up from the bed, and swayed slightly.  He hadn't realized how lightheaded he was.  Thankfully Ron hadn't noticed.  

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?  Just tell her you're sick already!"  Ron turned around and raced out of the room.  As soon as he couldn't hear his angry footsteps on the stairs, Harry lowered himself back onto the bed.  Perhaps now would be a good time to tell Molly how he felt. He'd do it.   Just as soon as the room stopped spinning.

************************************************************************

About thirty minutes later Harry finally made his way downstairs, grabbing his school robe for warmth out of his trunk on his way.  Ron was still looking angry and Harry decided to avoid him at all cost.  So he sat beside Hermione at the table.  Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, and the twins had been sent on an errand earlier that day for school supplies.  They had only recently returned, with a large pile of books, robes, and other such supplies lying in the living room floor, only barely visible from where Harry sat.  He suddenly realized that he didn't feel nearly as bad anymore and chanced a glance at Ron.  He seemed to look relieved that Harry appeared better and wasn't as hoarse anymore.  

"Did you enjoy your trip to Diagon Alley?"  he asked bitterly.  He could have gone as well if Indra's letter had arrived earlier.  But no.  

"It was alright."  Hermione could sense the annoyance in Harry's voice and decided to lie through her teeth.  She had run into a few of their school friends and had spent the afternoon visiting with them.  "Just bought a few things we needed for school.  Didn't do anything interesting at all."

Harry looked at her oddly. 'whatever.'

"How was the session with your uncle?"  Hermione asked, not knowing that the session had been cancelled.

"There wasn't one.  The social worker owled us about thirty minutes after you all left to inform us that it was cancelled."  Replied Mrs. Weasley, who was currently cutting up potatoes over by the sink.  At that moment, a large black owl flew in the window and landed upon Harry's shoulder.  She held out her leg and Harry untied the letter from it.  

"Who's that from?"  asked Hermione, not recognizing the owl.  It looked freaky, truth be told.  

"I don't know."  Harry opened the letter and read over it.  He grew pale and dropped it onto the table.

"What's wrong Harry?"  Sirius had just entered the room.  He had been out talking with Mr. Weasley when they noticed a strange looking owl fly into the kitchen window and had decided to go inside.  

Harry slowly picked up the letter and handed it to Sirius.  He read it to himself and then out loud so everyone else could hear it.  

"Death beckons you.  You'll never be safe."  

************************************************************************

A/N:  Okay, I know that story just seemed to drag on, so I had to end it somewhere.  Now I just have to figure out what the heck I'm talking about.  Hee Hee.

Ms. G:  Well, I'm glad that you like my fic, and it's one of the first one's you've read.  Cool beans.  You'll just have to keep reading to find out what ships I want!  I'm evil, I know.

Lei Dumbledore:  I'm awesome, I know.  Now I have to go and read that other story you mentioned about Sev, just so I can find out what it's about!  I couldn't tell at all that you were looking forward to my upcoming chapter, no, no, not at all!!  

JaimeyKay:  I thought you had died or something.  No, not really.  I hope that your issues get resolved, and my issues are gone with the wind.  You're the only one who seems to care that Richard Harris died, well, I'm over it now, but still.  I'm glad you like the story, keep up with the reviews!  

Phoenixfeather:  You just made my day by saying that this is one of the better Harry angst stories.  I'm really glad you liked it.  Yeah, Vernon will go down, just not yet!  Evil!


	5. Sicker

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  Guess what!  I'm ticked off.  I just thought I'd blow off some steam, so here goes.  I had this written, but somehow, the disc I had it saved on has disappeared.  There are three people in this damn apartment, against my wishes, might I add, and one of them took it.  I'm pissed!  Sorry for the language.  I've said worse in these chapters, but hey, this is me talking.  Anyways, now I have to write the whole thing again, and I can hardly remember what I had written down!  I'm mad. That disc also had every other story I ever wrote on it!  If I don't get it back, shit's hittin' the fan!  So, after I write this for you guys again, you need to review abundantly, or I'll cry!  So, here goes!

************************************************************************

It seemed that the silence in the room was louder than it was intended to be.  No one spoke, no one moved, it was as if the kitchen had been frozen in time.  Finally, Sirius decided to break the eerie silence that engulfed the room.

"Is this some kind of sick joke from an enemy at school, or should we be taking this a little more seriously."  By seriously, he meant could this be from Voldemort or any of his followers.  

Shrugging, Harry replied, "It could be either one.  I'm really not sure.  I mean, I can think of someone from school who would do that, but then again it could be someone more dangerous…."  His sentence died off, but everyone in the room knew what he meant.  

"Well, I am going to go and see if I can't figure out where the originator of that letter is from.  I'll be back shortly.  Charlie, why don't you come with me?"  Mr. Weasley stood up from the table, followed by Charlie, and they both disapparated from the spot.  

Mrs. Weasley sighed.  'What else could go wrong?' she thought. 'Don't answer that.'

Out loud she spoke. "Well kids, school starts tomorrow, why don't you get on to bed early.  You'll regret it when I wake you up at six a.m. if you don't.  And before you two start, you might as well forget about it.  You're going to bed early!" She was addressing the twins, who had been about to protest, but had been shut down.

The 'kids' all stood and slowly began to ascend the stairs, the twins whining bitterly in the lead.  Harry heard George say something about them being too old for this early bed crap before the door was shut in their faces.  

"Well, they're in a good mood." replied Hermione to the door being slammed very close to her ear.  Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione and entered Ron's bedroom, while Hermione went to the room she was sharing with Ginny.  Once inside, Ron rounded on his friend.  

"So, are you alright?  Why didn't you tell my mum?"  he was still worried about his best friend, even if this best friend didn't like it.

Harry rolled his eyes.  He was feeling much better, ever since he came downstairs for supper actually.  "Look, I feel fine now, don't worry about it.  I didn't tell your mum because I felt better.  I'll make a deal with you, okay?  If I get sick again, your mum will be the first person to know, alright?"

"Alright.  What about the letter?  Who do you think sent it?"  

"Well, my list isn't very long, but I'm guessing it could be only two people, or at least only two people who would orchestrate something like that."  Harry said.  

"Draco?  He's the only one from school who would stoop so low."  Ron had changed into his bed clothes and was now lying comfortably in his bed, while Harry sat on his.  

"Yeah, that is exactly who I thought it was.  And the other, obviously, would be Voldemort."  Ron flinched.  "It's just a name Ron, chill out."  

"Sorry, sorry.  Well, what if it is you-know-who?"  

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron.  "What do you think?  It'll be the same as it always is.  He threatens to kill me, he'll either succeed or he won't.  Hopefully it will be the won't part.  Look, I'm tired, why don't we drop this and get some sleep, okay?"  

Ron looked on the verge of arguing, but decided against it when Harry turned his back on him.  "Fine."   Harry quickly dressed into his pajamas and got into his own bed.  However, he didn't fall asleep for a long time.  When he was certain that Ron was in a deep sleep, he climbed out of bed and went downstairs.  He heard talking coming from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bedroom.  Apparently Mr. Weasley hadn't gotten any leads on the mysterious bird or the letter it had carried.  

"Wonderful." thought Harry.  He quietly opened the front door and stepped outside.  He wasn't feeling too hot again.  In fact, the urge to throw up was getting worse and worse.  Harry didn't think throwing up in the Weasley's front yard was such a great idea.  He broke into a sprint, clutching his hands against his mouth and ran.  As soon as he was far enough away from the house that no one could hear, he puked.  However, since he hadn't eaten anything in quite a while, he was mostly dry heaving, which made him feel even worse.  Leaning against a tree, he tried to get his breath back.  He couldn't remember ever feeling this bad before when he had been sick.  Leaning against a tree was taking all the energy out of him.  He slid down the trunk of the tree and sat there against it.  Moving was no longer an option, he couldn't do it.  His vision blurred and Harry toppled sideways to the ground, unconscious.

************************************************************************

"Where is that boy?"  Mrs. Weasley was irate.  They had to leave for school in less than thirty minutes, and she couldn't find Harry anywhere.  

"Mum…the letter…could he be..?"  Ginny had tears pooling in her eyes at the mere thought.  

That idea had totally slipped her mind, and now that it had entered, she feared for the boy she thought of as a son.  "Oh my goodness, I didn't even think of the letter."  She began yelling out Harry's name with a vengeance now.  "Harry Potter, if you don't show yourself right now  you are going to be grounded for the rest of your life!" she screamed.  Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley all came barreling into the room.  

"What on earth are you screaming about?" asked Arthur.

"It's Harry, I still can't find him.  The letter, Arthur, the letter!  What if he's been...?" She couldn't bring herself to say anymore.   

Mr. Weasley immediately embraced his wife, comforting her the best way he knew how.  "Surely that is not the case Molly.  We'll find him.  This wouldn't be the first time he's disappeared on us."  At the look Molly gave him, he realized that may not have been the best thing to bring up.  

"The last time he 'disappeared' he was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy!  What if that's happened again?  He could be in Voldemort's hands as we speak!"  Molly Weasley had become hysterical.  She couldn't bear the thought of losing Harry.  She had been terrified when he had disappeared from the Floo Network only last year.  When Harry escaped from Malfoy's clutches, they discovered that he had performed different charms on the Network to bring Harry to him.  Afterwards, he had planned on taking Harry to Voldemort.  Just thinking of what that thing would do to Harry made her sick to her stomach.  

"Listen, calm down, calm down, we'll find him, I promise."  The words had barely escaped Arthur's mouth when the front door opened.  

************************************************************************

Remus had just returned from Hogwarts after having a very serious discussion with Dumbledore about Sirius.  It appeared that he could be free.  Wormtail had been sighted after a Death Eater attack on a small wizarding community.  The only problem was that he hadn't been caught.  But several people had seen him, and Minister Fudge was having difficulties denying the fact that many reputable witches and wizards had seen and identified the person as being Peter Pettigrew.  Now all they had to do was get him to realize that Sirius Black was innocent.  

He couldn't wait to tell the news to Sirius.  He would be so thrilled.  If he was freed, he could gain custody of Harry without any question.  He was his godfather and wasn't an accused murderer.  He also hadn't been previously jailed under abuse charges, unlike Harry's uncle.  Remus had apparated just outside of the Weasley household and was making his way hurriedly through the small crop of trees about fifty feet away from the house when something caught his eye.  He stopped short and stared.  It couldn't be.  He stooped down and turned the figure lying on the ground onto their back.  "Oh my god."  He quickly scooped the prone figure into his arms and ran like a bat out of hell towards the house.  As he was approaching the door, he could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling inside.  Suddenly he was there and he threw open the door.  All the talking in the room died away, for there in the doorway stood Remus Lupin holding a very pale Harry Potter.

Ron's mouth fell open at the sight.  By all accounts, the boy in Lupin's arms looked dead.

************************************************************************

A/N:  Big arse cliffhanger!  But if you review lots and lots and lots, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!  Please review!  Is he dead?????????????????????????????????

JaimeyKay:  It's alive!  Holy crap!  Sorry about the computer.  Gateway computers are of the devil.  My old roomie had one and it constantly died on her.  You're absolutely correct; I can't tell you who sent the letter.  Who do you want to send the letter?  Tell me!  I know about the Harry Potter movie.  I can see it now:  I'll be sitting there in the theater, crying my eyes out because I know he's no longer alive, and believe me, I'll do it.  Some funny part will be on and I'll be crying hysterically, and having children looking at me as if I was on crack.  It'll be fun.  November 15th!  I can't wait though.

Kalih:  Yah, there's another one who cares!  It's very sad.  It sucks too.  So now who are they going to get to replace him in the HP movies?  I was thinking they should get the guy from Lord of the Rings.  It could work.  It's always cool to read a bunch of new chapters at once.  That's how I love to do it.  Glad you like the story!

Japangirlcmw:  I have a fan!  Awesome!  Well, Carley, it's nice to know that someone thinks my story has nothing wrong with it!  I'm a happy person now!  Here's the update for you!

Chelsea:  Well, you've read them all!  Great!  Thrilled that you liked them.  Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the others.  I like this one better actually.  I'll add you to my update email list thinger!

Lauren:  I love it when Harry's sick too.  I was hoping that it wasn't too long for you guys.  I just thought that I wasn't getting anywhere and it just kept going.  So hopefully this one is better than the last one!  But you didn't think it was dragging on, so you'll like it!  I'll try and make chapters longer.  I know most people like the longer ones anyways.

Psychochic:  I know, aren't I evil?  Me and my torturing ways!  We all love it!  I'm trying to think of something really nasty to do to Vernon, I just don't know what would be particularly good for the likes of him.  Any ideas?  Throw them at me!  I'm trying to lay on the angst thick, so it's really good?  I hope so.  There is a reason he is sick, and since you haven't figured it out yet, I guess I'm being very good at being secretive about it.  Look between the lines and you might figure it out.  

Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter:  Good night that is a long name!  I like it though.  Bloody brilliant, eh?  I thought so too.  Oh, and I'm a great writer! How sweet!  

Lei Dumbledore:  I love it when the freaking roomies are out, and now that I think they are the evil in this world sent to bring me down, I love it even more when they're gone.  Here's the next chapter for you!

Wow, more than four reviews for a chapter!  It's about time!  


	6. The Body

Disclaimer:  I don't on the Harry Potter characters. 

A/N:  Hello all.  Well, here is my next chapter.  I hope you all enjoy it.  I always say that though. Sorry it's taken me so long to update it.  Thanks to anyone who offered to kick my roommate's butts.  Much appreciated.  Anyways, on with the show, or story, or whatever.

************************************************************************

Remus carefully carried the limp form in his arms over to the kitchen table.  With a wave of his wand, everything that had formerly been on it was now gone.  As gently as he could, he laid Harry onto the table.  Grasping Harry's chin in his hands, he began tapping his face.  He seemed to have not noticed the other people in the room who were now practically sitting on him.  

"Harry can you hear me?" he asked.  "This is Remus Lupin, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up."   All he got in a response was a slight flicker of eye movement.  For a moment Remus thought he had only imagined it, but then, it was there again.  Harry's eyelashes began to tremble under the strain of trying to be opened.  But nothing else was happening.  He continued to lie still.

"What happened?  Where did you find him?  We've been looking everywhere for him."  Mrs. Weasley asked.  She was wringing a dish towel around in her hands.  "He's so pale."  

"I'm not entirely sure about what happened Mrs. Weasley, but I found him out in the woods over yonder, he was unconscious and looked, well, horrible.  He still does actually.  How long has he been gone?"

"No one knows, Ron said he was out of his bed when he woke up this morning.  There's no telling how long he was out there in the cold, in only his pajamas.  It gets freezing during the nights."  Molly brushed the hair off of Harry's forehead to check for a fever, and found one, burning full force.  "Oh, the poor dear is burning up.  We have to get him to a doctor at once."  

"We can just take him to the school.  It'll be better that way, seeing as how he'll end up there eventually.  Might as well save him the trouble of traveling from a hospital to Hogwarts." replied Mr. Weasley.  'If he even makes it to Hogwarts.' He thought miserably.  The poor boy looked so weak, like he would break if anyone even touched him.  

"I don't understand it, what's wrong with him?  He was fine yesterday."  Inquired Hermione, trying to find a logical explanation for his sudden illness.

"Not entirely." Ron spoke up.  "He wasn't feeling well yesterday, before supper."  Ron was eyeing his mother worriedly, waiting for the explosion he knew would come, but when it didn't, he continued.  "He didn't want to tell you and he got angry when I threatened to do it for him, so I just left it alone, hoping he'd tell you himself.  But when he came down for supper, he looked better.  He told me later that he felt better, but I guess I should have known, nothing's ever that easy when it comes to him."  He was now looking worriedly down at his best friend, who was still lying on the table, motionless.  

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."  Sirius said, finally finding his voice.  He had been in a slight state of shock.  He didn't understand how so many bad things could happen to one person.   This one person being his godson.  

Ron looked at Harry's godfather in sympathy.  He knew how much Harry meant to him.  Ron was also worried about his best friend.  He was constantly having something bad happen to him, he hoped he got better soon.  But by the looks of him, he wasn't sure how soon was going to be.  At that precise moment, Charlie apparated into the kitchen, followed shortly thereafter by Madame Pomfrey.  Ron looked at them with a questioning look.

"I apparated out as soon as I saw Remus come in with him."  Replied Charlie to Ron's questioning look.

"Oh." said Ron.  

Madame Pomfrey rushed to Harry's side.  "I see this kid way too often." she mused.  "Have you been able to rouse him?" 

"No, I tried as soon as I got him in here, but he wouldn't budge.  He fluttered his eyelashes, but that was it."  said Remus who was currently holding Harry's hand, while Sirius held the other.

"We need to get him back to Hogwarts.  He's very ill.  I'm surprised no one noticed it before.  This is a much progressed cold, at least I think it's a cold.  If we don't get him healthy soon, it's going to turn into pneumonia.  My goodness, he's burning up." She gasped.  "Let's go, now!" she ordered.  She motioned for Sirius to pick Harry up, which he did immediately, he had wanted to hold his godson for a while now.  This gave him the perfect opportunity to do so, especially since Harry was unconscious.  He couldn't object to it.  Sirius leaned down and scooped Harry up into his arms, holding him close.  

"He's so light."  Sirius couldn't believe how lightweight his godson was.  "Has he been eating?"

"He eats periodically.  But I think he was hiding it in his napkin sometimes, I saw him do it one night, but just thought he didn't like the taste of it or something." said Hermione.  "I should have seen it."  

"Don't beat yourself up about it Hermione, we didn't know." said Ron, putting his arm around her shoulders.  

Hermione nodded up at him, it was decided that Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley would all accompany Madame Pomfrey and Harry back to the school, while the others stayed and got things packed for school.  They were to follow as soon as they were finished.  It didn't take long.  Soon they were all sitting in the Hospital Wing waiting for Harry to wake up.

However, it seemed that Harry wasn't getting well anytime soon.  While the Weasley's and Hermione attended classes, Harry slept fitfully in the hospital bed.  He was steadily growing worse, and Madame Pomfrey was beginning to think that he might not pull through the mysterious illness.  It was time to tell his 'family' and friends.  She called them all into the Hospital Wing that evening, along with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I have no idea why he hasn't woken up.  He should have by now, in fact he should be getting better with all the potions I've been giving him.  But for some reason, he's not getting better at all.  I'm afraid we might have to prepare for the worse.  In his condition, he won't hold out for much longer."  said Pomfrey, trying to break the news gently.

"You're lying !" screamed Hermione.  She lunged herself at the nurse, taking her by surprise.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her back, but there wasn't much fight left in her now.  It had started to sink in.  Harry was dying.  "You've got to make him better." she moaned.  Ron took Hermione from his mother and sat down beside her.  

"I'm sorry dear," said Madame Pomfrey "there's nothing I can do anymore.  It's up to Harry now.  I just hope he has the strength to pull through."  She looked down at the boy lying on the bed, thinking it would be the last time she would see him alive.  She didn't think he'd make it through the night.  

******************************************************************************* 

A/N:   I'm sorry to do this guys, I know it's short, but I'm going to have to stop here.  I promise to write more on the next chapter.  I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like its getting anywhere, but I promise that it will in the next chapter.   It might not be out for a while, however, because I've got school that I really need to focus on.  But after finals are over, I'll be able to write this because I'm taking a semester off, so I can write almost everyday.  Won't that be fun???!!!  Anyways, I just felt like I had to get something up so you wouldn't think I'd forgotten or something.  By the way, finals are over December 13.  So after that, be prepared.  

Candeldot:  I know its bloody good, and now it will get better.  Keep reading!  Just wait, it'll get spookier.  Potions Master might not make it in this one, sorry.  Plus, he's not my most liked character.  But he might make an appearance.

Arizosa:  You can't possibly hate me that much!  : )  Calm down with your hysterical crying, and don't hate me too much for ending this chapter with another evil cliffhanger.  Thanks for the kick in the arse to my roomies.  Much appreciated!

Japangirlcmw:  (Carly) : Hey, my fan, how neat.  Glad you love my story so much.  Sorry this is so short, but hey, it's an update!  

Angel:  Cool, my story is cool.  I know I'm evil, I just can't help myself.  Sorry for my evilness today as well!  

Autumn Breeze:  Thanks for the wonderful writer comment.  I just love those.  Oh, and I'm a perfect Harry torturer as well, nifty!   Harry torture is my favorite too, we are so mean.  Don't worry, he won't be getting well anytime soon, or else it would be too easy to figure out what's wrong with him.  

Lei Dumbledore:  Sorry, and now you're going to think I'm even more evil for leaving you hanging again.  Sorry, sorry, sorry!  

They stole your stuff?  That is just bull crap.  Well, at least mine don't steal, of course they don't pay the rent either.  Life blows, anyways, if I could hex them, I'd do it in a heartbeat.  Oh, if only! I Promise to make the next one longer!

Psychochic:  Hello, where's your update?!  I'm waiting patiently, kind of.   I can't give away what I'm going to do with Harry, or what is wrong with him, sorry. I like to keep it suspenseful!  That Bludger idea is pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.  I might just do that when it's time for Vernon to get his.  Sorry about your disk, that sounds horrible.  Did you ever find it or did you have to rewrite your term papers and stories?  That would have to suck.

Lauren:  Thanks for loving my story!  I didn't realize how many updates I had gotten until I started writing all this out, like you really need to know that.  Anyways, everyone seems to love it when Harry is sick, it's great!

Got Harry:  Yeah, it's a wonderful read.  That's so cool.  I hope I get the disc back soon, otherwise I'm gonna get crabby with about the situation.  Thanks for saying you love the way I write this, I just love it when people say that!  

JaimeyKay:  I should start saving after every paragraph, but thankfully I haven't had that happen to me, like it did to you.  Just my stupid ass roommates stealing, misplacing, or whatevering my disc!  AH!  You are pure evil, I don't know who sent the letter yet, well actually I do, but I can't tell!  I loved the new HP movie, did you?  I saw it twice, once with my sister and once with my cousin.  It was kind of weird though, because I knew what was going to happen, since I've read the book, so that kind of took the suspense out of it.  But I loved it anyways.  I'm wondering who will be the next Dumbledore as well, I wonder if they'll even complete the whole line of books in movies, ya know?  Since the kids will be getting older and Richard Harris is dead.  I don't think it would be the same if they got different people to play the roles.  Enough with that.  My old roomie still has a Gateway, and it still doesn't work, poor thing.  Love ya!  
 

Cerridwen:  Ah, new to fanfiction are we?  Glad that you liked my stories.  Especially since you can rip through them!  Hopefully I'll get to update as soon as possible.  Keep reading!

Hermione Eveningfall:  Yeah, another favorite's list.  I'm so excited.  I love it when people put me on their favorite's list.  

Kim:  Yeah, the poor kid can't keep himself out of trouble, danger, etc…  I'm thinking you haven't reviewed this before because I would have remembered your name. (Same as my twin sisters)  

Gryffindor Girl:  We all love it when Harry's sick, it's just bloody wonderful!


	7. Back to School, Plus Sadness

Disclaimer:  I don't own it at all.

A/N:  Hey, so I lied and I'm updating this sooner than expected, it's all good though.  I've decided to forget homework for tonight, especially since the evil roomies are all gone, perfect opportunity to write!  Ya!  Anyways, here goes with the story.  Enjoy.

**********************************************************************************************

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, looking extremely downcast and forlorn.  In fact, the whole of the Weasley's looked depressed as well, but they were keeping away from the two friends to give them space and a chance to deal with the inevitable.

"What's the matter with you two?" asked Seamus, not realizing the severity behind the question.

Ron looked up at him with such a look that Seamus took a few steps backward.  Everyone in the common room was now quiet, waiting to see what was about to transpire.  Without even realizing they were doing it, the Weasley twins came closer to their brother, ready to stop him from doing something he might regret later.  

Ron, however, did notice what his brothers were doing.  It made him stop to think before he reacted, which was something he normally wouldn't do.  Instead of blowing a gasket on his friend, he took a deep breath and proceeded.

"Look, I'm not in the best of moods, because something is wrong.  Just stay out of my way, alright?"  Seamus nodded his head in understanding and took off out of the common room.  Most of the people in the room had noticed that Harry wasn't among them as he normally would be.  This had started to worry them, especially since his friends were all acting so strangely.  Ron's proclamation had just confirmed their thoughts, in an offhanded sort of way.  

"Way to keep your cool Ron." said Hermione, slightly sarcastically.  She was still in a foul mood, no matter what.  "I want to go see him." She said suddenly.  Ron looked at her, saw the determination in her eyes, and decided to go with her.  Forget the fact that Madame Pomfrey thought he could be contagious, they wanted to see their friend, this could be the last chance they got.   

"I want to go get something, wait for me, and I'll come with you, okay?"  Hermione just shook her head and sat down on the couch to wait for her friend.  Ron took that as an affirmative and ran up the stairs to his dorm room.  A few minutes later he reappeared downstairs.  "I'm ready when you are."  He said secretly, and the two of them snuck out of the common room.  

**********************************************************************************************

The corridors leading to the hospital wing seemed dark and dreary to the two friends as they hurriedly made their way down them.  Of course, it was nothing compared to the darkness of their hearts.  They had a bad feeling, like things were about to drastically change.  Life as they knew it was about to become a downward spiral.  As they approached the doors to the hospital wing, they noticed that one of them was cracked open slightly.  Beyond the doors they could hear a conversation going on.  It was Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey.  They were talking heatedly about something, presumably Harry.  Madame Pomfrey kept going back between the cabinets containing her healing potions to Harry's beside.  By the looks of it, she was becoming quite hysterical.  

"I don't understand it, what is wrong with the poor child.  I'm sorry," she said dropping down beside the bed that held Harry, "he's dying, there is absolutely nothing that I can do to save him.  I've never seen anything like this.  I don't know how to save him." She gasped out.  She had started to cry by this point, along with those in the room.  "Perhaps we should call his friends, his godfather.  He won't survive the night, they need to come say goodbye."  She gently rubbed her hand against his cheek.  What was left of Harry flinched against the touch.  "It's horrible to say, but it would almost be better, he's in pain."  She quickly got up and went to busy herself at her desk, leaving the Professors to themselves.  

"We need to get Weasley and Granger up here.  They'll want to be here when he…. goes."  McGonagall was crying herself. 

"We're already here." Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing and walked up to the two teachers.  The latter were stunned by the looks in their eyes.  They were dull and lifeless.  They realized then that they must have heard everything that was just said.

"Oh…you heard, didn't you?" McGonagall, in a rare act of motherly care, took the two into an embrace.  "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."  

"It's alright Professor, we knew deep down that he wouldn't last much longer."  Hermione now seemed dead on her feet.  She slowly drifted past those standing in the room with her and went to Harry.  Sitting down in the chair that Madame Pomfrey had just vacated, she picked up Harry's hand, and held it to her face.  She gently kissed his hand and then laid it back down on top of the blankets.  Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she reached up and grasped it.  Ron put his other arm around her and rested his head on top of her own.  

"Perhaps we should leave them alone Minerva." Dumbledore said.  He pointed towards the doorway and she followed him out.  "We have a lot to do.  We must contact the Weasleys, find Sirius and Remus, and the Dursleys.  I'm sure they'll want to know what's going on.    We'll also have to tell the students, once he's passed."  Dumbledore nearly choked on his words.  He couldn't believe that Harry was dying like this.  It had been a cold for all they knew.  If only they had caught it earlier, maybe they could have saved him.  Now it was too late.  He had seen how the life was draining out of his body.  

"No use wondering on what might have been Albus, what is meant to be will be."  She gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go.  "I'll go immediately to the Weasley's.  It would be best for them to find out in person, rather than by owl post."  

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head and they parted ways.  He wasn't looking forward to speaking to Sirius.  His soul had almost been shattered once already.  Twice could be deadly.  

**********************************************************************************************

Minerva stepped out of the fireplace and into the Weasley's living room.  She found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Charlie and Bill, who had returned when he heard about Harry's sickness, sitting in the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley nearly tumbled out of her chair when she looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in her kitchen. 

"You startled me Minerva." She said, one hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down.  "Won't you sit down?  I've just made some hot tea and cookies, would you like one?"  She held the plate containing the cookies out in front of Minerva, who just shook her head no.  "Well then, what brings you here?  I hope those twins haven't gotten into trouble so soon into the school year."  She put the plate back down on the table, hoping against hope that that was the reason the Head of Gryffindor House had come to her home.  

"I have some bad news."  

**********************************************************************************************

 Dumbledore had successfully found Sirius and Remus out at Remus's home.  They had come to pack some things to bring back to Hogwarts.  Sirius hadn't wanted to leave Harry's side, but he knew that Remus wouldn't know what to bring with him, so he had reluctantly left his godson in the hands of Madame Pomfrey.  Now he was wishing that he had stayed.  He knew there was nothing that Madame Pomfrey could do for Harry, but precious moments that could have been spent at his side had been wasted on clothing.  

Now they stood in the hospital wing, along with Hermione, Ron, the entire Weasley clan, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and much to their disgust, the Dursleys.  Well, the only Dursley that had actually shown up was Vernon, followed closely by Indra Rostau, Harry's social worker.  And the only reason Vernon had shown up was to see if this was some elaborate hoax to keep him from getting his nephew, or if the little prat was actually going to die.  If so, he wanted to be there to watch.  Indra had come because she had genuinely started to care for the boy, plus Harry's safety was still at risk where concerning his uncle, she was legally bound to supervise any situation where Harry was in a room with his uncle.  When she had walked into the room, she had been overwhelmed by a sense of pain.  The poor child was in agony, even though it didn't look it.

"Why is he hurting so much?" asked Indra, quickly looking the people over in the room, finding whom she thought to be the nurse, and strode up to her.  Madame Pomfrey stood up to face the woman approaching her.  The others in the room were now even more silent that before.  

"He's in pain?"  asked Sirius, looking like he would explode.  

"Yes, Sirius, he is."  Madame Pomfrey looked like she was in pain herself.  "I haven't got a clue why though.  I've tried giving him every pain reliever potion known to wizards and none of them seem to help.  I honestly don't know what to do to make it better for him, I'm so sorry."

"Would it be possible to wake him up?" Hermione's face was all puffy and red from crying.  This knew information had hit her hard.  "If it will cause him more pain, don't, but is it possible?  I would like to speak to him once more."  

Madame Pomfrey seemed to consider this for a moment before she answered.  "It is possible, but I highly doubt he'll even know what is going on, and it would be more than likely that he'll be in a considerable amount of pain."

Hermione started shaking her head psychotically, "Don't wake him up.  I don't want him to hurt anymore."  She started to cry again and Ron immediately pulled her to him.  

"It's okay Hermione.  Shh…"  Ron said comfortingly, however, he was desperately in need of comfort himself.  He was never more grateful when he felt both his parents' hands on his shoulder.  

Suddenly, they were all broken from their thoughts as Harry's labored breathing came into them.  Madame Pomfrey ran to his side, checking his pulse.  Harry took a shuddering, gasping breath, and then there was nothing.  He had fallen silent.  

"Harry?" asked Madame Pomfrey, placing her head next to his mouth.  She sat back up slowly.

"We've lost him."   Hermione's screams pierced the silence.

**********************************************************************************************

Everyone from school, or so it seemed, had showed up for Harry's funeral.  Perhaps the only one's who hadn't attended were Slytherin.  Harry's death had hit everyone incredibly hard.  Especially those closest to him.  Hermione and Ron hadn't talked to anyone since he had passed and it was beginning to worry their friends and family.  Sirius was dead inside.  He had lost the only 'family' he had left.  He loved Harry so much it hurt, and knowing the pain that Harry had suffered through at the hands of his real family and Voldemort nearly tore his heart out.  If he had only taken Harry from the beginning then none of this would have happened.  Of course, he knew it wouldn't have been possible.  Even if he had taken Harry from Hagrid that day so long ago, he would have been caught eventually.  They couldn't have gone on hiding forever.  He only hoped that Harry had known how much he did love him.  How much everyone around him loved him.  He was fairly positive that no one had ever told him that they loved him, at least none that the boy could remember.  His parents had said it daily.  It was his greatest fear that Harry had died without knowing this.  

The entire Weasley family was heartbroken.  Harry had been like a son to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a brother to the Weasley children.  To them, they had just lost a family member.  A very beloved family member.  They just hoped that their youngest son and brother would be able to cope with losing his best friend.  Although, they weren't so sure he would.

Hermione and Ron walked up to Harry's casket together.  It had only been a day since Harry had passed, but he still seemed to be alive, like he was only sleeping.  Dumbledore had decided to immediately bury Harry; he didn't want Voldemort to find out where he was and try to do something vial to his body.  He was to be buried on Holy ground, ground that couldn't be touched by anything as evil as Voldemort or his followers.  Only those filled with true love for Harry could enter the sacred place.  This had been Dumbledore's idea.  They approached the casket and Hermione laid a flower on Harry's chest.  

"We love you Harry.  We're going to miss you so much."  She started to cry again, but there were really no more tears to be shed.  Ron clasped her hand in his and stepped up next to his best friend.  He reached in and grabbed hold of one of Harry's hands, which were crossed upon his chest.  

"Why'd you leave us?" he asked, tears pouring down his face.  He hadn't allowed himself to cry, but seeing his best friend, dead in front of him, he realized that he would never see him again, and he was angry.  "You're so strong, how did this happen.  I just don't understand it." He screamed in a whisper, so that no one except Hermione could hear him.  She had never seen Ron react so emotionally before and it was beginning to scare her.  She started to rub his hand in a comforting gesture, which seemed to calm him somewhat.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  I just don't know how to go on without my best friend.  What am I supposed to do?  I'm going to miss you so much.  I love you too, you're my best friend.  I'll never forget you." He whispered.  He took his hand off of Harry's and brought something out of his robes.  "I thought you might want this.  I know you're with your parents now and that they'll take care of you."  He put the photo album that Hagrid had given to Harry during his first year beside Harry.  "Take care man."  He and Hermione walked away from the casket and went to sit down beside their parents.  Somewhere behind them they could hear Hagrid who was crying so hysterically that Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying to get him to leave the ceremony for a moment to calm down.  

After Harry's body was lowered into the ground, they all made their way back to Hogwarts.  The 'sanctuary' for Harry's body was on Hogwart's grounds, which made Ron and Hermione glad that they could visit their friend whenever they wanted.  There was a gathering for friends and family only in the Great Hall.  However, one person was still absent.  

**********************************************************************************************

Sirius stood beside Harry's gravestone, trying his hardest not to cry.  "I'm so sorry I failed you Harry."  He placed a hand on the gravestone and stood up to leave.  "I love you."  He murmured.   

**********************************************************************************************

Deep down in the ground, oxygen was gulped greedily into deprived lungs.  Eyes opened to pure blackness.  He wondered what the hell was going on.  Why was it so dark, so cold, so silent?  He made to sit up, only to bang his head a few inches from where he was lying.  He brought his hands up to the ceiling of whatever he was in.  He tried to push upon it, but got nowhere.  He groped around in his surroundings and it finally dawned on him where he was.  He was in a coffin.  Harry screamed.

**********************************************************************************************

I am so evil.  I know.  You probably all hate me now, for making you believe that Harry had died.  In fact, I was balling my eyes out when I was writing about Ron talking to Harry.  And I knew he wouldn't die.  Now, what's going to happen?  Will they find him in time?  Who knows?  PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

Hermione Eveningfall:  Hey, I'm never sure if I'm starting on the right reviewer or not.  I'm sure you could care less, but oh well.  Sounds like school is hectic for you too.  So you just found this fic, that's cool.  I assure you it will only get better.  Ohh, and I went to a favorites list!  Woo-Hoo!  I went to your stories, and they are really good.  I don't know if I reviewed yet, but I will, I promise.  Glad you liked this one, by the way.  

Angelangie:  Well, here is the more, hope you like it.

Lei Dumbledore:  What the hell kind of classes you takin' girl?  That's insane.  I would have gone into work overload and had a mind shutdown.  Well, I hope you do well with your paper and what not.  I'm glad that you are interested, intrigued, and all that jazz.  Well, I updated earlier than I thought, so I hope you really enjoyed this chapter too.

Sailor Sol:  Yea, I have wonderful stories.  Here's the next chapter for ya, hope ya enjoyed it immensely and such stuff.  Vernon is always evil if you ask me.  Nope, not Voldie in disguise.  He's just a pain in the royal rear end.  I know, I can't believe he died, it's so depressing.  The movie was great, awesome.  What's wrong with the ten minute spider scene?  It scared the shit out of me!  I hate spiders.  It was still a really neat scene.  You hate spiders too?  School sucks, so I decided to screw it for a night.  

Arizosa:  Hell no, he won't really die.  As if you hadn't figured that one out already.  But you can never tell, he's still in a sticky situation.  I'm not sure how or if I can get him out of it.  Hadn't thought that far ahead yet.  Oh, I have a beautiful imagination and you love it.  I'm wonderful, I know.  I just can't spell right now.  (Having issues, but I already fixed them, so ignore me now.)

Weird:  Hey, I read your story, guess it would have helped if I had reviewed it, huh?  I like where you're going with it by the way.  I'm early, you don't have to wait until December 13Th~  Have a good day now.

Japangirlcmw:  Yo, my biggest fan. (That's so cute.)  Anyways, yep, short, sweet, and to the point are my chapters.  Even though I think this one is one of my longest ones or something.  Took me forever to write, I swear.  Later tator.

Ms. Prongs:  I was beginning to wonder where you went.  Put me on your favorite's list, it's much easier to find the story that way.  I shall yell at JaimeyKay for you, next actually.  Don't feel bad, I understand.  I forget about some stories, have to think really hard on who the author was, find them, and then re-read it so I can figure out what the heck is going on again.  It blows.  Normally I write their names down on  a piece of paper, so I can just FIND them.  Harry torture is the only way to go.  (Kidding)  I'm gonna babble with you on the book 5 coming out.  I absolutely am dying to read it.  I can't wait.  I wonder what it's gonna be about.  Probably all of the ideas on this fanfic thinger combined.  Only ten times better.  Hope you were inspirationalized.  Made up me own word.  Ah and then you came back!  He-He.  Bloody Hell, I'm sorry.  Now how much do you hate me for this chapter?  Just so you didn't throw a hissy fit, I put this up.  Well not the entire reason, but my faithful reviewers are always my inspiration.  PACKERS?  I hate football, no offense to you and your enjoyment of football, I just hate all physical activity.  I flunked P.E.  How sad am I?  Later.

JaimeyKay:  Sorry you can't review because your computer is poop!  Just kidding, although you're probably agreeing with me as I type, or as you read this.  Well, I'm going to yell at you now for Ms. Prongs.  UPDATE YOUR FRIGGIN STORY!  I agree with her, mind you, I mean really, what were you thinking?  For all I know, you've updated, since I haven't checked yet, and you're like "Shadowarwen, shut the heck up."  Anyways, at least you didn't have to wait until decemeber 13th to update.  I can't spell DECEMBER.  Anyways, I always get straight to the action, or to the extreme sadness in this chapter.  Damn this is a long chapter.  No studying going on here, but I will eventually, or fail, which sucks.  I shall not fail!  Okay, I'll shut up now.  I emailed you by the way, since you emailed me since your computer is poop.  Just so you know.  Later tator too.  


	8. Alive or Not Alive

Disclaimer:  Hello, I own nothing!  

A/N:  Well, I'm gonna update once again before said date of December 13, even though I have two sections of math homework and lesson plans I need to be writing up!  I am horrible.  I'd rather do this than pass school, that's horrible.  If I could just become a writer, I would, but I'm not that good, which sucks.  Okay, enough babble.  I know you guys are anxious to find out what's gonna happen with Harry.  

************************************************************************

Sirius finally managed to control his crying and went into the Great Hall where the private gathering of close friends and family was being held.  As he entered, Remus approached him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You doing alright?"  asked Remus.  Sirius just nodded his head, but Remus could tell he had been crying, which was something he honestly couldn't remember him ever doing.  

"It's just so stupid.  He was sick; people don't die because they're sick.  It was a blasted cold.  I don't understand why he died because of a stupid cold.  I mean, what the hell was wrong with him?"  Sirius shook his head in denial.  

"I haven't got a clue what was wrong with him.  But it happened, things happen and there's nothing we can do to prevent them.  Apparently the cold, or whatever it really was, was too much for his immune system.  He couldn't get rid of it, it just got worse.  You can't keep dwelling on it Sirius.  There was nothing we could have done to prevent it from happening."  Remus was trying his best to comfort his friend, but he could tell he wasn't having much of an affect.

"I just don't understand it."  Sirius walked away then, not bothering to say another word to his friend.  Remus hung his head.  This was going to be difficult on them all.  He looked to Harry's best friends and then back at Sirius.  It would be more difficult on some than others.  

Hermione and Ron had begun their little episodes of not talking again.  They seemed to be in a slight state of shock.  It was beyond their comprehension that the boy-who-lived just died.  And from a cold.  But a deadly cold at that.   As they sat at one of the tables in the Hall, many people came up to tell them how sorry they were for their loss.  For the life of them they couldn't tell you who had come up to you or what they had said.  They were in a world of their own.  A world of memories, good and bad, of their best friend.  The friend that they would never see again.  Hermione broke down a cried.  It seemed it was the only thing she could do lately.  Ron just drew her into his arms and held her tight.  Then he cried too.

************************************************************************

Harry started banging on the coffin's lid, screaming at the top of his lungs.  He had no idea why he was in a coffin, but he was sure someone would let him out if he screamed loud enough.  But that hope diminished when he felt more than saw dirt and mud seep through the lid and into the coffin.  

"Oh shit."  He hadn't realized until that point that he was actually buried.  Buried alive.  His panic increased.  'Why the hell did they bury me?'  He started screaming louder at that point, raking his fingers against the lid, hoping to claw his way out if necessary.  But all he got was the lining from the cloth that surrounded the coffin.  'This isn't happening.  This isn't happening.'  He began to mumble this to himself over and over again, hoping that if he said it enough, he'd wake up from a nightmare.  But it never came.  The only thing registering in his mind was that the people who supposedly cared about him had put him in the ground without a second thought.  He knew he had been sick, but he also knew that he hadn't been sick enough to die.  Then another thought came to him, what if Voldemort had gotten him somehow and had then buried him alive.  

"Let me out, let me out, let me out!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  

************************************************************************

Indra and Vernon were sitting by themselves at a table, sipping what Indra assumed could only be pumpkin juice.  Vernon was eyeing it wearily, finally deciding it wasn't worth the risk, and he pushed the goblet away from himself.  Indra just shook her head at him.  She had never met a person more disgusted by the wizarding world in all her life.  She dimly wondered what would happen if he ever found out that she herself was a wizard.  Probably scream and run in the other direction.  

At that moment she felt an indescribable feeling rush through her heart and mind.  She dropped her goblet of juice and it clattered to the floor, spilling its contents all over.  She was unaware of the stares she was getting from those around her, including Vernon Dursley.  

"Are you alright, Ms. Rostau?" asked Vernon, quietly edging away from the woman.  She had a look on her face as if she wasn't completely there.  

Indra shook her head, and looked up, as if coming out of some sort of trance.  She glanced around herself and noticed many people staring at her in an odd sort of way.  She looked down at her hands, and stood up from the table.  

"Please excuse me."  She said, mainly addressing Vernon, since he was the only one in hearing range.  

"Gladly."  He said, following her with his eyes as she exited the Great Hall.  

************************************************************************

'It can't be.  He's dead.  It must be some sort of echo.  It can't be him that I'm feeling.  I saw him die.'  She walked briskly out the front doors of the school and ran like a bat out of hell towards the 'sanctuary' that was Harry's burial ground.  However, right as she put her foot on the grounds, she struck some sort of invisible shield, which promptly threw her ten feet backwards.  She hit the ground with a thud.  

"Never enter 'holy ground' at a run, especially if it's protected by a spell you moron."  She berated herself silently, stood up, brushed off her pants, and walked back up to the barrier, stopping short.  She didn't want to have another crash course on flying through the air like an idiot.  She couldn't believe she had forgotten that you could only enter if your heart was filled with true love for Harry.  She cared about the boy, but she didn't have true love for him.  She was shocked by how many people did though.  

Clearing her mind of all thoughts, she concentrated solely on reaching Harry's mind.  If the boy was alive, she would know it.  However, after ten minutes of trying, she finally decided that she had been mistaken.  "Maybe it was just an echo."  She stepped away from the barrier and walked back to the castle. 

 When she entered, she noticed that Dumbledore was looking her way.  She let him know that she was okay, just had a headache, before retaking her seat.  She didn't realize how disappointed she was until just then.  How she had wanted for him to still be alive.  But the thought of him being buried alive for even a moment scared her to death, a child couldn't withstand that kind of treatment, and she knew it.  She had witnessed it.  The face of a blond haired little boy flashed before her eyes.  She had been appalled when his father had told her what he had done to him.  He had been buried for almost a day when the little boy's brother had finally gotten the courage to call for help.  They had dug up a shell of a child.  He never spoke again after that day.  She shivered at the thought.

************************************************************************

Dumbledore had been worried when he saw Indra rush from the room.  Then again, he knew what her gift entailed, and was also worried about what else might be happening in the castle.  Indra had a unique talent, something that most wizards never even heard of.  Indra could feel other people's pain, not just feel it emotionally, but psychologically as well.  She could get into a person mind, their heart, and know their true self.  He thought at first that Harry had this particular ability as well, but then chalked it up to having a connection with Voldemort that allowed him to see and feel the pain of others.  

He had immediately thought of Indra when he found out that Harry would have to return to his uncle, although she hadn't felt anything disturbing about Vernon Dursley, at least she hadn't yet.  And now she never would, for Harry would never return to the Dursley's.  At least now Harry wouldn't have to endure anymore abuse.  But what he wouldn't give to have Harry back.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Mrs. Weasley came up and sat down beside him.  "Hello Molly, how are you handling things?  Is everything alright with the children?"  he asked, seeing from here that Hermione was very upset and crying into Ron's shoulder.  

"I think I'm dealing better than the children Albus.  It's a horrible thing, losing someone so young.  He didn't even get a chance to live his life.  He was too young." She whispered, and Dumbledore patted her back comfortingly.  

"Perhaps you and the children should go back to the Burrow and get some rest.  It's been a long day."  

"You're right.  I'm sure they're exhausted.  This has been very hard on them, I just hope they can get through it." She stood up to leave, but then sat back down.  "What about school?"  

"Don't worry about school Molly, when they're ready to return, they may.  They can catch up on the work, it's not a problem."    

She nodded her head and again stood up, this time following through and walked over to the table that held all of her children, and Hermione.  "It's time to go now; it is way past all of your bed times.  I don't care how old you are, it's after midnight."  However, she didn't get a single fight out of any of them, they were all so emotionally exhausted that sleep was sounding really good to them.  

Halfway out to the doors, Sirius came up and gave Ron and Hermione both encouraging smiles, plus a hug.  "If there is anything you need, just let me know."

"Thanks Sirius."

************************************************************************

Harry's mind was slipping.  He was dimly aware of the fact that he was running out of oxygen as it was becoming more and more difficult to breath.  He knew his time left was limited.  With all the energy he could muster his screamed out with all his might, soul, and spirit, which was breaking. 

************************************************************************

Indra watched as the Weasley family began to leave to head home.  When Sirius walked up to them she felt it again, only this time it was ten times stronger.  She felt her hair stick up like she had touched an electric current.   All she could hear was intense screaming in her head and the next thing she knew she was careening into the wall behind her at full speed.  She hit it at break neck speed and fell to the ground screaming.  The force that held her in its grip was stronger than anything she had ever experienced before.  

Everyone turned in shock to see the social worker fly through the air so fast they were surprised she wasn't dead.  However, she was screaming as if in horrendous pain.  Only it wasn't her pain, it was someone else's, their pain, fear, and desire to live pouring through her.  Suddenly it all stopped and she stood up so fast that those in the room took an involuntary step backwards.  

"Oh my god!" she screamed.  She grabbed her hair and started pulling on it, practically ripping it out of her head.  "He's alive!  Do you understand!  We buried him alive!"  Then she passed out.

************************************************************************

A/N:  Alright, another cliffy for you.  Sorry, but it's like midnight, which is really late for me, and I want to sleep very, very badly.  Plus, roommate will be home soon.  Urgh!  Okay, hopefully I'll update very soon on this.  Sorry if it sucked, but I wanted to do something with the story.  It sucked, I know.  Well hopefully it didn't suck that much, but I think it kind of did.  Like it just dragged on again.  I seem to do that a lot.  Sorry, sorry, sorry!

I hope I get everyone, I'm always afraid I'm missing somebody.  If I did miss you and you reviewed, be sure and yell at me in your next one, and I'll make sure to address you in the next chapter.  

Masty2424:  Hi, sorry I'm annoying you with my 'Harry dies and comes back to life in every story' but you've got to love it.  And really, he didn't actually die in my other story, I just made it seem like he did.  He actually died in this one.  Just thought you might want to know that!  I'm evil and I know it.  Sorry!

Lei Dumbledore:  That just sounds difficult and time consuming.  Like I would die if I had to do that, but you probably like it, so you go girl.  I can't believe I actually made someone almost cry.  That is so awesome; well you know what I mean.  Studying sucks, mind you, so I've decided to screw it for a bit.  Not much longer though.  Roommates weren't around, so I got to update, aren't you happy?

Arizosa:  Glad I could make you happy by not killing Harry.  It's what I live for!  

Psychochic:  Way to update, I read it, but I can't remember if I reviewed or not.  If not, I'll go do it here in a minute.  Yes my ending was relatively more evil than yours, but I wanted to freak everyone out.  Hopefully I got the same reaction out of this one.  Either that or it sucked.  You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see Sirius's reaction.  Yep, he'll freak.  

Vmr:  Glad you liked it!

Ms. Prongs:  You had me rolling when I read your review.  I mean literal falling out of the chair laughing.  I can't believe you said that out loud.  That is just priceless.  You totally made my day though.  By the way, if I had done that in class, my teacher would have come up and tried to see what I had done wrong, you're lucky that yours didn't.   Reminder:  When reading my stories, keep your mouth shut!  On the bet thinger, I just can't see Harry and Hermione getting together.  That's just wrong!  Plus, Hagrid can't die.  Uh-Uh, no way in heck.  Yeh, I'm on your favs list.  I'm on lots of people's favs list, which makes me extremely happy, giddy, etc…  Anyways, hope you don't die waiting to find out what is going to happen in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!  Stay alive, I'll update soon.  

Hermione Eveningfall:  Well, they kind of heard him, but now we just have to hope that they get to him in time.  I'm so mean, now you hate me more don't you?????  Now I've updated twice before I said I would.  I just can't keep away from my story for that long.  

Padfoot:  Well, now you're going to have to be bugged for a little longer, because I still haven't told you how he gets out of the coffin, a hint, but not really how.  Sorry.

MixedUpAgain:  Thanks.  Yeah, I would shit if I woke up in a coffin.  I tried to think how it would feel to be in a coffin, and it just wasn't something fun to do.  Freaky.

Melissa Lupin:  Great!  You love my story.  Woo-Hoo!

JaimeyKay:  This stupid fanfiction thinger!  How dare it erase your review.  Damn bastards!  Hee-Hee!  Sorry!  Well, Ms. Prongs wanted you to update, so I thought I'd help her out a bit by yelling at you!  What are friends for otherwise?  Well, I had started reading on of your stories when I first started using this thing, and then I got a little side tracked.  Now I'm reading on of them again, I can't remember the name because I'm an idiot, but it's the one with the most reviews.  I just don't like Snape.  Just thought I'd tell you that.  And yes, screw homework, let's write!  I'll try and study, but remember to yell at me to do it though!  I hate doing that.

Burnin' Broom Gal:  well now, you're throwing out the death curses more than anyone else.  Actually you're the first death threat I've gotten.  I'm so excited.  Sorry you cried so much, actually I think it's cool that people cried.  I've never written something that made somebody cry.  I've scared the crap out of somebody with a book I wrote once, but that's beyond the point.  Now, suicide is not the answer!!!!!!!!!!  I'll update again soon.  Who wouldn't scream if they were buried alive?

Lisa Rose:  Yes, another who thinks I can write good.  Oh, and I can throw a reader off too?  This is awesome.  I just love reviewers.  Well I hope this chapter is as angsty as the last one, so you and your friend can enjoy it!  

Cresha Potter:  I'm sorry I made you cry.  Don't worry, everyone else was too!  I can't tell you what was wrong with Harry yet, but I will eventually.

Anonymous:  yep, I've got talent, thanks!  

Anna:  Stop going neurotic, for I have updated!  Sorry for the cliffhanger, and for this cliffhanger.  Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Lauren:  I hope you like this chapter!

Weird:  Don't die, I'm not done yet!  Yeah, I was like 'hmm, how long can oxygen stay in a coffin?'  I have no idea, but I let it be like one day.  Now let's see if he lives long enough for someone to reach him.

Japangirlcmw:  Yo, number one fan.  I just keep brining that up, so I'll stop that now.  But it's soo neat.  Okay, yeah, I was hoping I would really throw everybody off with that chapter, now you all hate me because of this chapter!

Lanfear:  I'm sorry you cried and that I was mean.  And now I'm mean again.  Sorry!  

Kim:  I thought you hadn't, but I couldn't remember.  Yep, I have a twin.  Did chapter 7 make you so mad you couldn't review?  Sorry!  Oh, wait, you did.  Sorry!  Just noticed it.  I know, if I were in a coffin, I'd die, literally.  Hee-Hee.


	9. Reactions

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  Well, hello again.  I'm sure you've all been anxiously awaiting this chapter.  So, I decided I would write it today before my roomies wake up.  Oh, and guess what?  I found the disk that was stolen from me, remember, the one with all of my stories saved to it.  It 'magically' appeared on top of the television the other day.  Hmmm….Anyways, I'll stop babbling on now and start the story for you guys.

************************************************************************

Silence seemed to permeate the room.  No one moved, no one spoke.  If someone had conveniently decided to drop a needle, the noise it created would have sounded like an explosion to those in the room.  Everyone was looking at Indra as if she had lost her mind.  Although, some were looking at her with a strange look upon their faces, could it be true, or maybe she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.  

Dumbledore was the first to regain his senses and approached Indra cautiously.  She had an odd look in her eyes, like she was still being engulfed by whatever had thrown her against the wall.  "Indra, can you hear me?"  he asked, still remaining a safe distance from her.  

She shook her head, seeming to break from the trance she was in, and looked up at Dumbledore.  She then turned and saw that all the others were looking at her very strangely, but with a hope in their eyes.  

"We don't have time, he's running out of air!"  she said, breaking past Dumbledore and running towards the doors.  

"Indra!  What's happening?"  he had a feeling he knew exactly what was happening, but just to make sure, he thought he'd ask all the same.  

Indra stopped in her tracks, turned around, and with a look that said I'm only going to say this once and then you'd better move your ass, she spoke.  "Harry Potter is alive, but barely.  He's running out of oxygen.  Now move!"   That was enough to get everyone's attention and the sound of a running stampede of elephants followed her out of the castle. 

"I can't get onto the burial grounds Dumbledore!" she yelled behind her as she continued running, "As soon as you hit it, get that coffin out of the ground.  There's no time left!"  she stopped abruptly before she hit the wards surrounding the grave yard.  "Go!" she screamed, when the others stopped behind her, even though Dumbledore plowed right through them.  

They did as she ordered and entered the burial grounds.  When they reached Harry's grave, Dumbledore was saying some kind of incantation in another tongue, something none present had ever heard of, and the ground began to shake beneath them.

Everyone was in such a state of shock that they didn't know what to say.  But they all were thinking the same thing.  If the woman was telling the truth, and we buried Harry alive, how will he react?  Will he get the chance to react?  What have we done?

Sirius was in a state of turmoil.  He couldn't believe that his godson had been buried alive.  As he stood there, anxiously waiting, the ground began to take a turn for the worse and was splitting down towards them.  They all jumped backwards as the coffin flew up through the ground and landed carefully beside them.  Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all reached the coffin at the same time and when they each muttered 'alohamora' the lid came crashing open, almost tearing it from its hinges.  

"Oh my god!" moaned Sirius.  He reached in and pulled Harry out of the casket. He cradled Harry in his arms, rocking him back and forth.  "He's so pale." muttered Sirius.  He was unconscious, but they could see his chest rising and falling before them.  

"What's that?" asked Hermione shakily, pointing at the lid of the coffin.  Mrs. Weasley gave a great gasp and nearly collapsed in her husbands arms.  Ron reached out his hand and touched the coffin's lid.  

"It looks like he tried to claw his way out."  Ron sat down with a thud.  "What have we done?  He must have been terrified!  Oh my god, oh my god, we buried him alive, we buried him alive."  Ron kept saying this over and over again.  Indra could feel that Ron was about to break down.

"Calm down Ron." she whispered, and he did.  

Through all of this, Vernon Dursley stood right behind Indra, smiling inwardly to himself.  His plans weren't destroyed after all.  This only made them better.  The kid was already traumatized and he would definitely use that to his advantage.  

"We have to get him to the hospital wing, immediately."  Remus knew he had to take charge as everyone else was in a state of panic.  Sirius was past all understanding, all he knew was that he had to comfort his godson.  The Weasley's were trying to comfort Ron, who had thankfully calmed down suddenly, but Mrs. Weasley was still stricken with grief over what had happened.  Hermione, who hadn't lost her head, walked over to Sirius and Remus to help.

Sirius was finally getting a grip on himself and stood up, still cradling Harry close to him.  

"Do you need me to help?" asked Hermione, who had taken Harry's hand in hers.  "He's so cold, is he supposed to be that cold?"  

Remus sighed, "Hon, it's because of how deep he was buried, and the length of time he had to spend down there."  He rubbed his face with his hands.  "Oh, I can't believe this is happening."

"Why didn't we see he was still alive?"  asked Sirius suddenly.  They were walking down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.  

"I don't think he was alive, Sirius.  When we buried him, he was… gone."  Dumbledore opened the door and walked in.  "Poppy!" he shouted. "We need some assistance in here."  

  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and stopped dead.  "What is this?"  she asked, somewhat hesitantly.  

"It's Harry, Poppy; somehow, he came to life after being buried."  said Professor Dumbledore, who was motioning for Sirius to lay Harry down on the bed.  He did so, but wouldn't let go of his hand.  

"How is he still alive?" asked Madame Pomfrey, still looking for all the world as if she was seeing a ghost.  

"I do not know, Poppy.  All we do know is that he is.  Could you please check him over and make sure he's okay?" asked Remus.  

"Of course dear."  She quickly did a check up on Harry.  "Well, he appears to be fine, a little dehydrated, his throat is extremely coarse..."she paused here, "from screaming."  

Sirius laid his head down on Harry's stomach, he never felt more horrible in all his life.  "I want to blame somebody, I want to hit somebody, but there's no one to blame, except ourselves."  He growled.  "This is so frustrating."

"It's no one's fault Sirius.  It just happened." Said Remus, placing his hand on Sirius's back.  

"Still, what are we going to say when he wakes up?  Sorry Harry, if we had known you weren't dead, we wouldn't have buried you alive?" said Sirius in a sarcastic hateful voice.  "We'll be lucky if he ever talks again." 

Remus sighed; he didn't know what to say to comfort his friend, or anyone else for that matter.  

Madame Pomfrey had Harry's hands in her own and was magically cleaning the blood from underneath his fingernails.  He had clawed at the lid so furiously that he had bled.  She was trying to be inconspicuous about this, she really didn't want the others to notice it.  Too late.

"What are you doing Poppy?" asked Remus, stepping up behind her.  He looked down and realized exactly what it was that she was doing and gasped.  "Okay, now I'm mad."  He grumbled and walked out of the room.  Sirius looked up and watched as Remus stomped out of the Hospital Wing.  

"What was that about?" he asked, looking towards Madame Pomfrey.  

Poppy sighed and held Harry's hand out to him, palm side up.  "That's what he was on about, Sirius."  

"Oh."  Sirius reached out and ran his hand through Harry's hair.  He would do whatever it took to make it better when the boy woke up.  Whatever it took.

**********************************************************************************************

Dumbledore found Sirius in his office an hour later, sitting in a chair with Fawkes staring at him.  

"Ah, hello Sirius.  What are you doing here?  I'm surprised you're not still in the hospital wing."  He said, taking his own seat behind his desk.  

"I had a question for you."  Remus shifted his body in the chair and leaned in towards Dumbledore.  "Could Voldemort have done this to Harry?  It would seem the perfect thing for the Dark Lord to do.  Make it appear that Harry was dead and when he's buried, have him wake up.  That's the greatest kind of torture.  Fear."

"I had wondered on the same thing, Sirius, but I'm not certain that is the case.  Madame Pomfrey would have picked up on any kind of dark spell that had been put on the boy, and there were none.  He appeared to be just sick.  I believe the most puzzling part of it all is how did he come back to life?  Wouldn't you agree?"  

Sirius rubbed his face with his hands.  "You're right, I just really wanted someone to blame for this, we all do.  I knew Poppy would have picked up on any dark spell, and of course, I would really like to know how he's still alive."

"As do I, Sirius, as do I."

**********************************************************************************************

_It was so dark where he was.  No light could filter through to him.  He felt dirt sifting in through the cracks and landing on his face.  He tried to bring his hands up to wipe it off, but found he couldn't move his arms.  He began to thrash wildly, kicking with his feet, but soon found he couldn't move at all.  He was trapped inside this damn coffin, unable to move, unable to see because of the sheer darkness.  Finally, he screamed.  _

**********************************************************************************************

"Hold him still before he falls off the bed!" yelled Madame Pomfrey.  Harry had suddenly begun to thrash in his bed, so violently in fact, that they feared he would hurt himself.  Remus was holding Harry's arms to the bed, while Poppy held his legs.  "Coax him awake, Remus.  He needs to wake up, now!"

Remus looked down at Harry and back at Madame Pomfrey in exasperation.  Trying to get this kid to wake up was going to be about as easy as speaking another language.  He didn't know how to do it.  But he was sure going to try.  "Harry, Harry!  Listen to me!  It's Remus.  Come on, wake up now, come back to us Harry." He soothed.  Harry was still fighting underneath the arms that held him.  "Maybe we should let him up.  This is probably scaring him."  reasoned Remus.  Madame Pomfrey nodded her approval and they both let go of him, slowly, ready to catch him if he toppled off the bed.  As soon as Remus let go of Harry's arms, his eyes shot open, and Remus jumped back in shock.  He hadn't been expecting that. 

Harry scooted backwards on the bed as far as he could go.  His eyes held the look of a wounded animal, he screamed when Remus tried to touch him.  

"Whoa, kiddo, it's just me.  Harry, look at me." said Remus, trying his hardest not to touch Harry.  "Please, kiddo, come on, you're safe now."

Harry continued to look around frantically; he looked so confused and lost.  Remus couldn't help it, he slowly reached out and touched Harry's cheek.  Harry froze.  His eyes darted to where Remus was, but they still hadn't lost the frightening look they held, that of a cornered animal.  

"Careful, Remus." said Madame Pomfrey, who was slowly making her way to the other side of the bed.  She was afraid that Harry was going to lash out.  Harry's eyes flew to Poppy when she had spoken.  They kept darting between the two of them.  Remus was starting to become worried, he didn't know how to help Harry.  He had to calm him down, but he didn't know how.  How do you comfort a child who has been buried alive?  

At that moment Sirius and Dumbledore walked in, trailed by the Weasleys and Hermione.  "They wanted to see him Pop…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off when he saw what was transpiring in the room.  "Oh dear."  

"No one move!" hissed Madame Pomfrey.  She noticed that Sirius was about to come help his godson.  "He's terrified, I'm afraid of how he'll react, so no sudden movements."  She was looking piercingly at those at the door, hoping they would understand and stay put.  The people who cared the most for him were being told not to go near him, she wasn't sure it would work.

Harry's eyes then crossed to those standing at the door.  He started to back away from them, but ran into Remus.  He flinched and froze again.  He felt trapped, with no where to go.  He scrambled past Remus, practically flinging himself on the floor, and then crawled underneath the bed beside his own.  Once on the other side, he stood up and looked around.  He knew these people, but somehow they seemed foreign to him.  Almost as if he didn't even know them at all.  But as he glanced around, his eyes locked with the man standing in front of the door.  He knew this man, but who was he?  His eyes radiated concern and love.  The black haired man took a step towards him, and Harry remained where he was.  Then it clicked, Sirius, godfather, I know him.  

"I know you." he whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.  Harry was vaguely aware that his throat hurt like hell, and flashes of darkness passed through him.  He visibly shuddered, and took an involuntary step away from his godfather.  Sirius stopped in his tracks.  

"Harry?" asked Sirius.  He had seen Harry shaking, and had an eerie feeling of precisely what the boy was thinking of.  "It's okay Harry, you're safe now, you're not down there anymore."  

Harry's eyes shot up and locked with Sirius's yet again.  They could see the barely controlled fear and anguish burning in his eyes.  Mrs. Weasley burst into tears once again and Harry looked at her oddly.  As he stood there staring at the crying woman, he was overcome by a sense of familiarity.  The red hair of all those standing around her was striking a nerve.  He knew them.  The Weasley's.  He knew why Molly was crying.  She was sad because of him.  They blamed themselves.  In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't their fault.  But he also couldn't believe they had buried….he shuddered at the thought.  

Dumbledore took a tentative step towards the trembling boy in the middle of the Hospital Wing.  When Harry didn't cower or run from him, he kept walking.  Dumbledore stopped a few feet from him, making sure not to enter Harry's personal space.  "Harry, are you alright?" he asked.

Harry looked at him dumbly, of course he wasn't alright.  "You buried me." he whispered, voice trembling.  He discovered he couldn't do much than whisper, anything louder than that burned his throat.  

"Harry, we didn't know you were still alive.  When we did bury..."Dumbledore stopped when Harry cringed.  Getting the poor child past this was going to be very difficult.  He didn't know how to say this to him without emotionally hurting him.  "Harry, you were…dead."  

Harry looked horrified.  "What!" he bellowed, and regretted it instantly.  He broke into a harsh bought of coughing.  It sounded painful and everyone suddenly felt ten times worse than they already were feeling.  Dumbledore tried to lead Harry back to the hospital bed, but when he put his hand on Harry's back, it was violently shoved off.  "Don't touch me!" he hissed in a hoarse voice, backing away from the Headmaster.  

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry looked at his professor for a moment and then nodded.  "Would you like me to continue?"  Harry seemed to ponder this question before he finally agreed, albeit reluctantly.  

"Harry, do you remember being sick?" when Harry nodded Albus continued.  "We brought you to Hogwarts, and afterwards you took a turn for the worst.  You were unconscious the entire time, and then, you passed."  Harry looked shocked.

"Seriously, I died?" he asked.  "Then why am I alive?  I woke up…and I was in a…coffin."  Harry's eyes clouded over when he mentioned the coffin.  

"Harry," Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and when he didn't knock it off continued, "you know we wouldn't have done that if we had the slightest indication that you were still alive, don't you?"  

"I know.  But, how did you know that I was alive then?" he asked, "And why am I alive, seeing as how I…died." 

"We have no idea why you came back, Harry, but we're glad you did." said Sirius, walking up from behind Dumbledore.  

He approached Harry cautiously.  "Can I hug you?" he asked, kneeling down to Harry's eye level.  Harry looked at his godfather for all of two seconds before flinging himself into his arms.  Sirius held him tightly.  "I love you."  he whispered into Harry's ear.  

Harry faltered.  No one had ever said that to him before.  "Really?" he asked, almost incredulously.  Sirius's sad gaze fell upon his godson, apparently he would have to tell him this more often.  Of course, if he had gone all his life without anyone telling him they loved him, he probably would be skeptical too.

"Of course I do.  Always have, always will."  

Harry hugged Sirius again, "I love you too." 

**********************************************************************************************

A/N:  Okay, enough with the corny crap.  I had to do it though.  Well, sorry this took so long in coming, I started on it yesterday morning and got sidetracked by none other than the annoying roomies.  Oh, did I tell you one of them moved out, the most annoying of them all!  Woo-Hoo.  Okay, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope I portrayed the emotions correctly.  Of course, I've never met anyone whose been buried alive, so who knows how they would really react.  I was going with the he was so traumatized he didn't know who anyone really was or what was going on.  Just in case you didn't figure it out.  Okay, enough babbling again.  Oh, this is finals week, so I shouldn't write anything this week, although, with me, there's no telling, I've already updated like three times when I said I wouldn't.  But, you've got to love me, don't ya?  Enough of this, review and I'll try and get the next chapter up by this coming weekend!!!!!!!!!  This isn't a cliffy is it?  Just wait, Christmas is coming up soon!  You guys are gonna kill me, more Harry torture to come!  Later, tators.

Megan:  I'm sorry for being cruel, but I couldn't help myself.  I didn't leave you guys with such a cliffy this time, but it's about to get extremely good, and cliffy galore will be coming up!  Hee-Hee!

Dabbler:  Nope, I didn't wait until December 13th to update, although, now I'm going to.  It's only like a week, so don't worry.  This wasn't such a crucial moment stopper though, but they'll get better.  I promise. *laughs evilly*

Hermione Eveningfall:  Wake up now, there's no passing out on fanfic.net!  Kidding!  Pass out if you need to.  Kay's wild raccoons, you say?  We'll I updated, so tell her to keep the freaky raccoons away from me.  Seriously, my campsite was attacked by raccoons one year; I had to stay on the stupid picnic table the whole time.  Darn things.  

Anna:  Okay, now that I'm reading your review again, I think you described the terrifying events better than I did.  I'm half tempted to go back and make it more dramatic, but then you guys wouldn't get this until like tomorrow, and I'm not that mean.  Good to stay un-neurotic.  I don't know if that's a word, but hey, I'm making it up then.  No comic relief, just corny lovey-dovey relief.  Ha.  Good advice!  I wish you could give a thousands reviews.  I'm only at 95 right now.  Tell your friends, I want to be up there in the numbers!  But yes, it's the thought that counts! THANKYOU!

Lei Dumbledore:  Holy crap, I'm talking about your homework, that is nuts.  Just thought I'd give you my own personal opinion of it.  I detest studying right with ya!  Procrastination is my favorite thing in the world.  I have to write a nine page essay and memorize 12 critical things from my humanities readings, which I remember none of them, and I have to write the whole thing for a final, out of memory.  Who can do that crap is beyond me.  Oh well, I did it before, I guess I'll do it again.  It's horrible.  Did you like this chapter?  I was hoping to hit the angst on it big time, but I don't know if I got as angsty as I would have liked.  What do you think?  

JaimeyKay:  Hey girl.  I love you, so ha!  Sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, but I decided to go easy on you guys and not give you one in this chapter.  But, as I said in my a/n just wait, it'll get worse.  Christmas is coming for poor Harry!  Just wait and see what I do to the poor kid.  I've got ideas coming out of the wazoo.  I know, I would hate to be buried alive.  Really, Harry's not over his trauma yet, because I don't think you could ever fully recover from something like that.  Yeah, and you hit me with soft things, that always helps.  How was this chapter?  Was it okay too?  Must know, I'm having issues.  Yes, he did die, but it wasn't explained why he died.  That will happen in later chapter, and why he's still alive will also be explained in later chapters.  By the way, Harry and Hermione just can't be a couple.  RON AND HERMIONE forever.  Just had to add that.  HA!

Burnin' Broom Gal:  You're welcome ever so much.  Don't die!  That would mean you couldn't review for my story!  THAT WOULD SUCK!  Calm down, no need to bash your brains against the lid of a coffin, although, you're probably right, I'd freak out.  I'm sorry I made you cry!  You seriously have nightmare problems?  That's weird.  I never have nightmares, even after I watch stuff like The Ring.  Did you see that?  Seriously freaky.  Okay, I'm sorry too about the dream with evil fairies burying you alive!  You put the imperious curse on me?  Not nice!  I wrote it anyways.  Hope you liked this chapter.  Not as evil, just angst.  Chill out with the killing yourself.  I don't need a ghost tracking me down!  Are they seriously selling a summary of book five?  I don't know if I'd even want to read it.  I'd just wait for the book to find out what's going on.  If I read the summary, I'd drive myself crazy trying to figure out what was going to happen!  

MixedUpAgain:  Don't die of suspense.  Here is the next chapter for you.  Yeah, they figured out that it was Harry she was talking about.  But they were thinking she was a bit off her hinges.  Review and I'll hurry with the next chapter, I promise.  Oh, and no cliffy this time!  Be happy!

Autumn Breeze:  I'm an amazing Harry Torturer!  Great praise!  Thanks so much!  That was cute.  Dying to see how Harry gets out of his grave.  Well, he got out, but his torture isn't over yet!  Now you get to live anxiously awaiting what the heck I'm talking about!

LisaRose:  You're welcome for the angst.  You buried a character too, to cool.  What is that about?  Kung Fu: TLC?  That may be a stupid question, but oh well.

Arizosa:  You'd think I'd get it straight on how to spell your pen name, but I keep getting the s and the z mixed up.  Anyways, yea, you loved it.  I know, I loved that part too.  I am so mean!  Here's the chapter for ya!  Later!

Iniysa:  I stopped ending chapters like that!  Ha!  I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well!  

Anonymous:  You're welcome for updating.  Yes, somebody heard him.  And now he's out.  Although, the worst is yet to come.  

Tiger Lily:  Sorry for the cliffy, but as you noticed, I didn't leave you with an evil cliffy again!  Yes, there can be no story without the main character!  I just can't kill anybody, anyways.  Unless they're really getting on my nerves.  Keep that in mind. 

Japangirlcmw:  Glad to know you don't hate me!  Sorry about the distressing cliffhanger.  Not one in this chapter, at least, I don't think so.  I updated for ya!  Number one fan!  Hee-Hee!  

Masty2424:  Glad you like it.  Yeah, the school is going to be freaked out.  Yes, he has lived like ten million times, I know.  HA!  You dance?  That's cool.  BUMP?  Hmm…I haven't got a clue what that  means either.  Hope you liked this chapter.  I promise it will get more angsty soon!

Starkitty:  Here's the next chapter for you!

Weird:  Thank you for saying numerous times that this story is great.  I live on that kind of praise!  Well, he survived with the small amount of oxygen!  

Sara:  Don't be impatient; I'm trying to write fast.  I know though, I hate having to wait for the next chapter.  It's like really annoying.  So I try to get them out as fast as possible.  Did you like Sirius's reaction by the way?  I can't even remember now, I'm so caught up in replying to my reviews!  He was a smidge ticked off though.  

**********************************************************************************************

To anyone who went down this far, I'm listening to Christmas music!  Just wondering if anyone would read that!  I'm not on crack, I swear!  


	10. In the Shadows

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters. 

A/N:  I am getting so sick of writing that.  Sorry, anyways, only one person noticed I was listening to Christmas music last time!  Lei Dumbledore!  I wrote something for the heck of it at the bottom of my replies to the reviews.  Kind of like at the end of the second Harry Potter movie.  Did you guys see that?  It was about Professor Lockhart, or whatever his name was.  He was in a straight jacket on the cover of a book, for those of you who are wondering.  Anyways, I'm sick, and it sucks.  But I'm going to update now, since my FINALS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!  Yes!  Plus, the evil roomies are upstairs asleep.  Okay, I'm shutting up now, I swear.  Oh, I lied.  I am past the 100 mark on reviews!!!!!  I'm thrilled!  Now, I'm shutting up.

************************************************************************

"Uh." moaned Harry.  He threw his bag onto his bed and then crawled onto it himself.  The day had lasted longer than he thought was humanly possible.  As he buried his face into the pillow, he heard the door open and wasn't surprised when he found a hand on his forehead.  "Oh, for the love of Merlin, I'm fine." He mumbled, brushing the hand away.

"Harry, the way you were trudging around classes today tells me otherwise." Harry nearly fell out of bed when he heard Hermione's voice.  He hadn't expected her to come into the boys dorms.  "You look pale, are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yes, I'm just tired, okay?" said Harry sitting up to face his friend.  "Things seem different now.  Everyone's treating me like I'll fall apart or something.  Hell, even Snape was slightly nice to me today."

"Well, we're worried about you.  You've hardly eaten at all and…you won't talk about what happened."

"Did the thought ever occur to you that perhaps I don't want to talk about it?  Besides, I think you all talk about it enough without me having to." he said, getting up from the bed.

Hermione looked flustered.  He always did this. 'Why won't he just talk to us!' her mind screamed at her.  "Harry," but she was cut off.

"Look, dinner's in ten minutes.  Why don't you go ahead and go, alright?  I'll be there in a minute." he turned away from her, signaling the end of the discussion.

"Fine.  I'll see you down there then." she said and walked out the door.  Harry watched as Hermione went down the stairs and then fell back onto his bed again.  He thought he'd take a little nap before going downstairs and facing all the stares of the other students.  They'd been doing it all day and he was sick of it.  He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

*******************************************************************************__

_Before he even opened his eyes he knew where he was.  A deep feeling of dread crept into his heart.  He could feel dirt sifting through the slits in the lid.  The confined space made him feel like throwing up.  He brought his hands up in a futile attempt to open the lid, only to bring them down again in defeat.  As he lay there, he felt something moving down by his feet.  He lifted his head up until it hit the coffin lid.  The 'thing' near his feet was blacker than the darkness surrounding him.  As he watched it, he realized it was looking at him with glowing grey dead eyes.  He cringed in fear as it started to crawl up his legs, its eyes never wavering from his own.  He started banging on the coffin lid again and screaming for someone to let him out.  He could feel the 'thing' slowly getting closer to his face.  He thought if he looked at it, he would die.  Suddenly the coffin lid shot open.  Ron._

*******************************************************************************

Ron had Harry by the shoulders and was shaking him furiously.  Harry's eyes shot open and he looked at Ron as if he had just saved his life.  Harry sat up shakily, never losing sight of Ron.

"Harry, are you alright?  You were having a nightmare.  Was it about the coffin?"  Harry shied away as if burned.  Ron had learned never to mention the 'buried alive' subject around Harry, but decided to try anyways.  The nightmares were getting worse.

"We don't have to talk about it Harry." he said quickly, trying to calm him down.  "Don't flip out on me, alright?" he said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  

Harry mock glared at him.  "Shut up." he said, "I don't flip out."

"Seriously, are you alright?  I could tell this one was worse than the others."

Harry just nodded.  "I'm alright.  What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you.  Dinner started fifteen minutes ago." replied Ron.  "When you didn't show up, Hermione got worried and sent me to look for you."  

"Oh."  said Harry.  He was definitely getting tired of everyone fussing over him.  "Well, I am a little hungry now.  Let's go down so I can ease her fears." he said semi sarcastically.  He knew she really was worried about him.

"Okay."  

*******************************************************************************

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall, conversation stopped.  All eyes were on Harry, as they had been all day.  No one had dared to talk to him.  Some people were even scared of him.  What person died and then could come back to life?  Those who hadn't seen Harry in the halls were flat out staring at him, unabashedly, while others had the decency to look away once seen.  Harry had had enough.  

"I'm alive, get over it!" he said the last part in pronounced syllables.  As everyone in the Hall hurriedly looked to their plates in embarrassment, Harry and Ron made their way to their table, which was filled with smiling friends.  

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Harry." said Fred, with George nodding fervently by his side.  

Harry just smiled in return.  He noticed that Hermione was looking at him with a look that showed her concern and her pride of how he handled the idiots from the other houses.  

"I'm fine, Hermione." he whispered so only she could hear.  

"I could tell." replied Hermione, laughingly.  "I thought Draco was going to pass out when you came in." 

Apparently Malfoy didn't believe the rumors that Potter was still alive, but he did now. 

After that, most people kept their eyes to themselves, although some couldn't help it, and were caught looking at Harry, which earned them a glare in return.  

As Harry slowly ate his meal, his thoughts drifted to the dream he had just had.  It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it.  He hoped he would never have that dream again, but he knew he would.  He'd been having the same dream ever since he woke up in the Hospital Wing a week ago.  The 'thing' at the foot of the coffin had been new, though, and it scared Harry to no end.  

"Harry, dinner's over.  Are you coming back to the common room?" asked Ron.  Harry had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed half of the room leave.  

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in a few."  Harry wasn't in the mood to go converse with his housemates just yet.  He wanted some alone time, he hadn't been able to be by himself in ages it seemed.  

"Oh, okay.  Well, don't stay gone too long or Hermione will throw a fit, alright?"  

"Alright." and he left the Great Hall.  He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he also didn't care.  It was good to be able to be by himself for once.  No one constantly asking him if he was alright or following him around wherever he went.  He ended up in an area of the school he hadn't been in before, or at least it didn't look familiar.  This really didn't surprise him; he figured he'd find something new even when he was in his seventh year.  He climbed a flight of stairs that seemed to materialize from out of nowhere.  He ended up in a tower.  As he looked around he could see he was in the tallest tower.  He could see everything from here.  He climbed up onto the ledge, and sat down; letting his legs dangle over the edge.  If someone saw him now, they would probably think he was about to do something stupid.  However, that thought never crossed his mind. 

 He felt free, just sitting there, letting the wind blow through his hair, revealing his scar on his forehead.  This was the way he liked it, he would much prefer to be outside than in.  This was a new feeling to him.  He always liked being outside, but now the need to be without walls was greater than ever.  Confinement wasn't something he liked, even if he was in a classroom or in the castle at all.  When he had gone into McGonagall's class that afternoon, he thought he would pass out when the door had shut.  Divination was practically impossible for the mere fact it was so stuffy.  He sat by the window the entire time, taking deep breaths.  He was thankful no one had noticed his odd behavior.  He didn't want them to know about his fear.  He thought it made him seem weak, and he hated it. 

He hadn't realized how much time had passed.  He had been sitting on the edge of a tower for over three hours.  He didn't know that half the staff was currently searching for him or the Gryffindor common room was filled with his friends, who were worried something had happened to him.  He sat blissfully unaware, kicking his legs against the walls beneath him, while something crept slowly upon him.  

*******************************************************************************

"Where the hell is he?!" yelled Ron.  He didn't think he could take it if something happened to his friend.  Watching his friend die had been the most horrible thing he had ever bared witness to.  If they didn't find Harry soon, he thought he would explode.  Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting by their brother, in an attempt to calm him.  They knew what he was going through, and hoped Harry would show up before he cracked.  

"What if he's sick again?  What if he's hurt?  He kept getting sick before he….you know.  What if he's dying?" Hermione blurted it out and everyone in the room just stared, slack jawed for a whole minute.  "I know, it's a horrible thing to think, but it could very well be the reason he's not shown up.  He just got sick before, what if it's happening again?"  she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  She knew she wasn't the only one who had been thinking the same thing.  Everyone was worried that Harry might up and get sick again.  And then what, would he die?  Would it just be a cold?  No one knew, and this is what would make people worry for the rest of their lives about Harry.  The fear that they might accidentally hurt Harry the way they had just done.  

"He's fine Hermione.  He's probably just sitting somewhere, thinking, and has lost track of the time.  He'll come back when he realizes how late it is.  And then, I'm going to beat the crap out of him."  Ron smiled at Hermione.  

"I hope you're right."  

*******************************************************************************

"Hello, Harry."  His blood ran cold at the voice.  It couldn't be.  

He slowly turned around and came face to face with someone he thought he'd never see again.  "Hello," he paused, not entirely sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.  "You're a ghost." he watched as the figure before him bobbed up and down.  Harry brought his hand up and right through the misty white figure.  "Just checking." he mumbled, before facing him again.  "I'm sorry about what happened."  He still felt guilty about what had happened last year.

"It wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself already." said Cedric, who was now floating directly in front of Harry.  

"What are you doing here?  Are you going to be like nearly headless Nick, now?  Or what?"  asked Harry.  

"Not exactly, Harry.  Actually, I'm here to help you.  You need closure about something.  I know you still think it's your fault that I died, but Harry, you've got to understand that it was Voldemort's doing, not yours.  You weren't to blame.  You didn't know the cup was a portkey, neither did I.  I don't blame you." He stated.

Harry looked at him for a moment.  The fact that Cedric Diggory was standing in front of him, telling him straight up that he didn't blame him was kind of hard to deny.  "I know, I know." he said. 

"Good."  he said, feeling he finally got through the thick headed boy in front of him.  "Now get off this ledge, before you join me in the land of dead people.  

Harry laughed.  "Have you seen my parents?" he didn't know why he asked it, but he had to know.

"A few times, actually.  They're very nice people Harry, they're very proud of you."  

Harry nodded his head.  His parents were proud of him.  "Why aren't they here too?  I mean, you're here; there are other ghosts that haunt the castle even.  Why don't you guys do it too?"  asked Harry. 

"It's kind of hard to explain, Harry.  The only reason you can see me is because you've, well, you've died." he said, shrugging his shoulders.  "You're parents can't come because of the way they died.  When people are murdered, or have abnormally horrible deaths, they generally don't come back.  They're not allowed, for fear that they might avenge their deaths.  Now you and I know that if they had the chance, they probably would, especially if it was to protect you.  Ghosts do have the ability to jump into bodies, you know.  But they have to know how to do it.  It's a very complex task, and most don't even try it.  It is very tiring."

"Wow." said Harry.  "I didn't know that.  But wait, you're here, and you were murdered by Voldemort, so, shouldn't you also not be allowed?"

"I'm an exception to the rule right now.  Since, technically I didn't know that I was murdered until after I was dead, I don't count.  When we ended up there in that graveyard, things were confusing, and I just didn't figure it out until afterwards.  So, I am allowed.  I don't feel the need to avenge anything, because I was happy before I died.  You're parents were worried about your safety.  That's the difference." said Cedric.  

"Oh, okay." said Harry, slightly bumming after realizing he wouldn't be able to see his parents.

"By the way, you might want to get back to your common room.  You've been gone for a very long time, they're worried."  

"Oh no!" he moaned. "They'll never let me out of their sights now.  Wait, are you leaving now?"  

"Yes, but you just might see me again soon." said Cedric, smiling.  "Hurry now." 

Harry ran from the tower.  

*******************************************************************************

A/N:  Hello all!  I'm leaving you with slight cliffy.  Sorry!  I felt like I was getting no where.  Anyways, I always feel like that, though.  But did you like it?????  Please say you did!  Now, let's just hope that no one beats the crap out of him for disappearing on them like that.  Well, I hope to just kind of skip to the Christmas holidays in the next chapter or so, since Christmas will be here very soon.  Well, on to the replies to reviewers!

MixedUpAgain:  Glad to know that you didn't die of suspense!  Yeah, I thought I'd better lay off of the cliffhangers before someone shot me.  But this one isn't too bad.  How are you?  I hope you're not bored anymore.  Well, you shouldn't be!  You read my story, if you're reading this, that is!  Yes, I love A Christmas Story.  It's like my favorite Christmas movie.  "YOU'LL SHOOT YOUR EYE OUT!"  I love that.  Yep, Harry isn't a very happy person right now, and it's about to get worse.  I'm so mean.  Promise kept, sort of.  REVIEW!  

Jocelyn:  Well, I'm glad you liked all my stories.  That makes me very, very happy!  Hmm….Snape….Hmmm…..I don't know.  He'll probably be in this story, but he won't be a main character.  Plus, I'm not too fond of him, either.  He's always so mean to Harry in the books.  He's a meanie.  Great, that just made my day when I read what you thought about my characterizing Sirius.  I was hoping for that.  Thanks!  Vernon's about to be a big fat jerk, just so you know.

JaimeyKay:  Way to keep you mouth shut!  LOL!  Prepare to be taunted!  Oh, it was definitely hard to write.  I was afraid I wasn't getting it across how angsty I wanted it to be.  But I think it worked for the chapter.  Yes, getting buried alive, thankfully, isn't an everyday occurrence! lol.  Yea, I did it perfectly, thankyou!  Come on over, I'd be more than happy to let you beat down the roomies. HA!  Yes, Vernon is about to come into play, probably in the next chapter or so.  And Christmas will be spent with the Dursley's!  So no goodness for Harry, yet!  Yes, the ending was sad, I liked it though.  I was about to put AWW in it, but decided it would ruin the moment!  Hee-Hee.  YOU HAVE TO WAIT!!  I can't tell you yet how he died and came back to life.  What did you think of the Cedric scene?  Was it good?  Did it make sense?  TELL ME!   Oh and yes, I was incredibly NOT frightened by your act of demanding! LOL!  Finals sucked, but hey, it's all good now! HERMIONE AND RON FOREVER lol.  

Dream:  Good name!  Thanks!  Glad you like my writing!

Burnin Broom Gal:  Holy crap, you're alive!  So, how are those dreams coming?  Sounds like you're still having issues with your nightmares.  Glad you liked the last chapter, and woo-hoo, they made it on time to save him!  Now, he's just got to attempt to not get killed by his extremely worried teachers and friends!  Yep, no curse can get to me, I have a force field surrounding me and my computer!  I don't get nightmares, sorry!  Not even The Ring could freak me out.  ALthought, I spent most of the time with my hands over my face! lol.  I am such a wimp.  I can't wait until book 5!  That is quite sad, my friend.  But fanfic is wonderful!

Hermione Eveningfall:  Perhaps I should send you some smelling salts????  lol.  Yes, he's alive!  And alright!  

Lei Dumbledore:  I'm still listening to Christmas music!  It's the greatest thing in the world!  Next to writing and reading Harry Potter fics.  Or the book, if she ever gets it published!  Are you on break yet?  I am, although I won't be attending school next semester.  Thank goodness.  A semester off is what everyone needs.  Yes!  The angst showed, and it was BLOODY BRILLIANT!!  Cool beans.  Yeah, I can see it now.  "I'm hexing you, roomies!'  they would stand there and look at me dumbly.  Ah, but they are moving out in four months.  That's a long time, but then I could freaking update everyday if I wanted to!  Here's the more for you!

Arizosa:  were you mumbling because it was good?  Shrieking!  Jeez, did I freak you out?  Sorry!  Hope this chapter was just as good.  Let me know what you think!  
  


Tiger Lily:  I have something planned for the Dursleys, actually.  Rita sucks.  Glad you liked it!

Masty2424:  Glad you liked it.  Your heat thingy broke, is that what you were trying to say?  Wearing gloves and typing has to suck.  Did it get fixed?  Hope the show goes good.  I think I've heard the candlelight version of heaven.  It's cool.  I updated!

Iniysa:  Glad you liked it, here's the next chapter for you!

Ashiah Kusnezov:  Did I spell that right?  Great, you liked it.  I try my best.  I am done with finals!  Yes!

Lanfear:  Good.  Yea, I'm not mean anymore.  I know I'm nice.  It's what I live for.  Good, I'm glad you liked it!  Okay, but apparently I'm about to be mean again!  Dursley's in the picture very soon.  Cookies!?  

Icewind Stormfire:  Prodding, note taken.  I have updated!

Anna:  yes, I have many reviews!  110! I was so excited!  I want this story to be extremely long.  I haven't had an extremely long story yet!  Epic length is right.  Yeah, we're both gonna kill him, Vernon, I mean.  He's evil.  I have something up my sleeve for him, though.  You'll like it.  How did you imagine it would come out?  I want to know!  Anything I can do to improve, just let me know.  Constructive criticism is always good, sometimes.   But since it came out perfectly, I'm a happy person.  Glad you liked the cliff free ending, because they're coming back strong soon!  AH!  


	11. Christmas Break

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N:  Hello again!  I'm sorry this took so long, I tried to get it written by Christmas, but it is now the 27th, a tad-bit late.  I'm sorry.  Well, hopefully I can write this all tonight, but the roommate could come back at any moment.  I greatly dislike it when they are here.  Anywho, I always seem to talk about them, I'll shut up now.  Here's the story.

************************************************************************

Harry ran down the hallways as fast as he could.  He could only imagine what his friends and professors were thinking.  And he especially didn't want them thinking that he was hurt, or worse, caught by Voldemort.  As he rounded the corner, mere feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, he ran smack dab into none other than Snape.  

"Great." He muttered to himself.  Of all the people who had to find him, it had to be Snape.  

"Well, well, well.  Mr. Potter, I think you have some explaining to do."  he said, grabbing him by the neck of his robes and dragging him in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  As soon as Professor Snape opened the door, he knew he was in trouble.  It appeared as if half the damn staff was congregated in the room, forming a search party of some sorts.  Not only were there teachers, there were also many Weasley's.  Four of them to be exact.  Molly, Arthur, Charlie, and Bill Weasley were looking at him with something akin to fear, joy, and extremely ticked off.  He was dead meat, and he knew it.  

"Where the hell have you been?" roared Mrs. Weasley, rounding on him as soon as she saw him.  She hadn't meant to sound so course, but the thought of losing him again was too much to bear.  "Are you out of your mind?  You had us sick with worry!" she grasped him by the shoulders and bore her eyes into his.  "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." he said, averting his gaze from her own.  He felt like the embodiment of crap.  He should have paid more attention to the time.  "I'm sorry, really, I just lost track of time.  I didn't even notice until Cedric pointed it out…" he stopped in mid-sentence, realizing what he said.  He noticed that all in the room, who hadn't previously had their eyes on him, now did.  "Way to go, dumbass.' 

"Harry, you said Cedric.  You mean Diggory?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  Harry thought the headmaster looked slightly alarmed.  He was also fairly certain that Dumbledore would believe that Cedric couldn't come back because of the way he died.  Little did he know.  But he didn't know if he could tell this certain secret or not.  He also knew that if anyone would understand, it would be Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Sirius, walking up towards his godson.

"Apparently, Black, your godson has gone off his rocker." said Snape sardonically.  Harry noticed for the first time that the greasy haired git still had a hold of his robes. 

"Shut the hell up, Snape." hissed Sirius, practically pushing Harry into Snape's body.  "My godson is perfectly sane, unlike some people I know." he said, drawing even closer to the man he hated most.  

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, BLACK!" he yelled, face to face with Sirius.  

"Now, now, you two, I think that is quite enough." said Professor Dumbledore, making his way towards the two arguing in front of him.  The two eldest Weasley son's made to drag the two away, but before they got the chance, Harry reacted.  The whole time his godfather and his potions professor had been arguing, they had been getting progressively closer and closer to each other, squashing Harry between them.  This was not a feeling he liked, confinement.  As the two grew closer, Harry could feel himself panicking, and a weird sensation started inside of him.  If he didn't get the two off of him right then and there, he thought he would explode.  And he did.  

************************************************************************

Ron sat in his dormitory, Hermione by his side.  She had long given up on the rule of no girls in the boy's dorms.  

"Guess what!" yelled Colin Creevy, entering the room without knocking.  Ron and Hermione looked up in mild interest, never believing that Colin would have anything constructive to say.  "They found Harry!" he said, clapping his hands together like a giddy child.  Before they had time to process the information, Colin left the room again.  They looked at each other in a moment of silence, and then it hit them.  

"Oh my god!" yelled Ron, jumping up from the bed, dragging Hermione with him.  "They found him, yes, yes, yes!" 

"Come on, let's go see where he is." They started to leave the dorms, when they heard a strange noise coming from behind them.  It was Harry's trunk, it was bouncing up and down like something was trying to get out of it.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, edging closer to the trunk.  

"I don't know.  Shall we check it out?" he asked, also moving towards the trunk.

Hermione just nodded her head and cautiously unlocked the trunk.  As soon as she did, Harry's staff came flying up, it was glowing as they had never seen it do before.  They jumped back in surprise.  

Ron looked at his friend in complete shock, before they both ran out of the room.  They had to get to Dumbledore.

************************************************************************

Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt as if he was being surged by power.  He saw streaks of blue light, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.  Then he felt it explode, the light, the energy, all of it, coming from inside him.  He saw professor Snape and Sirius go flying through the air, and also saw the others in the room being thrown against the walls, or knocked onto the floor.  He had to get control, he was hurting them.  With all his energy he focused on controlling the power that seemed to emanate from him.  He could feel it dying away, as if it had never happened at all, except for the fact that the room looked as if a tornado had just blown through.  

He stood there, regaining the breath he seemed to have lost.  

"Harry," asked Dumbledore cautiously.  He was pretty sure he knew what just happened.  Harry had felt trapped, and had reacted.  Violently.  "look at me." Harry slowly brought his head up and locked gazes with the headmaster.  To his sides, he could make out the others picking themselves up off the floor, or wherever they had landed.  

"Are you calm?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." 

Snape looked on the verge of killing someone.  "Potter, you idiot, are you trying to get someone killed."  

Harry, however, looked on the verge of tears.  "I didn't mean to do that."  The thought of hurting someone, involuntary or not, brought back all his feelings of guilt.  It brought back the haunting image of Cedric Diggory lying dead on the ground.  'I thought I was over that.'  Apparently not.

Snape advanced on Harry so quickly that Harry took a step back in shock.  The man moved fast.  "You may not have meant it, but it happened.  What the hell was that?" he asked.  He had never seen anything quite like it.  

"I don't know." said Harry, who found his godfather standing next to him.  When did he get there, he didn't know.  

He felt crowded, like there were too many people in the room.  "I need some air." he said, walking towards the door.  But Snape stopped him.  

"Wait just a moment, Potter." he looked semi afraid.  The thought of getting blasted across the room again wasn't all that appealing.  "You still have some explaining to do."  

Harry stopped in front of the door and turned around.  "I lost track of time, it won't happen again." 

"What about Cedric Diggory?" pushed Severus.

"Wishful thinking, nothing more." he stated, and then walked out the door.

"What in the world just happened here?" asked Professor McGonagall, who was nursing to a cut on her arm, compliments of the wall slamming into her.  However, at that precise moment, Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

"Dumbledore…" began Ron, but stopped when he noticed that half his family was gathered in the headmaster's office.  "What are you doing here?" 

"We came to help look for Harry, but that is no longer necessary.  We found him." explained Molly.

"We know he was found, but we came for a different reason."  Hermione broke in.

"And what reason was that Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore had sat down at his desk, looking extremely tired.

"Harry's staff…" began Ron, but stopped when he noticed the looks he was getting.  

"What exactly happened with his staff?"  asked Snape.  Ron sneered at him before addressing Dumbledore once again.  

Ron looked at Hermione to explain.  "Well, it kind of came alive, I guess you could say.  It nearly broke out of Harry's trunk, and then it started glowing again, but it was brighter than ever before."

"That explains a lot then." said Sirius.  "We shouldn't have been crowding him.  It scared him." He seemed about to spit fire at Severus.  

"Don't look at me.  It's more your fault than mine." 

"That's enough, from the both of you!" bellowed Dumbledore, and immediately the two quieted down.

"I suppose we'll have to help Harry learn to control the staff." mused the headmaster.

 Without another word, Dumbledore left the room, followed by the teachers.  Ron and Hermione gathered around the Weasley's and Sirius.

"What just happened here?" asked Hermione.  

"Harry happened, dear." replied Mrs. Weasley.  

************************************************************************

In the next few months, Harry was taught to control the staff, and the power which threatened to explode anytime Harry felt he was in danger.  But soon, he no longer even had to think about it and the urge to 'explode' was suppressed.  However, he was becoming more and more anxious of the impending visitation with his uncle and his family.  Spending the entire break with them was beginning to worry him.  Due to the 'incident' earlier in the year, he hadn't been having the regular sessions with his uncle, and he began to worry again.  He was sixteen years old, and the fact that he was scared of his uncle kind of ticked him off.  But if his uncle did decide to attack him, it would be useless.  His uncle outweighed him by at least 200 pounds.  He also couldn't use magic, which sucked in his opinion.  But his social worker, Indra Rostau, had reassured him time and time again that his uncle was changing.  Today was the last visitation with his uncle before the Christmas Holidays.  

As he sat in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, he heard the Portrait slide open behind him.  He turned around and saw that it was Indra.  Harry looked at her confused. 

"Where's my uncle?" he asked.  

"He's waiting in the Great Hall.  I just wanted to have a little discussion with you before we head down there.  Is that alright with you?"  

"Yeah, sure." he said.  He actually had wanted to talk with her privately as well.  He heard from his godfather that it was Indra who had discovered he was alive.  He wanted to thank her for that.

"Well, for starters, what do you think about your uncle?  Do you feel secure when you're around him, or do you still feel as if you can't trust him?"  

Harry paused for a moment to consider the question.  He honestly didn't know how he felt.  Sometimes he felt as if his uncle had changed, other times, he couldn't tell.  "Well, I don't think I could ever trust him again, and I really don't feel secure when I'm around him.  I don't think I ever will.  Because of what he did, I don't think I'll ever feel safe around him."  

"That's perfectly understandable, Harry.  You have every right to feel untrustworthy towards him.  But I have the feeling that he is trying to change.  He wants you to trust him.  And Harry," she began and looked at him very seriously, "if he does try anything, I'll feel it, especially if you call out to me." 

Harry looked at Indra as if she had lost her mind.  "Call out to you?" he asked.

"Precisely."

Harry still looked confused.  "You heard me, didn't you?" he asked, realization dawning on his face.  "When I was…down there.  You heard me."  

"Yes, Harry, I did."  

"But how?" he asked, still not completely absorbing the information.

"I guess you could say I have a rare and special gift.  I can sense when someone is in pain, emotional, physical, or otherwise.  But I have to be close by to feel it.  That is why I became a social worker, Harry.  As soon as I enter a home, I can feel whether or not that child has been abused.  It gives me the strength I need to take a child away from their caregivers and know that I'm doing the right thing.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what if you're too far away to hear me?"  

"Call out to me, use your mind.  I'll hear it, no matter how far away I am."  she patted his hand lightly, but I honestly don't think you'll ever have to use it.  I feel the change in him.  He desperately wants you to trust in him."

"Thanks Indra, it helps to know that."

"Sure thing, kid." She stood up from the table and motioned for the door.  "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." 

************************************************************************

Before he knew it, Christmas Break had arrived.  He was so nervous he was shaking.  

"Don't worry, Harry, everything will be fine." said Sirius, although he wasn't sure he believed it himself.  "You mail me every day, you understand?" 

"I will, believe me, I will."  he said, dragging his trunk over to the door.  "Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for slamming you against the wall that day."  he had been wanting to say that to him for a long time, but had honestly never got the chance to do it, what with everything that had been going on.

Sirius grasped Harry's arms and pulled him into a hug.  "Don't you worry on it.  It's in the past and I don't want you to feel bad.  It didn't hurt me, so forget about it, alright?"

"Thanks, Sirius."  

"Anytime." Sirius hugged Harry tightly, never wanting to let him go.  He had a feeling about this, and it wasn't a good one.  "Be careful, promise me."

"I promise." 

"If he does anything, you get a hold of someone, we'll come and get you." 

"Don't worry, I will."

"I'm counting on it." whispered Sirius.

************************************************************************

As Harry was about to board the Hogwarts Express, he was surprised to see Dumbledore coming towards him. 

"Hello, Harry.  I just wanted to give you a little present before you leave."

"Oh, okay." he said, unsure of what his headmaster would want to give to him.  As he stood there waiting, Dumbledore pulled a medium sized mirror out of his robes and handed it to Harry.  

"A mirror?" he asked, wondering want in the world he would do with a mirror.

"It's a magical mirror, Harry.  Think of it as a looking glass.  You will be able to talk directly to me through it.  And if the need arises, you can use it to bring you directly back to Hogwarts."

Harry was amazed, he never felt so cared about in his life.  "Thank you Dumbledore, but if this is a port key, won't it bring me straight back when I touch it?"

"Not exactly, Harry.  It's not the same as a port key.  If you feel you are in danger, just touch the mirror and say 'return.'  You will immediately arrive in Hogwarts, in my office to be exact." said Dumbledore.  "Oh, and Harry, always keep it with you."    

"I will, Professor."

************************************************************************

The second Vernon had Harry in his hands, he was jumping up and down inside with glee.  Now all he had to wait on was that stupid social worker to make her unannounced visit.  Thankfully, he had overheard the woman on the telephone talking to her boss.  He knew precisely when the visit would be and also knew it would take place only one time the entire break, much to Rostau's dismay.  Apparently they needed her elsewhere, and thought he was progressing just fine.  

What did they know, anyways?  

************************************************************************

A/N:  sorry to leave it here, but I thought it was about time for another cliffy.  Besides, I need to come up with horrible ideas on what Vernon could possibly do to Harry.  I have one in mind, and you'll probably shoot me for it.  You'll just have to wait to find out.  Review!!!!!!!!!  And maybe you'll get the update tomorrow!!!!!!!!  MAYBE!!!!!!!!

Lily Evans:  I'm very glad you liked it!

To whom it may concern:  Ah, you cried through four chapters?  Cool.  I'm glad I had such a profound affect on you.  Thanks on the complex imagination.  I hope to only improve on that trait in the next chapters!  Keep reading!

CCChute81:  If you are reading this, I'll think on it.  

Lanfear:  Prepare yourself, the Dursley's are coming full force next chapter in all their evilness.  Well, hopefully you'll have two updates by the time you're back.  Thanks for the cookie!

Deity:  Thanks!  I love these kinds of reviews!  Well, as long as you kept reading it, that's awesome.  Keep up with your work, though.  Never mind, just read my story!  Characterization is always good and I tried with Cedric.  

Dream:  It's what I live for, to keep you in suspense, of course.  Updated!  Be a happy person!

MixedUpAgain:  I tried not to make the last chapter a cliffy, but this one sort of is.  Vernon's all revved up on hurting Harry again.  Why does a math class want to know what your career will be?  Shouldn't they be more concerned with, say, math?  Babies are awesome.  I love 'em. Of course Cedric's back.  I can't answer whether or not he'll die again, but don't count on it.  I hate it when people don't update like immediately.  SO I at least try to do it a few times a month.  Sounds interesting with the LOR thing!  Shit, I died!  I don't know what they actually say, but it sounded good.

Jade Caminus:  Oh, I'm tearing up.  One of the best stories you've ever read.  Cool.  Just so you know, I have a person who was reading my story in class and ended up yelling when something bad happened.  It was hilarious.  She had to come up with an excuse for yelling out.  Like everyone was looking at her.  I'll read your story as soon as possible.  

Burnin broom gal:  I'm sorry about the dream, but I figure I should warn you now, it's gonna get worse!  That dream you had is seriously disgusting.  I would have freaked out.  Yes, the finals are finally over.  

Lei Dumbledore:  I love them too!  I was listening to them on my musicmatch jukebox the other night, although it's not Christmas anymore, oh well.  I've discovered that living on your own sucks.  I've also decided that I'm never living with anyone else ever again, at least until I find the perfect guy.  Glad you liked this chapter!  Thanks and good luck with the rest of the semester, and grad school, if you go!

Weird:  Long time no see!  It's alright.  How are you doing on that story of yours?  Last time I checked you hadn't updated.  Not that bored, I'm still going. 

Masty2424:  I am very glad you won!  I've noticed a story where they had Harry kill himself on a tower, but that is definitely not what I was going for.  In fact, those stories aggravate me.  I just can't ever picture Harry killing himself, he's too strong for that.  But that's my opinion.  I'm here, just hang on, ms. I review on every chapter!  Ha, just kidding. 

Iniysa:  Glad you liked it.

Autumn Breeze:  I know, that is exactly what I thought.  Harry couldn't possibly kill himself.  It's just not right.  And Harry will remain Harry.  Kind of.  Thanks!

JaimeyKay:  Oh you!  Hermione and Ron!  Cool, just read the next chapter and review a very long review!  

Amy Potter 13:  Your wish is my command.

Ta Ta for now.  


	12. Back to Privet Drive

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  Well, I said the next day, but how about in two days?  Sound good.  Cause here it is!  I hope you enjoy it!  And here it is!

************************************************************************

Harry was sitting in the back seat of Vernon's car.  His trunk and other items were in the trunk of the car, and he had stuck his wand and his photo album in his jacket.  He wanted to hide them before his uncle saw them.  Old habits die hard, but he also didn't know how his uncle would react if he saw them either.   Plus, it would be very bad if a death eater or, heaven forbid, Voldemort himself decided to attack while his wand was sitting in his trunk locked in the cabinet under the stairs.  Indeed.

His uncle was trying to make small talk with him, but Harry didn't know what to talk about.  This whole situation was quite awkward to him.  

"Well, Harry how was school?" asked Vernon, not wanting to know about it at all, but trying to gain Harry's trust just the same.  

"Uh, it was fine uncle." he said.  

"That's good." he wished the damn kid would talk more.  

"What would you like for supper?" Harry nearly fell off the backseat in surprise.  Never in his life had his uncle asked him what he would want for any meal whatsoever, let alone supper.  

"Um…I…maybe…anything would be good." he finally managed to blurt out.  

"Anything." muttered Vernon under his breath.  He was starting to get annoyed, but didn't show it.  "Alright then, how about steak?  Petunia was thinking about making some for supper.  Does that sound alright?"  The thought of letting the little brat eat his steak was almost beyond him.  But he had to keep up the act.  The mere thought of Harry trusting him, and then him tearing that trust away was enough to keep him going.  

"Sure, that sounds good." he said happily.  He was never allowed that kind of food before.  Perhaps he had changed.

After that the conversation between the two came to a halt and Harry was left to his mind's wonderings.  The first thing that popped into his head was Cedric Diggory.  About a week after Harry had seen him for the first time, rumors started to fly about him losing his mind.  Somehow, Draco Malfoy had found about him speaking to Cedric and went with it.  Everyone had been staring at him oddly, especially those from Cedric's house.  Most people had honestly thought he had gone mad.  Then there was that day in the Great Hall.

_"Well, Potty, talked to any dead people lately?" mocked Malfoy, loudly from the Slytherin table.  Harry tried to ignore him, but everyone in the room had laughed, even some of Gryffindor.  That was almost too much for him to bear.  His own house was laughing at him.  Although some of them looked on the verge of murdering Malfoy.  _

_"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled Harry.  He refused to let him get to him._

_"Diggory probably came back to get revenge, wouldn't you think?  I mean, it was your fault that he died, wasn't it?" he asked, making half the room gasp this time.   If only the teachers had been there.  It was still early, and they hadn't even begun to show up yet.  _

_"You shut your mouth, Malfoy!" yelled Ron, sticking up for his friend.  _

_"Stay out of this, Weasel!" he yelled back.  Ron stood up from the table and started walking towards the Slytherin table. _

_"You'll regret that one!" _

_"I'm shaking in my boots." he said sarcastically. "Trying to protect your murder causing friend?" he asked.  _

_"It wasn't my fault!" yelled Harry.  Most of Gryffindor was standing up for Harry now, including the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  "You're the one who's got a death eater for a father!" he said._

_"Why you little..." he yelled, advancing on Harry.  "I hope Voldemort kills you, and then you can join Cedric, and live in torment because he will know it was your fault he died!" he bellowed.  Everyone in the room suddenly grew very silent.  Only it wasn't that particular statement that had silenced them.  It was the figure in the air which had._

_"What the hell do you know, Malfoy?" asked Cedric.  Draco slowly turned around and faced the floating apparition in the air.  _

_"What the…" asked Draco._

_"You might want to know the facts before you start blabbing falsities." he said calmly towards the boy below him.  "Harry didn't get me killed, since you seem to think that, wrongly, might I add.  It was a trap, one we both fell into unknowingly.  If Harry could have saved my life, he would have.  Only he didn't get the chance.  I was killed, and the blame lays only on Voldemort, and Wormtail, of course.  So shut the hell up, Malfoy!" _

_Draco seemed to be stuttering incoherently, but no one was paying any attention to him.  They were more interested in Cedric, who had floated over to Harry and was talking privately to him.  _

_"I can't believe it's really him." whispered one of the Hufflepuffs.  Many of those at the Hufflepuff table were trying to get a closer look at their lost friend, but he soon he had disappeared. _

_"Hey, where did he go?" asked Cho Chang, who had been trying to get closer to the boy she had been involved with the last year he was alive._

_"He had to go, Cho.  Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be around." _

_"Alright."  _

_  ***********************************************************************_

That had been the last time he had seen or talked to Cedric, and it had been quite awhile.  He hoped to see him again sometime.  As it was, he and his uncle had just pulled into number four Privet Drive.  

"Well, we're here." said uncle Vernon, getting out of the car.  He opened the backseat for Harry to get out.  "You go on inside, I'm sure your aunt is dying to see you."  

"Don't you want me to get my stuff?" asked Harry.  He always had to get his stuff.  He wasn't used to his uncle being so uncharacteristic towards him.  

"No, no.  You go inside, I'll get your things." he said, plastering a fake smile upon his face. 

"Alright." said Harry, and he walked into the house.  

"One more week, and you're mine." he mumbled. 

************************************************************************

As Harry entered the house, he noticed that everything looked the same.  Absolutely nothing had changed.  He wasn't surprised, though, either.  He walked into the kitchen and was met by his aunt.  Dudley was no where to be seen.  

"Hello, Harry.  How was the trip?" Even his aunt was acting nice towards him.  

"It was fine, thanks.  Where's Dudley?" 

"Uh, well, the last I saw of him, he was upstairs in his room."  she said, getting out a pan from one of the cabinets.  "Did you and your uncle decide what you wanted for supper?" 

"Yes, he said something about steaks, if that's alright with you?" he asked.  He wanted things to start off on the right foot, and making his aunt angry wasn't on the right foot.

"That'd be fine.  Why don't you run upstairs and get your cousin.  He's been asking about you."  

'Dudley, asking about me, what, so he can hit me with his Smelting's stick?' he asked himself.  

"Okay." he said, and made his way upstairs.  He knocked on his cousin's door, and was surprised when it opened immediately.

"When did you get here?" he asked, slightly in an aggravated tone.  

"Just now." said Harry, wondering about his cousin's tone of voice.  "Aunt Petunia asked me to come and get you.  She's fixing dinner; I gather it will be done soon." 

"Oh, alright.  Do you want to watch television with me?" Harry noticed that Dudley's attitude had changed.  He wasn't nearly as annoying as before.  

"Sure."  They went downstairs into the living room and Dudley turned on the television.  There wasn't really anything on, so Dudley left it on a show Harry had never heard of before.  "What's this?" he asked.

"Um, I think it's called Charmed.  I thought you might like it." said Dudley, laughing.  

As soon as the show progressed, he knew what it was about.  Witches.  

"Cute, Dudley, real cute.  Won't your dad get mad?" 

"Naw, he doesn't mind."  

"If you say so." replied Harry.

"I do." 

About an hour later, Petunia called everyone into the kitchen.  They sat down at the table and Harry made to set the table.

"No, Harry, you sit down.  I'll take care of that." said Petunia, steering Harry towards a chair.  When she had loaded everyone's plates down with an enormous amount of food, she finally sat down herself.  "Enjoy."

They all ate silently.  To Harry, it was a miracle in itself.  He couldn't believe they were treating him so nicely.  He finally let himself relax, and dug into the food.  He didn't notice as his uncle glared at him.  

************************************************************************

That night, when he went upstairs to his bedroom, he noticed that it was much better furnished than before.  His bed looked brand new, along with the dresser, nightstand, and there was even a muggle radio sitting on the nightstand.  He was never allowed one of those before.  

"Whoa." he said to himself.  He spent the rest of the night listening to the radio while lying on his bed.  The next morning, he quickly got up, just in case they wanted him to help with breakfast.  He could hear his aunt downstairs making an awful racket.  He quickly got dressed and went downstairs.  

"Do you need any help with that?" he asked.  She turned around, startled.  Her husband and son had come and gone, without even offering to help.  

"Don't you have something to do, like watch television or something with your uncle and cousin?" she asked him. 

"I'll help you, if you want me to." He could tell she was having difficulties with making all the courses at once.  

"Only if you really want to." she said, softening towards him.  He really was a little sweety when one wasn't a jerk to him, she noticed.  

"Alright, if you want.  Why don't you get started on cutting up the fruits over there." she said, pointing towards the counter where there were bananas and strawberries sitting on plates.  He walked over to the drawer, got out a knife, and then went back to the counter and started cutting up the fruits.  She started making pancakes and homemade syrup.  

Within thirty minutes everything was prepared and on their own serving plates.  They placed them on the table and waited as the two larger of the four came flying into the room.  They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast.

That was how it went for the next few days.  Harry noticed that he and his aunt were really getting along.  He could also tell that Vernon wasn't too pleased about it, even though he acted very nice otherwise.  Dudley as well.  But he didn't feel near as close to them as he did to his aunt.  He honestly felt she had changed from how she used to be towards him.  

Harry and Petunia talked a lot about anything and everything.  Towards the end of the first week, he noticed that Petunia was getting anxious about something, but she wouldn't say what.  On Saturday, he was sitting in the living room, watching television with the entire family when there was a knock on the front door.  

"I'll get it." said Vernon happily.  He knew exactly who it was.  He opened the door, and just as he suspected, there stood Indra Rostau.  "Why, hello Ms. Rostau.  Come on in." he said, and motioned for her to walk ahead of him.  As soon as she passed him, he let an evil smile come across his face.  Just a little longer, and everything would fall into place. 

Indra went into the living room and saw Harry.  "Hello, everyone.  How are we all today?" she asked.  She looked Harry over, physically and emotionally, checking for anything amiss, found nothing, and grinned.  

"We're fine, miss, and how are you?  Would you like something to drink?  Soda, coffee, water?" asked Petunia.  

'She seems very nice.' thought Indra.  "A soda would be lovely, thank you."  She followed Petunia into the kitchen area and sat at the counter.  "How are things going between Harry and the rest of you?" she asked. 

"Oh, things are going very well." said Petunia.  "I think Harry's really enjoying himself here." Petunia was smiling broadly.  'Tell her' her mind yelled.  But she couldn't bring herself to go against her husband.  Perhaps things would stay the same.  Vernon had been acting extremely well towards the boy.  She thought she would wait and see what happened.  

"That's what I like to hear." said Indra, smiling right along with the older woman.  "And is Vernon behaving himself?" 

"Yes, he's been wonderful with Harry.  I think things will be just fine." 

"Great." Indra looked back towards the living room.  "Do you mind if I speak privately with Harry?" 

"No, by all means, go ahead.  I'll go get him for you."  Petunia went back into the living room and whispered something into Harry's ear.  He nodded, stood up, and came into the kitchen.

"Well?" she asked.

Harry smiled, genuinely.  "I like it here." he said.  "They're all being really nice, especially aunt Petunia.  I definitely think she's changed.  I've had my doubts about Vernon, but so far he's been really descent.  I'm not worried or anything." 

"Alright, that's good.  And Dudley, how about him?  He looks like he could try even my patience." she said, laughingly.

"He's actually been tolerable as well.  Normally we just sit around and watch television when we're together."  

"Well, everything seems to be alright then.  I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Harry.  Just remember to be careful.  Have you been talking to Dumbledore with the mirror?"

Harry looked at her curiously.  "How did you find out about the mirror?" 

"Dumbledore told me, of course.  Well, have you?"

"Yes, we've been talking every time he gets the chance." he said.  

"Well, just be sure to tell him if anything changes.  I don't want you to worry or anything Harry, but this is the last time I'll be able to visit with you."

"What!" he whispered in a slight yell.  

"Shh…listen, as long as you have that mirror, you'll be alright.  My boss and my associates have looked in on this situation as well, they think you and your family's doing fine. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about.  But, in case I'm wrong, just use the mirror." 

"Alright, I will."  

"Good." She patted him on his head, and walked over to Vernon Dursley.  "A word if you please." she said, and he followed her to the door.  

He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but soon the door was opening, Indra was waving, and then she was gone.  Vernon decided to wait a few more hours before he put his foot down and gave that boy the lesson he desperately needed.  He'd been acting out of place the entire time.  Eating all their food, never doing a single chore, talking back, and the list went on and on, to Vernon, that is.  He couldn't wait.  But he couldn't risk being caught in case that woman decided to come back for something she 'forgot'.  People always seemed to do that.  

"Well, it's almost time for lunch, who's hungry?" asked Petunia.  They all raised their hands in affirmation and went into the kitchen, where Harry still stood.  

After supper that evening, Harry was sitting in his room, listening to the radio, his favorite thing to do after dark, when the door opened.  He was surprised because no one ever entered his room without at least knocking first.  It was his uncle.  

************************************************************************

A/N:  Damn those cliffhangers!  Sorry, but I thought I would stop it there.  Don't hate me.  I'll update as soon as possible, I promise.  

JaimeyKay:  Well, it wasn't the next day, but it was close!  Did that cheer you up!  Yes, nothing is ever easy for poor Harry.  I don't know, I might break the mirror, or have something else happen to it.  I won't kill him though.  Yes, I did it just to spite you!!!!  No, I definitely do not like the Harry/Ginny pairing, do you like me now?  I'm almost a single Harry type of person.  But if I did pair him with anyone, it would probably be Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I am confusing, I know.  But I like the Ron and Hermione pairing the most.  Demonic is good!  Evil…hmm…I can't think of any more for you!  Sorry to confuse you, he didn't actually explode, his powers did.  Sorry!  Yes, I quite enjoyed that line too!  "Harry happened, dear."  Yes, Sirius must remain evil and a jerk!  Sirius is sweet, isn't he?  WRITE A REVIEW TODAY!  Your wrath?  I'm so scared!  HA!  But here it is, apparently I'm more scared of your wrath than I thought!

Lei Dumbledore:  Thanks!  I'll start listening to it more often now, forget Christmas.  Yes, I learned early on in life that living with others sucks.  I got robbed my first semester at school, conveniently right after one of our roommates moved out.   Yes, working fulltime and school fulltime can be the death of you.  I'm sorry you have to depend on your parents for money!  It's great to make your own money, isn't it?  Updated!

Gabriella:  Your bad feeling is right on.  Yes, he was buried alive, much to his dismay!  What show did you see?  I should have watched something to see how their reaction was.  

It could have helped me to write his reaction, but oh well.

Saya-Sato:  Thank you!  Glad you liked it.  And here's the next chapter!

Hermione Eveningfall:  Way to *happy dance*.  Yes, he's gone back!  I'm evil, I know.  The only unexpected thing will be Petunia, I guess.  Or maybe not.  Just wait, sick Harry will come back full force in a few chapters!  You'll love it, I guarantee it! 

Qserenity2000:  Sorry about the cliffies!  


	13. Burnt

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  Sorry it took me so long to update, people.  I never had the chance for the obvious reason: roomies.  Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter.  I hope you all enjoy it, because my wrist is killing me, but I'm typing this anyways.  Love me!

************************************************************************

Vernon Dursley walked slowly into Harry's bedroom, stopping only when he reached the foot of Harry's bed.  "What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

Harry was slightly flabbergasted that his uncle was standing in his room, when normally he wouldn't step into it.  "Um, I'm just listening to the radio.  Why, is it too loud?  I can turn it down."  he said, reaching over for the volume knob.  He glanced at the mirror sitting beside the lamp on the table.    

"No, no, it's fine." Vernon sat on the edge of the boy's bed and turned to face him.  "I was just wondering how things are with you?  Do you enjoy it here?"

"Oh." said Harry, fully not expecting this response from his uncle.  "Well, I do.  I'm really getting along with aunt Petunia now, more than ever before.  Dudley and I are at least civil to each other, and you and I seem to be getting along better."  This came out more as a question than anything else.  He honestly hadn't been speaking much with his uncle.  But when they did talk, he was always kind to him.  

"That's good, Harry.  I was really hoping you were enjoying yourself here.  That you felt safe in our hands."  He moved closer to his nephew, only Harry didn't seem to notice.  "I wanted you to be surprised."  

Harry looked at his uncle expectantly.  What surprise was he talking about?  Vernon twisted his body, acting like he was looking at the doorway behind him.  Harry looked in that direction too, wondering what his uncle was so interested in.  He wasn't prepared when his uncle swung back around, slapping him full force in the face.  

Harry careened backwards, falling off the bed and hitting his head on the table all at the same time.  Slightly dazed, he looked up at his uncle, who sat calmly on his bed, in confusion.  He hadn't been expecting this at all.  "What…uncle, what are you doing?" he asked, slowly scooting away from his uncle, who was now standing in front of him.  He saw the absolute pleasure in his uncle's eyes, and knew exactly what was going on.  He'd been tricked; his uncle hadn't changed at all.  He had to get out now.  The mirror.  

He looked up at the beside table and made a dash for it.  But his uncle was quicker.  He grabbed Harry by his hair and threw him backwards.  He stumbled and hit the floor.  When he looked up, he noticed his uncle was now between him and the mirror.  If he didn't get to it soon, his uncle was going to beat him.  Using the wall as leverage, he picked himself up off the floor and glared at his uncle.

"You're going to regret this!" he spat.  

"Oh really?  And why's that?" he asked, stepping closer to his nephew.  

"Are you dense?  My godfather will curse you into the next century when he finds out about this.  You can't possibly think you can hurt me, and me not tell, do you?"  The thought that his uncle was considering killing him filtered through to his brain, and it showed on his face.  He faltered.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on taking you out or anything.  Although the thought has crossed my mind." he took another step towards Harry, who tried to back away only to hit the wall behind him.  "Well, trapped, aren't we?" he asked, sadistically. "Here's my idea, I knock you into the middle of next week and you keep your mouth shut or…" 

Harry glared daggers at his uncle.  "And I'll kick your ass on Thursday, you fat piece of shit!" he screamed and launched himself at his uncle for all he was worth.  The impact caused his uncle to fall backwards, with Harry on top of him.  He kneed his uncle straight in the balls.  Tensing in pain, Vernon threw Harry off of him.  He grasped his private area and writhed around on the floor.  Harry, who had somehow rolled under his bed, crawled back out and over to the bedside table.  In his rush, he knocked the lamp onto the ground, which shattered as soon as it struck the floor.  

The noise caught Vernon's attention and he shakily got up from the floor.  He noticed that Harry was clinging tightly to a little mirror.  He had a bad feeling about this.  

Harry was about to whisper the words to get him out of there when the door opened.  Petunia walked in holding Dudley's Smelting's stick.  "Just thought I'd lend a hand." she said, standing beside Vernon.  

Vernon stood stock still, surveying his wife.  So he had been wrong about her.  She did still hate the boy as much as he did.  This was a pleasant surprise. 

Harry looked on the verge of tears.  He had trusted her.  "What are you doing?  I thought you cared about me?" 

"Oh, Harry, I'm afraid you were mistaken."  She raised the stick high in front of her.  Harry thought she was going to throw it at him.  Only she swung it backwards, without looking, and hit Vernon full in the nose.  He fell into the wall, blood pouring steadily from his nose.  

"Come on!" yelled Petunia, grabbing Harry's hand and yanking him out of the room.  They ran down the stairs and out the front door.  She unlocked the passenger door of her car and opened it.  Turning around she put her arms around her nephew in a tight hug.  "I do care." she breathed. 

Harry was still shaken from the events that had just transpired in his bedroom.  He slowly put his arms around her as well.  She cared.  The thought seemed to echo in his mind.  It was odd, he hadn't ever expected anything like this from any Dursley, let alone his aunt.  He felt loved.  

"There's no time, get in." she said, pushing him into the seat.  She slammed the door and ran to the driver's side.  Just as she pulled on the door handle, she felt a fierce pain in her back, right before she passed out. 

************************************************************************

"Well, this has got to be the most boring vacation I've ever had." said Ron, sitting beside his twin brothers on the couch.  They had just got done doing their chores and were now bored out of their minds.  "You know, we haven't played wizards chess in a while, why not do that?" asked George.  

"Because, what am I supposed to do while you two are playing that game?" asked Fred.  

"Watch." said George sarcastically.  

"Shut up." replied Fred. 

"Why don't you guys go play some Quidditch?" asked Charlie, standing in the doorway to the living room. 

"We can all play." suggested Bill.

The three youngest brothers seemed to contemplate this idea before they all shook their heads in affirmation.  "Sounds good to me."

"It's too bad Harry isn't here to join in the game." said Ron.  He missed his friend dearly.  

"Oh, don't worry Ron.  He'll be here on Christmas Day.  Mom worked it out with the social worker, Indra, or whatever her name is, and with Harry's aunt.  It's supposed to be a surprise, so don't mention it in your letters, alright?"  

"Yes!" he yelled.  His vacation wasn't going to be as crappy after all.    

************************************************************************

Harry watched as his aunt ran around the car and started to open her door.  He noticed her eyes get very large, as if in pain, before she fell to the ground.  Where his aunt once stood, now towered the form of his uncle.  Harry screamed and started fumbling frantically at the door handle.  He finally wrapped his hand around it and pulled.  The door swung open and he jumped from the car, running as fast as he could down the driveway.  But before he could even reach the mailbox, he was thrown to the ground when his uncle tackled him.  His body scraped against the harsh concrete.  

Vernon held Harry down on the pavement, looking around suspiciously for any witnesses.  There were none.  He leaned down to Harry's ear.  "You're screwed now, boy." he hissed.  He grabbed Harry's hair, forcing his face up, before slamming it into the concrete again, rendering him unconscious.  

************************************************************************

Harry woke some hours later to find that he was lying face down on his bed.  He tried to move; only he couldn't.  He looked up and saw the reason for his immobility.  His wrists were tied to the headboard and upon further investigation, realized his feet were also tied to the footboard.  'Shit.' This wasn't good.  

There wasn't much slack in the ropes.  He could only move his wrists about two inches in either direction.  The same went for his feet.  Even though he was extremely small for his age, slipping free of the ropes wasn't an option.  

Fear started to creep into his mind.  If he was tied down, he would be at his uncle's mercy.  Fighting back clearly wasn't in the cards.  If only they would have been quicker.  He could be at the Weasley's right now, instead of tied down to his damn bed.  But, where was his aunt?  He only hoped she was okay, if she wasn't, as soon as he was untied, uncle dearest would pay, dearly.  

************************************************************************

"Why are you doing this?" she tried to reason with her husband, but he was beyond all hope.  He was running on complete and blind hatred.  "He's just a boy!" she screamed.  "You can't do this, they'll kill you for this, and you know it!"  Her husband had just gone into agonizing detail on everything he had planned for his nephew.  She couldn't bear the thought of what was about to happen to him.  Vernon Dursley had to be stopped.  He was clearly mad.  Only problem was that there was no one to help him.  The social worker wouldn't be back, his friends wouldn't be coming to get him until Christmas Day.  That was two days from now.  In two days, Harry Potter could be out of time.  

"I'll be long gone before they even get here.  I've got a week to play, and I intend to.  You, my dear wife, will stay safely locked in the closet, and be sure to listen for his screams."  he said, placing tape over her mouth.  "Do have fun." he jeered at her, then shut the closet door in their bedroom and locked it.

************************************************************************

Vernon Dursley walked downstairs to the kitchen.  He had to get something ready for his first lesson.  The boy simply had to learn.  One couldn't sit idly by and be lazy in his household.  Oh no, the boy had to learn.  After about ten minutes, he determined it was ready and walked back upstairs.  He opened his nephew's door and entered the dark room.

************************************************************************

Harry blinked repeatedly as the room was briefly illuminated by the hall light before the door was shut again.  He turned his head and saw his uncle enter the room.  He noticed his uncle was holding something red in his hands before he had shut the door.  Vernon drew steadily nearer to his nephew and set the red object on the bedside table before taking something silver out of his pocket.  Harry knew what they were immediately.  He started struggling fiercely in his bonds, drawing blood as the ropes cut against his skin. 

"No!" he screamed, as his uncle sat on the bed.  He placed the scissors on his face.  The cold metal seemed to chill his entire body, for he was suddenly shivering.  Vernon didn't say a word, he only drew the scissors down to Harry's lower back, and then he stopped.  He picked up the hem of Harry's t-shirt and started cutting the cloth up to his neck.  There, he once again stopped, and pulled the two pieces apart, exposing Harry's back.  Once again he let the cold metal of the scissors touch Harry's back, causing him to shiver even more violently than before.  

Harry watched as his uncle reached over and picked up the object he had laid on the table just moments before.  He picked it up and brought it over towards the boy tied to the bed.  For one brief moment, Harry caught a glimpse of the object his uncle was holding as it was silhouetted by the moonlight, and he started to struggle again against the ropes which held him in place.  

"No, uncle Vernon, don't!" he tried to pull away as the red hot oven burner was placed against his back.  He bucked, trying to rid it from his back, but his uncle only forced it down harder on him.  Try as he might, he couldn't stop the scream that escaped his lips, or the tears that fell down his cheeks.  

************************************************************************

From behind the closet door, Petunia wept.

************************************************************************

A/N:  Hi, I'm evil, I know.  Even more so now.  I'm sorry, I know it's shorter than they have been, but this is really hard to write.  I almost cried writing this.  Have any of you seen the video to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel.  If not, go watch it at CMT.com.  It's so freaking sad.  It's where I got my motivation, kind of.  Plus I know of a real life story about the scene that I just wrote, with a few differences.  Well, please review!  

JaimeyKay:  Well, what do you think?  Are you gonna kill me?  I'm evil, bad, wrong, sinful, etc… I know.  Did you think Petunia was mean for a moment there?  Nope, she's gonna be a good person.  I don't know about Dudley yet.  Update is here!  I hate Harry/Ginny.  They just don't go together, if you ask me.  Maybe it's because in the last book, she's like 11, and I just haven't gotten used to an older version of her yet.  I don't think he could handle a relationship either.  It would be way too difficult for him.  I think he'll be much more mature in the next book.  I mean, after all he's been through, how could he not be?  Poor kid.  I think Hermione reciprocates the feelings that Ron shows her.  I think they'll get together, but Harry will stay single, but who knows.  I know about the love triangle thing.  Life isn't perfect here people.  It's a bitch actually.  No, no, no.  Hermione and Neville?  That's interesting, but I think not.  Keep pretending, hon.  Look at me, I'm intimidated!  *laughing*.  Here it is, and I hope you liked it!

Saya-Sato:  Sorry for the cliffie, again!  I hope you still think this Harry-abuse is well done.  Writer's block charm???? Hmmm…let me think on it.  I don't be thinking so, but try writing something else just to get your mind off of what you were writing.  Maybe that will help.

Gabriella:  Dear me, that sounds freaky.  With other dead people too?  I'd be crapping my pants.  Vernon is going to be evil to poor Harry!  Thanks!

Somebody Else's Problem Charm:  Death threats, I just love those.  HA! Cliffies are what I'm best at, kind of.  I've never read any of ruskbyte's stories, but now I'm gonna go see what you're talking about.  Why does your mother hate fanfic.net????  How could she?  They robbed your backpack?  Sick jerks.  Well, I'm glad you saved your pants and your ten dollars! Gondor needs no pants??  

Lei Dumbledore:  Yes, the roomies were out.  How did you guess???  Good to make money!  Now that's bullshit!  I can't believe they cut a four foot long slash in your chair and then tried to throw it off as an accident.  That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard.  Sorry, I felt your pain and voiced it!  Or typed it, rather.  *laughs*  Cool, I gave you chills.  Did this give you chills?  I hope so.  Glad you liked it!  You're hilarious.  (Walks away whistling as if it never happened)  

To Whom It May Concern:  Glad it's one of your favorite stories!  

Mysia:  It's quite easy to do.  I'm mean!  No, glad you liked it.  Here's the update!!!!!!  Enjoy!

Psychochic:  yeah, we update at the same time.  I already told you that in the review I left you, but oh well.  Vernon is going to be evil, as I've already shown.  He'll flip, but maybe not in the way you're thinking.  I'm very pleased to hear you've enjoyed reading my story tremendously!  As I with yours!  Yeah, update yourself!

Qserenity2000:  I hope I updated soon enough!  Way to clap.  Glad you like.

Inigma:  I hope you didn't die!  I know I'm evil.  Sorry you haven't anything good to read.  Check out some of the stories in my favorite stories list for some good reading, if you wanna.  Here's the update!

Hermione Eveningfall:  Yes, sick Harry galore!  It's coming, just wait.  Whoa, calm down bouncy butt.  Another evil cliffie.  Sorry.  Liking the dances again.  HA!  

MixedUpAgain:  That's okay.  I hope you feel better now.  Medicine sucks, mind you, so I feel your pain.  Glad you liked the Cedric scene.  I actually forgot to put it in and I wanted to so bad, so I stuck it in a flashback.  Yes, I'm being obvious on what's gonna happen.  But soon the obvious won't be so obvious anymore.  I'm weird, I know.  

Iniysa:  Sorry to be mean!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Amy Potter 13:  The suspense is killing you?  Well calm down.  Here's the next chapter for you.  

Aenea:  Dependency issues?  Well, here's the next chapter.

Cerridwen:  many reviews, cool!  You cried?  How sweet.  Oh, and I'm talented.  These are the kinds of reviews I like to read.  Yep, Petunia's nice.  Go her.

Weird:  Sorry your computer isn't working.  I'm bad, I realize this.  Hee-Hee.  Glad you liked the chapter.

Christy:  I can't wait to see what they do either.  Probably kick some butt.  I need to start thinking on that, huh?  

************************************************************************

Lifestyles of the rich and famous.  I like that song.  Just blabbing.  *laughs hysterically*  


	14. The Trunk

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  Hi all.  I am extremely sorry for the wait!  But you will all be glad to know, or those of you who ever read these author notes, that the roomies have moved out.  So, hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently!  YEAH!  Well, anyways, I am still having issues with my wrist.  I seriously think it is carpal tunnel.  Or whatever it's called.  It hurts!  Okay, I'll shut up now.  Here is the next chapter!

***********************************************************************

The blinding sunlight streaming through the window and hitting him directly in the face was the only reason he woke up that morning.  Otherwise, he would have slept blissfully through the agonizing pain that was still ripping through his body.  Below his right shoulder blade to be precise.  His uncle had only graciously removed the burner when he had stopped screaming.  He refused to give into the madman that called himself his uncle.

Thankfully, his uncle had gone to bed shortly after his 'lesson', as he so lovingly called it.  After painstakingly turning his head to the left he was able to see the clock.  6:30 p.m.  Wonderful.  He had slept the day away.  He was actually surprised his uncle hadn't come in before now.  He assumed Vernon must want to rest for what lay ahead.  At least it was a beautiful day.  A beautiful day to escape.  But how exactly he was going to accomplish said task was beyond him.  He was still tied, uncomfortably, down to his bed, hand and foot.  To put it mildly, he was screwed, royally.  His only hope would be for his uncle to untie him for some odd reason that he couldn't possibly fathom.  He was under the impression that he was going to die tied to this bed.  

However, luck seemed to be upon him on this sunny day.  Or not.   

Vernon Dursley sluggishly opened his nephew's bedroom door and trudged across to the bed.  "Sleep well?" he asked sarcastically upon realizing he was awake.

"Of course." Harry bit back.  

Vernon looked on the verge of smacking the boy, but then seemed to change his mind.  A light smile formed on his lips before he reached down and untied Harry from the bedposts.  "I've got another little lesson planned for you today, you little git.  Now get up!"  

Harry was forced up from the bed by his hair and then dropped on the floor.  The sudden movement had jarred his burnt back, and he flinched as his uncle picked him up off the floor.  "Move, I've got things I need to do today."  he said menacingly.  Harry was then shoved out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  He thought he had heard a muffled yell, but then thought he was hearing things.  He dimly wondered where Dudley was.

As he was literally thrown into the garage he wondered what was going on.  Was his uncle going to take him somewhere?  He decided to voice his question.

"Um, uncle, are you going to take me somewhere?"  he hadn't noticed his uncle unlocking the trunk of his car.  If he had, he would have made a dash for it.  

"No rides for you, boy.  Oh no, you're going to have a little lie in."  said Vernon.

Harry looked up confused, from his spot on the garage floor.  When he saw what his uncle was pointing at, he recoiled in fear.  The mere thought of being trapped in the trunk brought back terrible memories.  He suddenly saw flashes of the inside of a coffin.  He shrunk back towards the door, but his uncle had already placed his hand on his shoulder.  

"Up you go." he said, hauling Harry to his feet.  In his daze, Harry wasn't thinking of fighting back, but of the coffin only he could see.  But the closer he got the trunk of Vernon's car, the more hysterical he became.  It was then that he started fighting back.  And with a vengeance.  Harry's left arm came flying out of nowhere, and struck his uncle directly in the eye.    
  


In his absolute shock, he staggered backwards and hit the wall.  A pile of tools, that he was certain he had never used in his entire life, came tumbling down upon him.  At that moment, he looked upon his nephew with nothing but sheer murderous rage.  'That boy is going to regret the day he was born.' he muttered to himself, while shakily getting to his feet.  Harry, meanwhile, was leaning against the car, reliving his time in the coffin.  

Vernon Dursley advanced on his nephew.  In a last fit of rage, he hit him hard in the shoulder with a hammer that had just recently fallen on him.  Harry was finally brought out of his waking nightmare by a searing pain that had suddenly shot through his shoulder.  He looked down at himself and noticed that his shoulder looked oddly out of place.  'That's not right.' he thought to himself.

He felt himself getting roughly picked up and then thrown down again into something dark and hard.  He realized he was looking up at his uncle as if from a distance.  The trunk.  He saw his uncle smile in a devious way before the lid was slammed shut. 

Harry screamed.

*******************************************************************************

Ron was sitting, staring off into space at the kitchen table, while the others around him were shoving their faces full of food.  It had been a long day, full of Christmas shopping, decorating, and wrapping.  The youngest boy of the Weasley clan had never felt so tired.  He was lazily scooping a spoonful of hot chili into his mouth when the first sensation hit him.  He suddenly 'knew' that Harry was in danger.  He didn't know why, but he wasn't about to doubt his senses.  As his spoon clattered into his nearly empty bowl, he attracted the attention of his family. 

"Ron, are you okay?" his mother asked.  He noticed that everyone was now looking at him with concern in their eyes.  He didn't think they would believe him if he just up and said that Harry was in danger.  He was pretty sure they would think something was wrong with _him._

"I'm fine, the chili just burnt my mouth." he explained, taking a deep drink of milk.  

"If you say so." said Fred, giving his twin a knowing look.  They were probably the closest family members to Ron.  They knew something was wrong.  Ron knew something.  They both made a mental note to speak with him that evening, after supper.

As soon as the table had been cleared and every dish washed, Ron sat sprawled on his bed.  He was currently plotting how to get out of the house without getting caught when the door swung slowly open.  

"Hello little brother." said George, entering before Fred, who was bringing up the rear.  "What's really going on?"  

Ron had to give it to them; they sure didn't waste time on pleasantries.  Nothing like getting straight to the point.  

"Alright, but the only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm under extreme duress."  he said, knowing his brothers wouldn't let him out until he told them everything.

"Sure." said Fred.  "We're listening." he said, very seriously.  

After Ron related his fear to his older brothers, they immediately began to scheme their own plot on how to get out of the house.  

"Okay, it's as simple as this:  I don't know if you're right on this or not, but I know you believe it to be true.  Knowing our little friend, he probably is in some kind of danger." A slight glimmer of anger passed through his eyes before going back to normal.  "So, we have to at least check on him.  There's no telling what that lard ass could be doing to him.  Now, as always, we wait for mum and the others to fall asleep.  I suggest we go by Floo Powder.  Dad said the Dursley's fireplace is still on the Floo network, so there's no problem there.  We just have to be extremely careful.  And quiet."  George ended his little pep talk, as it was, and the plan was made.  Now they just had to wait.

*******************************************************************************

The overwhelming fear seemed to encompass him and paralyze him.  He hadn't moved an inch since the trunk's lid was shut.  His eyes still remained completely clamped shut, and he was singing, very loudly, a muggle song he had recently heard on the radio.  His panic increased, and his singing was now more a loud bellow than anything else.  The only lyrics he knew of the song were the chorus, which he kept repeating over and over again.  "And I want a moment to be real, want to touch things I don't feel, want to hold on, and feel I belong, and how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same, they can't see me, but I'm still here."  The first time he heard it, he decided this song could be his motto.  If his mind was working, the thought would have occurred to him to call for his social worker.  But, his fear wouldn't allow it.

As he lay there, screaming said song at the top of his lungs, the thing he unconsciously feared came to pass.  He felt it.  Something was rustling down by his feet.  He kicked with all his might, making the 'thing' hiss in anger.  The pain in his back was making itself known, loud and clear.  He had rubbed his back on the carpet that he was lying on.  He briefly wondered why his uncle would have the trunk of his car carpeted; before fear became the all present feeling once again.  The dream he had had was at the forefront of his mind.  This was exactly like his dream.   The only problem now was this was reality.  There was no waking up from this one.  He tried to curl into a ball, only to yell out when his shoulder and the trunk bottom came into contact.  Moving, apparently, wasn't much of an option.  The 'thing' at his feet was now in motion again.  Harry flinched when it touched his leg.  "This isn't happening." he said to himself.  

"Of course it is, dear." 

*******************************************************************************

The sun had set at least three hours ago and three red heads were standing on the last three steps, peering into the darkened living room.  They listened tentatively for anyone who might stir, before actually entering the living room. 

"Okay, let's get this over with before mum wakes up and kills us all." said Ron, grabbing a jar from the mantle.  He dipped his hand in, scooped out a handful of Floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace.  "Remember, you have to be very quiet."  When the twins nodded, he proceeded.  "Vernon Dursley's house!' he yelled, but in a whisper.  

Ron tumbled out of the fireplace, and had to catch himself from hitting the coffee table, which was placed directly in front of it.  "Someone did that on purpose." he said heatedly.  He quickly pushed it out of the way as George, followed closely by Fred, fell out of the fireplace.  "Narrow miss, it was.  That stupid muggle put a coffee table right in front of the blasted fireplace.  Probably trying to break someone's leg." 

"Hurry, let's check his room, make sure he's safe, and then get the heck out of here." mumbled George, already climbing the stairs.  He knew one of the stairs creaked, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember which one.  And as luck certainly did not have it, he put all his weight on the creaky stair.  He thought he could have awoken the dead with the sound it made.

"Uh oh!" he moaned. 

"Who's down there?!" 

*******************************************************************************

She had just started to doze off when she heard a loud creaking noise.  Thinking that it was Vernon, up for a late night snack, she began to doze again.  The only problem was that now Vernon was yelling and making a ruckus.  Someone was in the house!  Had they come early?  She could only hope.  She began pounding on the door with renewed vigor.  Petunia Dursley was more than ready to get the hell out of this closet, and find a baseball bat.  She couldn't wait to bash that man in the head.

*******************************************************************************

Harry's head shot up in complete and utter surprise.  'It talks.' 

"Of course I talk." 

"Whoa, wait, I didn't even say anything!" he yelled, trying extremely hard to edge away from whatever was at his feet.  His fear of enclosed spaces was making it extremely difficult for him to breathe.  

"I think someone's been hit entirely too many times in the head." the voice seemed to be tipped with concern.

Curiosity got the better of him and he sat up, as much as he could, and looked down at his feet.  "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not a joke." he said, as he crawled up towards Harry's head.  

Harry was more than surprised when his mirror crawled up and sat on his chest.  It seemed the golden mirror had somehow sprouted legs and the glass was contorted into the shape of two eyes and a mouth. 

"I'm designed to get to where you are, Mr. Potter.  And, unless I'm terribly mistaken, you are in need of my assistance."  

"Yes, I am."

"I gathered as much." he said, his golden eyes looking at the bruised body beneath him.  "What do you say, let's get out of here?" 

"Okay…" he paused, "Did you hear that?"

"I can only guess you are referring to the infernal racket coming from inside the house?  It seems someone else has come to your rescue, as well."  

"Can you get me out of this trunk?" he asked, fearing for whoever was in the house with his uncle. 

"Of course, I can." he said, sitting perfectly still.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The mirror looked at the boy incredulously.   "You have to ask." he said.

"Oh.  Why didn't you just say so?"

"Why didn't you know?"

"Dumbledore didn't feel the need to tell me that, I guess."

"I, young sir, am going to have a very long talk with that man, but let's get you out of here first."

"Release me from the trunk." he said, while touching the mirror's face.  At once, the trunk popped open, and he wasted no time in getting out.  He took a deep breath of air.  He thought his lungs were going to burst while he had been trapped inside.  The shouting from inside the house broke him from his reverie.  "Ron?"  Could it be?

*******************************************************************************

A/N:  I'm sorry to leave it here, but at least it's not that much of a cliff hanger.  But I've been typing forever it seems, and my wrist is starting to kill me.  Time for a break.  Sorry!  Hopefully, and if I get a whole lot of reviews, I'll update in the next few days!

To Whom It May Concern:  I know me too.  On the fairy tale thing.  Vernon is a F****** bastard.  I'm glad you liked it!  Ah!  You think I'm a clever writer.  How sweet!  I'm sorry you killed off Draco.  Was it a good story?  And I'm your fav!  Nifty.

Lei Dumbledore:  So, it gave you chills did it?  Good, it did me too.  And I was writing it.  It's hard to write that stuff.  I'm really happy that you liked that chapter.  Hopefully this one was just as good.  Sorry your roomies were evil too.  Mine are almost gone.  Few more thing to pack, and then they're gone.  YEAH!

Hermione Eveningfall:  I understand you not agreeing with the abuse.  I don't condone it by any means.  It just has a thing to do with strengthening his character.  I'd kick his ass too.

Cartooned:  Insane ruler of the world?  Here's the more for you!

Jordan:  The social worker doesn't know yet.  But she will eventually.  Sorry it took so long!

Saya-Sato:  Evil, yes, I know.  Great, I was hoping I wasn't going overboard or anything.   It's a horrible thing, abuse is.  The mirror was found, as you now know.  I didn't want Harry to be unloved by all the Dursley's.  Glad you liked it.

Sailor Sol:  I know, it's very sad.  Well, at least I know I made an impact.  I meant for it to be sad.  Cool.  Favorites lists are always good.

Autumn Breeze:  So, I'm a perfect Harry torturer.  That's nice.  Sorry for the worst ending yet.  But I tried to make this one less horrible.  Did I succeed?

Mixed Up Again:  Because I'm mean and deranged.  Petunia is very nice in this story.  Dudley's somewhere around there.  I'm sorry to be so cruel.  Hamsters are nice.  We had one in my classroom at work.  We don't have it anymore, though.  He left us.  Who doesn't hate exams???  I hope you did well!

BlackUnicorn:  I can't believe it either.  Here's the update for you!

Dream:  Spooky?  Yeah, it kind of was, wasn't it?  Updated!

Crab Apple Fairy:  What's so bad about it?  It's not dumb.  I don't think so at least.  Of course, if she read some of the stuff that is on here, I could possibly understand.  But some stories are honestly good.  Ah!  She yelled at you?  What story did you recommend?  Cool, I was hoping I threw someone off with Petunia for like two seconds.  Death threats, they're what I live for.  Oh, okay.  (On the gondor thing)

Interesting.

AmyPotter13:  Sorry for only adding suspense.  But it's not a good story without suspense!  You know you love it!

LisaRose:  Don't I know that it happens in real life.  Everyone around me is getting abuse, I swear to something other than HIM.  I'm just venting.  Revenge is coming up soon.  Makes me wish a certain few people I know would drop off the face of the universe.  Always appreciate your parents.  He'll get his, (Vernon) I mean.  It's going to be fun.  Single White Female movie!!!!!!!  Mother of goodness.  That is psycho.

CCChute81:  Here's the next chapter.  Glad you liked it.

Iniysa:  I know, I am mean.  Here's the next chapter.  Hope you like it too!

Arizosa:  It took me a minute to realize you weren't bitching me out!  When I first looked at your review I was like, holy crap, what did I do???  Then I realized you were talking to Vernon, right, right, right??????  Just checking.  Glad you liked it.  Sorry it was short, hopefully this one was longer.  I completely agree with all you said.  Don't worry, Vernon's gonna get his!

Tiger Lily:  Of course I won't kill him!  I've already done it like ten times.  He'll live and all that nifty jazz.  I don't like it when he dies either.

Agnei Smith:  I did update!  Cool for me!  Don't die!  I need you to review! Oh, and cool, because you've read all my stories.  That makes me happy! I'm sorry I was cruel!  It's okay that you updated again.  By all means, update a lot.

Inigma:  He's having freaked out issues, so he doesn't call Indra.  Dudley's somewhere around there.  He's just not in it yet.  Um, sorry about the issues with the ffic.net.  That sucks.  I hurried, kind of, well not really at all, but I tried!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Melissa Lupin:  worse than voldie?  Can anyone be worse than him?  I'll take that as a weird complement.  Here's the next chapter!

Saki:  You know, I had forgotten I put Dursley in the second story!!!!!!!  Sorry I killed harry!  I have something special planned for Vernon!  I'm very happy you like my story.  Keep reviewing, that's fine with me.  

Gabriella:  Yes, Vernon is a piece of crap and so on.  Thanks!

JaimeyKay:  Crap going on?  Hmmm…hope that goes away.  I don't think you reviewed, but that's okay.  Glad you liked that chapter.  Evil Vernon, yes.  Sorry, I was slow!  Yes, I saw like three lines, did you see anymore from the next book? I can't wait for it to come out.  I will read it in a day, even if it is longer than the last book!  Maybe not a day, but I'll sure as heck try.

Weird:  Why, thank you!!!!!!!!!!

Lucy-Liza:  Wow, you reviewed like every chapter!  That's great.  I'm glad you liked it.  Here is the next chapter for you.  It was you, actually, who got my butt in gear.  Cool, I've made you laugh, and cry, and all that stuff.  So, do you understand everything now, since you read the other stories?  I hope so.  If not, just ask, and I shall tell you in the next chapter!

Tara:  He'll be fine, eventually.  He didn't think about it.  His aunt was in the room and he was confused. 

Taisa Ayase:  That's okay.  Pity is understandable.  Glad you liked it though.

Mercedes:  Calvary, in smaller form, has arrived!

VB:  Godly voice has slightly inspired me!  Therefore, I wrote!  Plus another one helped me as well.  Have you checked everyday?  Sorry it took me so long!  Ah, creepy music!

*******************************************************************************

Finally!  That took me forever to write.  I'm writing this to be stupid!  And, my wrist hurts!


	15. Mirror Magic

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  I don't really have much to say this time, just blabbing for absolutely no reason whatsoever.  Let me dance a little jig because the roommates moved out, but most of you already know that from the last chapter.  But I'm still happy; therefore you get to know again.  I'll shut up now, here's the story.

******************** (I got tired of going all the way across the page)

Vernon came plummeting down the stairs, his intent was clearly obvious; get the idiot children out of his house.  George jumped out of the way just as Vernon reached out for him.  Fred and Ron were standing just behind him, with their minds working as fast as they possibly could.  They were technically defenseless.  If they used their wands, they'd get into trouble, but they honestly didn't know of any other way to get out of this situation.  Hand to hand combat would be nice, but Ron didn't think he could do any physical damage to the extremely large man in front of himself and his brothers.  

"Where's Harry?" yelled Ron, working up his courage.

Vernon became even more enraged when the redhead spoke the 'freak's' name.  "Where that little brat is, is of no concern of yours!  Now get out of my house before I do something I will definitely not regret."  yelled Vernon just as loudly. 

It was clear that Harry was not safe in this environment.  They had been wrong about his uncle, and Merlin only knew what had been done to their friend.  Filled with this angering development, they attacked.

"You tell me where he is or you will regret it!" hissed Fred venomously.  He pulled his wand out from his pocket, but just for show.  He refused to use it unless absolutely necessary.  

Harry's uncle recoiled in fear, but then his facial expression changed.  He suddenly lunged at Fred, grabbing the wand from his hand.  He flipped the teenager around so that he was facing his brothers and threw his arm across his neck, making it extremely hard to breathe. 

"One more step and I'll snap his neck!" he screamed.  George and Ron, who were in the process of raising their own wands, dropped them immediately.  They could see the pain in their brother's eyes, and knew the man meant business.  

However, at that precise moment, the front door flew open, revealing none other than Harry Potter.  And a very odd looking mirror.  

*********************

Sirius Black sat in the overly comfortable chair that Remus had just purchased not two weeks ago.  He picked up a cup of coffee from the end table, took a sip and nearly spit it back out.  It was cold.  How long had he been sitting here, musing silently?  Apparently long enough for his coffee to turn to ice.  He sat back in the chair, worry evident in his eyes.  He hadn't heard from Harry since yesterday.  It had only been a day.  Perhaps he shouldn't get so heated over such a small time frame.  Just the same, Harry wrote to him every single day, without fail.  Something had to be wrong.  He knew it was late, but unless he talked to someone about it, he thought he'd go mad.  Lupin was out of the question as he was in an important meeting with Dumbledore.  Pushing his doubt aside, he grabbed some floo powder off the same table and walked over to the fireplace.  Time be damned.  

***********************

Molly Weasley woke with a start.  She sat up in bed, certain she had heard something.  Straining her ears, she listened attentively.  Assuming she had imagined something, she laid back down to back asleep.  When she heard it again.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she knew the voice and fearing something was wrong, she threw on her bathrobe, and descended the stairs faster than it was humanely possible.  

"What is it Sirius?" she asked, coming to a halt in front of the fireplace.

"I might be overreacting, but I figure its better safe than sorry.  I haven't heard from Harry today, has Ron?" 

"Well, I'm not sure.  I'd have to ask him.  Come on through, and I'll make some tea." she said.

Within an instant, Sirius Black, in his entirety was standing in the Weasley's living room.

"Here, have a seat," she said, pointing to the couch, "and I'll go get Ron."  She disappeared up the stairs.  A minute later, a loud shriek was heard.  

"Molly?" he yelled, running up the stairs.  "What's wrong?"  he ran into Ron's bedroom at the exact time that every other door on the floor flew open.  

"What's happening?" asked Arthur.

Molly returned from her son's room.  "Those boys are grounded for the rest of their lives." 

"Where are they?" asked Ginny, blinking rapidly.

"They're gone.  And I have a feeling I know where they went."  replied Mrs. Weasley.

********************

When he first opened the door, he was assaulted by a flash of red.  When he finally got used to the light in the room, he noticed it was only the twins, plus Ron's hair.  He was even more shocked to find that Fred was being held hostage by his uncle.  Damn muggle.

Harry looked incredulously around the room.  "What are you doing?" he asked calmly of his uncle.

"Ridding my house of your freaky friends." he yelled in response.  He seemed to blanch at seeing his nephew.  "How did you get out?  And what is that thing?!"  he screamed, finally noticing the mirror, on all fours, with its face facing upwards.  

"He," Harry pointed at his mirror, "let me out." The energy it took for him to climb out of the trunk and walk to the house was beginning to show.  He was leaning against the doorframe, desperately trying to stay awake.  He was so tired.  His back and his shoulder were killing him.  Not to mention he had a headache from hell.  He absently rubbed the spot where his uncle had forced his face into a collision course with the concrete driveway.  

Upon seeing the condition that their friend was in, renewed strength filled them, and Fred broke free of the grip that was precariously close to crushing his wind pipe.  George ran for Harry, who was sliding to the floor.  Ron ruthlessly threw himself at Harry's uncle, hitting him full force in the face.  He continued throwing punches until Vernon ducked, narrowly missing a punch in the face, however, it gave him the opening he was looking for.  He backhanded Ron across the face, sending him flying to the floor.  He was viciously pulled onto his back and was nearly driven to unconsciousness when Dursley punched him right on his cheekbone.  Ron's scream alerted his brothers, who turned around and saw what was happening to their little brother.

"You bastard!" screamed Fred, launching himself on the bigger man.  He grabbed a handful of hair and slammed his head against the floor.  This seemed to stun him, but not for long.  Vernon reared up, and threw Fred from his back.  Just as he was advancing on Ron again, he fell to the floor.  

Harry, sitting slumped against the doorframe, had Ron's wand in his hand.  He lowered it to his side after watching Vernon fall.  "Ron, are you alright?"

Ron, still lying on the floor, weakly turned his head towards his friend's voice.  "Sure.  My face hurts though." he whispered out.  

"Mine too." he empathized with his friend.  

"Come on, let's go home." said Fred.  He draped Harry's arm around his shoulder, grabbed his hand in his own, put his arm around the boy's waist, and heaved him up off the floor.  George did the same with Ron.  They half dragged, half carried the boys into the living room.   

"Wait, my aunt Petunia, she's still here.  We have to find her." 

"Okay, okay, just hold your horses.  We'll find her, Harry.  You stay here." replied Fred.

The twins ascended the stairs, calling out Petunia's name.  As they got closer to the master bedroom, they heard a muffled yell.  

"Here, she's in here." called Fred, getting George's attention.  He had been looking in Dudley's bedroom.

They could tell she was in the closet and had to break the lock to open the door.  "Mrs. Dursley!"  The woman's hands were tied behind her back and she had tape across her mouth.  Fred quickly ripped the tape away, eliciting a moan from the woman, and untied her hands.  

"Did you find Harry?" she asked, rubbing her bruised wrists.  "You have to get him!  Vernon has him locked in the trunk of his car!" 

"He didn't!  He locked him in?" Fred knew how terrifying that would have been for Harry.  "Don't worry, we've got him, he's safe."  

"Oh, thank goodness." the relief spread through her face, before it was replaced with concern again.  "Could you help me untie my son, too?" 

Fred and George both looked down in surprise.  "What's he doing here?" 

"He found me last night when he came in from a friend's house.  Vernon was already asleep downstairs on the couch, and he heard me banging around in here.  Vernon woke up and found him untying me, so he too was thrown into the closet."  

"Oh." said Fred and George in unison.  They untied Dudley, who wasn't in the least bit grateful to his rescuers.  

"You're welcome." said Fred, as if he had actually heard a thank you.

"Listen, we'll take Harry from here.  We're going to take him back to our house.  I'd venture to say that someone will be stopping by to take care of your husband.  They'll probably ask you some questions as well.  You might want to tie him up or something." motioned George, pointing towards Vernon, who was still lying unconscious in the hallway.  

"Thanks for the advice." she replied, seriously.  "Now, where's Harry?" she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Right here." said the person in question.  Harry had heard the conversation from the living room, and now stood just inside the kitchen.  "I'm fine."

"You look like hell." she replied, quite truthfully and in all seriousness.  She gently ran her hand over the large bruise on the side of his face.  "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine.  As long as I never have to see him again."  Harry looked at his uncle in disgust.  

"You and me both, kiddo." Petunia embraced her nephew in a hug, before letting go.  "Keep safe, and keep in touch." 

"I will, and the same for you." 

"Get out of here before he wakes up."  she pushed him back towards the living room, assuming they would be leaving by that weird transportation of fireplace.  

Fred and George picked back up the younger boys and went through the fireplace.  They toppled through to the Weasley's fireplace, and onto the floor.  They carefully picked up the injured parties.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Molly Weasley.  "We've been worried sick!  Don't you…Oh my god!" one look at Harry and Ron and she immediately shut her mouth.  Any punishment she was about to bestow upon the children was forgotten.  She rushed to the boys.  Sirius quickly ran to his godson.  

"Harry, Harry, are you okay?" he asked, taking him from Fred.  He held Harry to his chest, rocking him back and forth.  Guilt was overwhelming him.  That bastard had hurt his godson for the last time.  Beside him, he saw that Ron wasn't looking much better.  

Arthur looked absolutely livid.  "He beat my boys." he loved Harry just as much as Ron and the thought that anyone had laid a hand on either of them was eating away at him.  

Arthur and Sirius's eyes met, and a silent agreement was made.  Vernon Dursley was going to pay.  Dearly.  

************************

Vernon woke with an intense pain rolling through his head.  He tried to move his hand up to his face, but found he couldn't.  Looking down, he discovered he was tied up.  "Great." he mumbled.  As he lay there, he could hear someone rummaging around upstairs.  He knew it could only be Petunia, packing her things.  She would never stay with him after this.  Harry was taken by his freak friends, and escaping his bonds became his goal.  When his friends found out, they would come after him, again.  He tried wiggling out of the ropes, and discovered that it was working.  "A little more."  he whispered.  He was almost free, and then he felt something behind him.  It was moving, but he couldn't figure out what it was.  

"Who's there?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the mirror slowly crawled up his back.

************************

Harry had passed out almost as soon as they reached the Weasley's fireplace.  The entire ordeal had had it's toll, not only on him, but on the three youngest Weasley sons as well.  Sirius had picked up his godson and was now cradling him in his arms like a child.  He hoped Harry wouldn't come out of his slumber anytime soon, for he knew he wouldn't let him hold him any longer.  Right now, all he wanted to do was hold on to the boy in his arms for deal life, and never let him go.  Ron, Fred, and George were all sitting on the couch, surrounded by their family.  Mrs. Weasley was holding an ice packet to Ron's face to reduce the swelling.  Sirius was doing the same to the bruise on Harry's face.  Sometimes muggle treatments worked the best.  

"What happened?" asked Sirius, gently wiping a stray hair out of the boy's eyes.  

The three brothers looked at each other, as if giving silent encouragement, before the youngest one began speaking.  He told of how he had just known something was wrong with Harry, and how they had snuck out that evening.  His mother had gasped in shock, along with all the other adults in the room when Ron told of Mr. Dursley taking Fred hostage.  Mrs. Weasley had suddenly grabbed all her children in a bear hug.  She could have lost her children tonight, and that thought terrified her.  She gently kissed Harry's forehead as well.  

When Sirius shifted positions, moving Harry with him, he accidentally jostled the child's shoulder, causing him to cry out, but still remain unconscious.  However, everyone in the room had grown deathly silent.  No one knew the extent of Harry's injuries.  Supporting Harry with one arm, Sirius unbuttoned the night shirt Harry was still wearing.  He pulled the two sides of the shirt apart, but there were no bruises.  Ron reached over, however, and pulled the shirt off his shoulder.  A gasp filtered through the room.  His shoulder was dislocated, if not broken, and an extremely large bruise covered his shoulder and disappeared towards his back.  

Sirius was trying desperately to stay in control, not wanting to frighten the boy.  Fearing for what he would find, he pulled Harry upwards, and let him rest his head on his chest.  However, Sirius had unknowingly placed his hand directly on the burned part of his back.  Harry's eyes shot open, and he started breathing in an irregular manner.  "Don't." he moaned, pushing away his godfather's hand and trying to sit up all at the same time.   He failed and collapsed upon Sirius's chest once again.  No one made a move.  

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.  She kneeled down in front of his face, getting his full attention.  He was still breathing rapidly, as if in pain.  "Does it hurt?" 

Harry nodded his head in response.  "Where?" she asked.  He started to respond but stopped.  He suddenly realized where he was and that he was being held, like a child, no less.  Embarrassment encompassed him and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  He reached up, grabbed Sirius's head, and pulled him down to where he could talk to him privately.  "Why are you holding me?" he asked in the smallest whisper he could conjure up.

"Because I can, because I have to." he held tighter to the bundle in his arms.  Harry suddenly understood and felt like he needed to be held as well, even if it was like a child and in front of everyone he knew.    
  


"Okay." he replied, releasing his hold on his godfather's head.  

'That was easy.' thought Sirius, before asking the ever present question.  "Where does it hurt?" 

"My back." Harry really didn't want anyone to see what his uncle had done to him.  He was embarrassed, for one thing, and slightly ashamed.  He wasn't sure why though.  He knew it wasn't his fault, and that he shouldn't feel the way he was feeling.  But he did anyways. 

Sirius pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, revealing the burn on his back.  Harry waited for someone to gasp or yell in disgust, but it never came.  He knew it had to look bad, had to have blistered, and turned a nasty shade of red.  Instead, he felt someone gently touch his back and whisper a spell.  The pain vanished immediately and he could move again without feeling incredible pain.    
  


"How's that?" asked Molly.  

"It doesn't hurt anymore.  What did you do?" Harry tried to turn his head to see his back, even though he knew he couldn't see the section that was burned from his point of view. 

"It's healed now, Harry, but there's still a mark where the burn was." she took a deep breath before asking the next question.  "How did he do that?" 

In an emotionless voice he answered, "He used a burner off a stove from the kitchen."

Harry heard someone say 'that bastard' before all was silent again.  "So, what's going to happen now?  I…used magic, even though it's against the rules.  But he was hurting Ron.  I had to." he said, straining his neck to see his friend.  His eyes widened as he finally saw the extent to his best friends bruises.  

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry." he whispered. 

"No, it's not your fault, so don't apologize.  He hurt you too." said Ron, pointing towards the large bruise on the side of Harry's face.  Harry nodded.  "And I seriously doubt you'd get kicked out of school for using magic to save my butt." he said jokingly.  They both smiled.

"Okay, enough of this chit chat, you all need some rest, now off to bed with you."  Mrs. Weasley said, herding all the kids upstairs to bed, all except Harry who still remained in his godfather's arms.  Molly performed a spell on his shoulder, taking away the pain until they could see Madame Pomfrey the following morning.  "Broken bones are best left to those who actually know how to heal them." she said.  Sirius carried his charge up to Ron's bedroom and laid him down on the bed.  

"Go to sleep, alright?" he asked.  

"I will." Harry replied, but took Sirius's hand as he stood up from the bed.  "Will you stay here, at least until I fall asleep?" he knew he was acting childish, but he didn't care.  

"Sure." Sirius pulled up a chair to the bedside, and stayed that way long after Harry had fallen asleep.

*********************

A/N:  Well, what do you think so far?  Is it any good?  The next chapter with include getting revenge on butthead.  My wrist doesn't hurt as much anymore, so hopefully it's getting better.  I can only hope.  Okay, please review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!  Just so everyone knows, I didn't write those lyrics in the last chapter, when Harry is singing.  It is a song called I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik.  Great song!

Blackenedsoul:  I'm sorry I made you wait, hopefully you didn't have to wait as long for this chapter!

Angel:  Glad you considered it an interesting story!  Please keep reading!

Saya-Sato:  well, I could never leave you hanging there.  Yeah, I think they are still close too.  Especially in the books.  Well, there really wasn't anything going on except he was ticked off at the prospect that Vernon was hurting his friend.  I'm talking about George and the angering look.  As I said in my author's notes, I didn't make up the song, it's by John Rzeznik.  I love that song! Good idea, about the song and the diversion and such.  I was just trying to confuse and freak out with the hiss from the mirror.  At least I through you off.  Thanks.  I hope my wrist gets better too!  I like long reviews!

Inigma:  Thankyou.  My hand isn't killing me, so I can still write at least.  Which fic did you look at?  Just out of curiosity.  Glad you liked the story, and I updated.  Bye bye.

Angelhitomi:  Glad you liked the chapter.  I hope you like this one as well.

Lanfear:  Thanks!  It's okay that you've been a sucky reviewer, because you reviewed!  But you have to keep reviewing now!  It's always cool to leave a story, come back and there are like three or four more chapters to read!  I love that!  I have something really bad planned for Vernon, so be sure and read the next chapter to find out what happens!  Cookies!  Woo-Hoo!

Dream:  I'm sorry about the cliffhangers.  This one thankfully wasn't one, really.  Except no one knows what's happening with Vernon and the mirror!  HA!  I'll update soon!

Mixed Up Again:  Thanks.  It was by John Rzeznik, called I'm Still Here.  Everyone hates Vernon, especially in my story!  He's only been in the trunk for like a day or something.  Not very long, but an eternity in his eyes.  Good job in school!  Ah, Valentine's day.  I have no one to be my valentine, so it sucks.  But oh well.  It's feeling better.  What is neopets?  Never heard of it.  Talk to you later!

Hermione Freak:  I CONINUED!!!!!!!!!

Melissa Lupin:  I feel sorry for them too.  Vernon's gonna get his next chapter, I promise!  
  


Celebony:  Wow, thanks.  One of the best you've ever read???  I hope I can keep it that way.  I love those kinds of complements!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mercedes:  Thanks.  Okay, refresh my memory.  How did the rescue go in the second book.  Now, I'm half tempted to go whip out the second book and look it up.  Hee-Hee!  Glad you liked it!  I'll update soon!

Lucy-Liza:  Yes, Vernon is very evil and he should die or something.  Indeed.  Yep, he put him in there on purpose!  Very glad you enjoyed the talking mirror.  Yes, Ron is super cool.  He knew, and now they have escaped!  Poor Ron!  I'm mean to him too!  Yep, he's in a bad state, and everyone's ticked off about it.  But who wouldn't.  I think my wrist problem is called carpal tunnel.  And to top it off, right now I am suffering from an extremely bad headache.  Typing this is weird, because everything looks blurry.  I should probably stop typing, huh???  I'm laughing right now.  You wrote:  "So, *stares at shadowarwen*"  I find that hilarious for some reason!  I updated.  Was it soon enough, or should I improve on my updating skills????   Later!

Psychochic:  This ffic.net is stupid half the time.  It wouldn't let me read your story the last time, but it would let me review.  It's retarded.  I am going to dispose of him in a moment, like in the next chapter.  I've got bigger fish to fry as well, although, probably not as big as the ones in your story.  At least not yet.  It's about to get weird.  Ron is special!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'll tell you soon enough.  Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get something posted, plus I couldn't go any farther than that point for some stupid reason.  This one was longer, I think.  I thought the talking mirror was quite cute.  Thanks for calling me sadistic, I appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!  Ha!  What else is wrong with you???  I forget, I don't know if I read them or not.  I try to read author's notes, just because I want people to read mine, so I read theirs.  But I can't remember now.  Hope you're better!  My wrist sucks, but it doesn't hurt as much.  Thanks and I shall.  You had better update soon too!!!!!!!!!!!

Arizosa:  Alrighty, I'm dizzy my head hurts so much.  Thought you might want to know that.  Well, glad to know you still hate Vernon.  Next chapter will be about him getting screwed over, big time.  It's pretty bad, I think.  So you'll probably enjoy what I do to the jerk.  I don't know, it just kind of came to me.  Talking mirrors are nifty.  I'm not that crazy.  I thought it looked cute in my mind.  Like a little dog or something!!!!!!!!!!!  Good to be peachy!!!!!  Thanks! And review!

*************************

MY HEAD HURTS, IT HURTS VERY BADLY!  SOMEONE SEND ME SOME FREAKIN' ADVIL!  OR EXCEDRIN, THE HEADACHE MEDICINE.  I HATE MEDICINE THOUGH.  I'm just weird.  


	16. Weathered

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  Man, this gets old.

A/N:  Hi all.  My wrist hurts like Hades.  Oh well, I figure I can't afford to have surgery done on it, and if I did, I couldn't write for four months.  Wouldn't that suck?  I'm probably exaggerating, but oh freaking well.  Anyways, I guess I will just get on with the story now, since I made you all wait so long.  Sorry!  I have no excuse for being so late on my update.  FORGIVE ME!!!!!  It won't happen again.  Maybe.  If you review a lot.

*****************

The night was growing chilly, and Sirius quickly wrapped his godson in the blanket that lay at the end of the bed.  Making sure he was still sound asleep, he made his way downstairs.  He had some 'business' to take care of.  When he reached the living room, he noticed that he wasn't the only one awake at such an ungodly hour.  

"Hello, Arthur." he said quietly.  

"Sirius." he replied, nonchalantly.  "Harry asleep?" 

Sirius nodded in affirmation.  "Ron?  Is he alright?" he knew it couldn't be easy on him either.  Harry, as bad as it sounded to him, at least knew what to expect.  Ron, on the other hand, had never been hit before in his life.  At least, not like that.  He figured it would take a toll on the both of them.  Poor kids.  

"He'll be fine, I hope." he sighed in frustration.  "I can't believe this is happening again.  I really thought things would be different.  That bastard is a great actor."

"You're telling me." he motioned towards the Floo powder in the older man's hands.  "Going somewhere?"

"Yep, same place as you're going, I'd venture to say." Arthur replied, eyeing the wand that was sticking out of his pocket.  "Harry's?" 

"Yes.  I didn't want to take his, but I don't have my own.  On the off chance that I need it, that is."  

"Don't worry; I've got mine as well."  

"Ready?" asked Arthur.

"As I'll ever be."  said Sirius.  And they each stepped into the fireplace.  

**********************

Vernon fruitlessly tried to escape the odd creature that had managed to get onto his back.  However, no matter which way he turned, it wouldn't fall off.  He was beginning to panic, since he couldn't see his attacker.  Although, it wasn't exactly attacking, it just sat there, and didn't move.  This could almost make the situation more bizarre and frightening.  He'd rather the blasted thing move than not at all.  He then stopped moving himself and decided to talk to it, since it had previously talked to him.

"What are you?" he asked rather quietly.  He was generally afraid of any kind of answer he might receive.

"I, chubby, am Angel, a magical mirror that has oh so unhappily lived in your retched little home since Harry Potter arrived.  Harry is my master and friend, and you sir, went too far." replied the ancient mirror, now staring Vernon in the face.  The mirror's own face was contorted it what appeared to be rage, or extreme anger.  Vernon, not in the least intimidated now that he knew he was facing off against a little mirror, stood up.  The mirror held fast, and rose with the man.  

"If you think I'm going to fall over in fear just because an unsightly wall ornament looked at me angrily, you've got another thing coming." said Vernon, again trying to shake and pry the thing from his shirt.  "Unhand me, you freak!" he yelled.

Angel, who had become more and more irritated the longer the fat man talked, decided to finally take action.  But the fireplace suddenly exploded into flames.  He knew the calvary had arrived.  He didn't need it, but he knew it was coming.  The young men wanted some revenge.   He waited.  Not ten seconds later the two men entered the hallway where Vernon and the clutching mirror still stood.  Vernon paled visibly upon seeing them enter.  He knew he was dead meat and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.  So, throwing caution to the wind, he decided to speak his mind.  If he was going to go down hard, he'd let them know exactly what he felt about that little bratty nephew he hated.

"I know what you're here to do, and quite frankly, I don't care.  I have done what that brat rightly deserved, and I am not sorry about it.  In fact, I'm so happy I could sing."  Sirius and Arthur looked at each other in confusion.  Was the man that daft or did he have a death wish.  Apparently it was the latter, because he continued speaking.  "Apparently you don't care half as much about him as you so righteously act or you would never have allowed him in my care again.  You knew what would happen, and you let it.  You don't care about him, no one does.  I've drilled that into his head since he was four, and if he didn't believe me then, he'll believe me now.  He knows no one cares, and I hope he dies a horrible, painful death.  Preferably inflicted by myself, but since I doubt that will happen anytime soon, then by some ghastly being I can't even fathom.  I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!!" he screamed, acting like a maniac by this point.  His rant ended, he realized his folly.  He was screwed.  The absolute hate radiating from the men standing in front of him scared him out of his wits.  Oops.

The mirror, which was still attached to the front of his shirt, began to glow a gold color of striking intensity.  He vaguely heard the two men speaking in some foreign tongue, but they seemed drowned out by the loud color surrounding him.  How color could be loud, he didn't know, but it was.  The gold colors melted into dark reds and soon he was engulfed and devoured.  He felt a searing pain like he had never felt before, as if he was being burned alive.  He finally realized he was no longer in his home, but in a world full of fire.  Everywhere he looked, things were ablaze.  There were no other people, no buildings, and no objects of any kind.  The heat of the fire was overwhelming, and he felt his face melting.  The screams were suffocated as his throat constricted and turned to liquid.  He felt his body turn into a liquefied pool of fire.  And then he was no more.

******************************

As soon as the portal to the other dimension had closed, the mirror returned to its normal color.  Arthur and Sirius looked at each other, tired.  

"Should we have gone that far?" asked Sirius, now holding the mirror in his hands. 

"I'm not sure, but I think the man was potentially deadly.  If we hadn't stopped him, I'm not sure he would have stopped there.  He could have come after our children again, and I couldn't have stood for it.  I can't believe how wrong we were." he paused here, wondering exactly how to ask his next question.  "Do you really think Harry feels that way?  That no one cares for him?  If he really did tell him that since he was only a four year old, that could do some serious damage to his emotional state of mind."

"I don't know.  I'm positive the bastard told Harry those things, but surely he wouldn't have believed him, at least not now.  He knows we care for him."

"Does he?  How do we know?  For all we know he does think we hate him, that we knew his uncle would hurt him again." Arthur shook his head in frustration.  "I don't know.  All we can do now is get back to our families.  If Harry does think these things, we'll show him otherwise."  

"I guess you're right.  Let's get back home.  I need to see Harry again."  Arthur nodded in response.  He needed to see Ron as well.  Make sure he was alright, along with the other members of his family.  Harry included.

**************************

The clock on the mantel showed that it was four thirty in the morning.  Molly would kill him if she realized what he had done.  Either that or be mad that he hadn't allowed her to join in.  The two men wearily made their way up the stairs, each going in different doors.  Sirius paused, however, as he was entering.  "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves until we absolutely have to tell them." he said.  Arthur understood that 'them' was the boys.  

"Alright.  We won't speak of it again, until we have to." he replied.  "I'll see you in the morning."

Sirius nodded in response and then disappeared behind the closing door.  Turning, he looked to his godson, who still lay silently in his bed.  He only hoped Harry would be able to get over this latest turmoil in his life.  The poor kid never got a break, never.  During the night, Harry had kicked his blankets off onto the floor.  Sirius picked them up and covered the boy again, drawing the covers up to his chin.  "Sleep tight, kid." he murmured softly, watching as the boy's chest rose and fell with each breath.  With that, he got comfortable in the armchair sitting beside the bed and fell asleep.  And then Harry's nightmare began.

***************************

Sleep seemed to be on the back burner tonight.  No matter what position he turned to, he couldn't seem to get comfortable.  He didn't know how Harry had lasted so long.  His face was absolutely killing him.  Harry.  He probably wasn't exactly used to it either.  He probably had the joy of being bashed into unconsciousness instead of what he was enduring now.  If he ever got the chance to attack that jerk again, he'd be sure he had his wand in hand the next time.  The more he thought about his best friend's uncle, the more he wanted to go back right now and finish him off.  However, his thoughts were cut short as his bedroom door opened and in walked his father. 

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, noticing his son looked rather upset.  

"I'm fine, just thinking about things." He suddenly found his comforter very interesting.  He felt ashamed of his bruises, of everything, for reasons unknown to him.  Stupid bruises.  He wondered if Harry felt the same way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously, not knowing what Ron was really thinking.

"Not now, maybe later." he replied tiredly.  "I can't sleep." he added.

"Do you want me to stay?" 

Having his father with him at that precise moment felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.  He finally felt safe, now that his father was there.  "Yes."

Arthur crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Ron's bed.  "Sleep, I'll be right here."  Ron nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off almost immediately.  Short lived as it may have been.

Ron's eyes suddenly popped back open, looking horror struck.  "Wake him up, now!" he yelled, jumping from the bed.  He was out the door before Arthur had a chance to react at all.  He ran after his son, not knowing what in the world was going on.

***********************

Harry opened his eyes only to remain in darkness.  'Not again.' he moaned.  He knew this dream all to well.  The familiar sense of dread and fear fell upon him as he reached up, only to hit the coffin's lid.  'No, no, no, no more!' he screamed into nothingness.  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the scene changed, and he was now lying in the trunk of his uncle's car.  Suddenly the lid flew open and his uncle was revealed, but he was disfigured and burnt.  "Look what you did to me, you freak!" he screamed, bringing down one meaty hand, flesh hanging, into his face.  Harry recoiled against him, screaming all the while.  Hands grabbed his arms and shook him violently.  He tried to get out of the grip, but they were too strong.  Suddenly the darkness disappeared, and he woke up.

************************

Screams pierced the night and two bodies suddenly sprang to life.  Fred and George looked to each other, fear plainly showing on each face.  "What was that?" asked George.  

"Harry." answered Fred.  They each jumped from their beds, throwing on a robe haphazardly and ran out the door.  On their way down the hall, they nearly ran over Molly and Ginny, who also were awakened by the screams.  "What happening?" asked Molly, grabbing the nearest twin by a belt robe and pulling him back towards her.  It was Fred.  

"We think Harry is having a nightmare, mum.  Let's go." 

They reached the bedroom in record time, only to be denied access by the head of the house hold.  

"Arthur!" ranted Mrs. Weasley. "Let us in, he needs us." 

"Wait, Ron said to give him a moment, and for some reason, I'm inclined to think he knows what he's doing." Arthur seemed to have an awe struck, yet slightly alarmed look on his face.  "He must see things." he then murmured to himself.

"What?" asked Molly, clearly thinking her husband had gone mad.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later." he said, dismissing the conversation before it had begun.  

***

Sirius had been mildly surprised when he woke up to the door slamming open.  "Ron?  Are you alright?" 

"I am," he said, "but I don't think he is." He went to Harry's bedside and began shaking him.  

"Ron, stop it, he's sleeping!" yelled Sirius.  But then Harry started screaming and all rational thought went out the window.  "Wake up, Harry!" he started to help Ron.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he flung Ron's hands off of him as if burnt.  Reeling backwards, he struck the headboard, hard.  "Ow." he gritted out.  He finally noticed that he wasn't in dreamland anymore, but at the Burrow.  He also noticed that Ron and Sirius were looking at him worriedly.  

"Are you alright?" asked Ron.  

Harry slowly drew away from the headboard and swung his feet onto the floor, drawing the covers around him as he did so.  "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"No, you're not." said Ron, matter-of-factly.  Harry seemed startled.  Ron leaned down next to Harry's ear.  "I know what you dreamed," he hesitated before continuing.  "I saw it all." Harry looked almost as confused as Ron did.

"How?" 

"I haven't got a clue."  

Sirius was looking at the two of them oddly.  "What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing." said Ron, preferring to keep this between him and his friend until he figured out what was going on.  

"Okay." Sirius decided not to ask any more questions.  He wasn't the only one in this household keeping a secret.  "I'll leave you two to talk then."

"Thanks, Sirius." 

"No problem" he replied, and walked out the door.  And about took out Mr. Weasley in the process.  

"Is everything alright?" blurted Mrs. Weasley as soon as Sirius was out the door.  

"I'm not sure, but I think Ron and Harry need some time to talk, privately." The others nodded in agreement.  

They all retreated back to their rooms.  Arthur, Sirius, Harry, and Ron were each wondering what the hell just happened.  

**********************

A/N:  Sorry if it sucks, but I've got total writers block.  I can't think of anything good to write.  Although, I've got an idea going with Ron.  Anyways, hopefully I'll get out of my funk soon.  I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I just couldn't think of anything to write.  Sorry!

Lana:  You read all three and didn't leave, I'm impressed.  At least you liked them.  And yippee, I always love it when people think I have a great quality of writing.  In fact, I think you're the only one who has phrased it quite that way.  Thanks!  I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly.  

Englishgirl:  Cool.  There will hopefully be more of Sirius and Harry.  I'm glad you like it!

BlackenedSoul:  Not too much Ron bashing, I actually like his character.  Cool, I'm glad it's original.  You're right though, I haven't read any quite like mine.  

Arizosa:  I'm glad you think I'm cute when I'm making up such funny things.  I try and all.  I have no pain killers, it's all pain for me.  Except for the occasional Advil.  I love those things.  I have insomnia, I can't sleep.  It blows.  I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this update.  Get out the teddy again and the popcorn, because I toasted the asshole in this chapter.  Loves ya too!

Sailor Sol:  I just love it when Harry gets all loved on.  It's so sweet.  Killer headaches suck, and you empathize, good.  Hope you're not feeling one right now.  I'm not, but my wrist is still killing me.  

Psychochic:  Ron is awesome, I must agree.  Was this good enough, or should I have been more sadistic while killing Vernon?  Yes, he's dead!  Well, I hope your medical issues are getting better, or gone.  It seems I still can't get rid of the whole wrist thing.  But oh well.  What's up with your eye swelling?  That's got to suck.  I did update, so now you should update! Ha!

Inigma: Well, some of the stories I have on my list I forget about.  I need to go see if anyone's updated.  An eye for an eye, how about burnt to a crisp? 

Puddles:  I know, he's not recovering yet, believe me.  He's just not letting others see yet.

MixedUpAgain:  So violent!  Kidding!  Well Valentines has come and gone, and now I have realized just how long I waited to update.  SORRY!  So was Andrew really serious?  Are you guy's bf/gf?  That'd be neat. Hope you had a great Valentines day.  Thanks!  I haven't gone to neopets yet, but I'll check it out later. Later!

MelissaLupin:  Take lots of pictures, it doesn't last long!  I should have prolonged his suffering, but oh well.  I just wanted to get something out.

Weird:  Well, I guess you could say Sirius did something, in the spell form.  Did you like it?  Violence is wonderful in some cases!

Von:  Sorry, I'm not planning on this to be finished for a while actually.  Not too long, though.  Thanks for the advice on the headache!  It's gone now!  Let's wonder why, it's been like a month, perhaps???  Glad you liked it.  So, does that mean you're from Australia?  Excuse me for being an idiot.  

Iniysa:  Well, they didn't really react all that much in this chapter.  Things will happen more in the next one though, I promise.    

Xirleb70:  Thanks!  It feels better.  Glad you liked the story.  I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly for you!

Celebony:  I'm in a class of my own.  Five others, that's it??  You must be pretty picky then.  COOL!  Glad I could make you feel better.  I hope this chapter is up to your standards.  I think its kind of crappy, but what do I know? 

Lucy-Liza:  Oh Lucy-Liza!  (I'm mimicking you, SMILE!)  I know, Vernon was a jerk, but he's a goner now.  Yea!  Harry is an awesome little person.  Probably right on the Dudley assumption.  An amusement park ride???  Hmm… kind of, doesn't it?  It hurts really bad right now!  Yes, it's never a good sign when things are going blurry, heh!  Madness, third stage, what's that???  Kidding. I'm glad I could help out in the vivid department!  Yes, all the characters are awesome.  The social worker lady, as you so fondly call her, (Indra) I can't remember her last name at the moment, I'd have to look it up, is going to get yelled out, undoubtedly.  I found it hilarious in the first place.  I'm am easily amused, if you haven't figured it out.  No wonderful updates here, I'm extremely sorry I didn't update earlier!  NOW, *stares at Lucy-Liza* Lose no more brain cells, for I have updated!  He nooks his ass!  (the mirror, I mean.)

Cerridwen:  Ah, things aren't always as they seem ceridwen, I'm acting stupid, so ignore me.  Happiness is yet to fully arrive.  Yes, everyone is extremely cool.

Lei Dumbledore:  Where'd you get lost at?  How could you lose my so awesomely cool story.  I'm a dork, I know.  Well, I love the Sirius/Harry relationship as well.  

Lanfear:  Well, it was quick, but powerful.  One hell of a talented writer, huh?  THANKS!  

Firefly:  The best fic, huh?  Thanks a lot!  I appreciate it.  I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but writers block in a pain in the rear.  I believe you're right, you take some getting used to.  I understand, but the roomies still wander by every once in a while and try and use my washer and dryer, the little hooches.  Oh well, I'll try to update more often from now on.  OH, and yes you reviewed three times, not that I mind.  Review all you want!!!!!!!!!!!  Outsiders???  

Toffee:  I'm very happy that you and your sister enjoyed my story so much.  If I can remember, I'll email you immediately to tell you I updated.  Later!

*****************************

STUPID SAYING OF THE DAY:

                                                      My wrist hurts, holy crap, my wrist hurts.  

THAT'S ALL!  OH, AND ONE MORE THING:

                                                      Review, please, please, please.  I'll love you forever.  


	17. Answers Revealed

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  

A/N:  I'm actually posting another chapter!  I'm in the mood to write, so here it goes.  Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last.  I am writing with a wrist brace on, so bare with me if I make some mistakes.  I'll change them if I find myself making some.  Yes, I finally did something about my stupid wrist.  Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**********************

Ron and Harry sat silently on the bed.  Neither seemed to know what to say to the other.  The odd events of the night had them both speechless.  

"Do you want to talk about the dream, Harry?" asked Ron.  He wasn't sure if his friend would want to discuss it, as he usually didn't.

"You saw it all, what more do you need to know?" said Harry shakily.  The dream was still coursing through him.  He definitely didn't want to talk about it.  

"Well, your feelings on the subject might be helpful." replied Ron.  "I know it scared you.  It scared the hell out of me, and I was only witnessing it second hand.  You had the front row seat, you know." he paused here, contemplating whether or not to ask what he wanted to.  Curiosity won and he asked.  "What was up with your uncle; was he decaying or something?" he asked slowly.

Harry spun around in shock.  Deep down he was hoping Ron was just having his own nightmare, but the coincidences were too strong.  Ron had seen it, he had seen it all.  "I'm not sure.  I personally thought he was burnt.  It was really weird, like I could smell burnt flesh.  I wanted to hurl, but then you woke me up." 

"Weird…do...do you always have that kind of nightmare?  I mean with the coffin and all?" Ron really wasn't sure how Harry would react to this question.  His worst nightmare, apparently, was being locked in a coffin again.  He could understand why.  

Harry didn't seem phased by the question, but only answered with a nod of his head.  Ron noticed that Harry was closing in on himself, meaning the conversation needed to be ended, now.

"Well, why don't we go downstairs and have some hot chocolate?  I'm wide awake, how about you?"

"Yeah, let's do that.  I couldn't fall back asleep if I tried." Ron nodded his head in agreement.  He didn't think he would be getting anymore sleep any time soon.  Harry's nightmare made sure of that.  He could only imagine what it must be like for Harry.  

They made their way quietly down the stairs.  Upon entering the kitchen, they were surprised to see it empty.  "I guess everyone was able to go back to sleep." 

"Must be nice." said Harry sardonically.  He sat down at the table, while Ron busied himself with making the hot chocolate.  

"Hey, do you want some marshmallows?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't like them in my cocoa."   Ron shrugged his shoulders in reply, and continued stirring their cups with a spoon.  He placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Harry and then sat down with his own.  

For many moments, they both sipped their cocoa quietly.  Growing tired of the silence, Ron finally broke it.  "Well, Christmas is tomorrow, are you excited?"

Harry looked up tiredly.  "It's Christmas?" he asked, looking surprised.  

"Yes," said Ron slowly, trying to suppress his anger.  He could only imagine what had happened while he was entrusted to his muggle relative's care.  The poor guy didn't even know what day it was.  "Where were you when we came to get you?  You weren't in the house, you came in the front door, remember?" 

The words were out of his mouth before he could reconsider saying them.  The look on Harry's face made him wish he had reconsidered them.  He looked on the verge of a panic attack.  Ron was at his side in seconds, trying to console him.  

"Harry, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.  Just ignore me and my stupid mouth." Ron's litany of senseless words didn't seem to be doing the trick.  So he tried another tactic.  Overcoming his manliness, he pulled his friend into a hug, all the while telling him to calm down.  This seemed to help, as Harry started to breathe at a more regular rate.  As soon as he had calmed down, Ron pulled away, but kept his hands on Harry's shoulders.  

"Are you alright?" he asked.  Harry just nodded.  Ron released his hold and both regained their macho exterior.  Once again, the room was engulfed in silence.  The two of them felt incredibly stupid, but for different reasons.  

"I'm sorry I reacted that way.  I just…didn't want to think about it, okay?" asked Harry.

"Sure." 

"Did you get me anything for Christmas?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Of course I did, you dolt." Ron jovially jumped up from his chair and into the living room.  Only now did Harry notice the enormous tree standing in a corner of the room.  Ron came bounding back in moments later.  "Here, open it now!" 

Harry just laughed at his best friend's exuberance.  He took the extremely long present from Ron and placed it on the table.  He began carefully pulling the tape from the present, much to Ron's irritation.  "Just open the damned thing!"  Harry laughed even harder.  Finally, he just ripped the package to shreds, and then stopped in shock.  

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought you might want it back.  It took me and the twins forever to find a spell that could fix it.  I just knew how much it meant to you.  I know it's been like forever, but it actually took us that long to find a spell.  And I thought it would be easy.  Not likely." he replied.  "So, do you like it?" he asked nervously.  

"I love it!" he exclaimed.  "I never thought I'd ever see it again!" he held his Nimbus 2000 up so he could see it.  There wasn't a splinter in it, from where it had been destroyed.  "I can use it to practice on.  It was my first broom ever, Ron, I love it!"  
  


Ron looked overjoyed.  He was glad he had gotten something to cheer Harry up.  He hadn't seen him this happy in a while.  But then Harry's happy face fell.  "All the presents I got you guys are in my trunk, which is…, at my uncle's house." 

"No they're not." 

Harry and Ron nearly fell out of their chairs in surprise.  "What?" 

"They're here, Harry.  I got them last night." Sirius said slowly, gauging Harry's reaction to the news.

"Last night?  You went there?" Harry sounded mad, if anything.  He knew first hand how psychotic his uncle could be.  But he also knew how over protective his godfather could be.  "You didn't do anything, did you?"  At Sirius's hesitation, Harry exploded.  "You did!  What happened?  He didn't try and hurt you did he?" 

"No, I'm fine.  And the little bugger got what he deserved." replied Sirius in an ominous voice, which did nothing to comfort Harry.    
  


"What did you do?" asked Harry, forcefully.  "I don't want you getting sent back to Azkaban." He said strictly.  

"It wasn't just your godfather, Harry, I helped as well." said Mr. Weasley, who suddenly appeared in the doorway.  Sirius suddenly looked relieved that he wouldn't be taking the brunt of his godson's anger.  The two older men made eye contact and nodded in agreement.  They would tell Harry what had happened, kind of.

"Well," started Sirius, "we both decided to get your things," which wasn't really a lie, thought Sirius.  "And then when we arrived your little mirror friend, Angel, I believe is his name, was effectively scaring the crap out of your uncle."  This received a slight chuckle from Harry.  "Well, he said some things, and one thing led to another…" 

Sirius trailed off at that point, not exactly wanting to tell his godson he had sent his uncle to a hell dimension, where he died a most horrible death.  Deserving as it was for the little rodent.  But Harry wasn't going to be deterred tonight.  

"Precisely what things are you talking about, Sirius." asked Harry in a tone that held no argument.  Sirius sighed in defeat.  Arthur looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.  

"Harry, promise me you won't be upset." Sirius said.  "I'll tell you now, it's bad." Harry suddenly looked nervous.  If Sirius got sent back to Azkaban, he'd kick his ass himself.  

"Don't worry, Harry, nothing can be traced back to us.  The mirror helped us." offered Mr. Weasley.  

Ron suddenly burst out laughing.  

"What?" asked Arthur.  "Have you been drinking those cokes again?" Ron just seemed to laugh harder at this.  Arthur was looking at his son with growing concern.  Harry just smirked.

"No, dad, I'm not drinking cokes again.  I just find it very amusing that you, my father, would purposefully hide important information." Ron just kind of looked at his hands.  "Well, maybe it's not that funny." he said, noticing no one else was laughing but himself.  

Ignoring his son, Arthur continued.  "What I'm saying is, you don't have to worry about anything getting traced back to us, meaning Sirius won't be getting sent back to Azkaban.  Or getting the dementors kiss, for that matter." 

Harry shook his head.  "Okay, but you still haven't told me what you guys did, exactly." said Harry, now less worried.

"We sent him to a hell dimension." said Sirius bluntly.  Harry looked shocked out of his mind for all of five seconds before it dawned on him.  

"He's dead?" he asked slowly, still absorbing the information.  

Sirius regarded his godson carefully.  Was this a good thing to him, or bad?  The kid looked somewhere between stricken and on the verge of jumping up and down.  "Yes, he's dead, Harry."  

They were all very surprised when he reacted.  He burst into tears.  And ran from the room.  "Oh, shit." said Sirius, running after him.  

************************

An hour had passed since the little episode in the kitchen, and no one had found Harry.  Sirius hadn't been able to find him, and now everyone was congregated in the living room, desperately trying to fit beside the Christmas tree.  

"Perhaps breaking the news to him in such a manner wasn't such a great idea." said Dumbledore, who had arrived only fifteen minutes after Harry's impromptu escape, accompanied by Madame Pomfrey.  

"He'll turn up, don't worry."  said Arthur.  

"He's so emotionally messed up right now, though.  I mean, shouldn't we be a little more worried about this whole thing?" asked Ron, who had stayed quiet since his friends disappearance.  

"He's stronger than you might thing, Mr. Weasley." stated Dumbledore.  "Have faith in him, he'll come back when he's ready."  

"I don't know…" Fred suddenly spoke up.  "His aunt, she told us something…" Fred seemed reluctant to share his bit of information.  

"What?" asked Molly, suddenly growing nervous all over again.  "What did that bastard do to him?" she said in a menacing tone that scared everyone in the room.  

George, who decided to take Fred out of the spotlight, spoke for him.  "Well, mum, he put Harry in the trunk of his car." 

Silence, as it seemed to do more often than not, reigned.  No one spoke, for all knew the consequences of such an action.  Harry would not have handled that well at all.  

"I'll kill him, I swear, I'll kill him." Mrs. Weasley finally voiced her opinion on the matter.  

"Too late, mum." said Ron, not thinking, and gained an elbow in his ribs for the effort.  "Dad!" yelled Ron, rubbing his side.  "What was that for?"

"It was for you, being an idiot." whispered Sirius.  

"Oh." muttered Ron.

"What's this?  Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Molly slowly.  "Sweet Merlin, am I the only person in this room who didn't know what was going on?" 

"Pretty much," replied Fred.  "you were in the bathroom, sorry."

"Plus, dad didn't want you to kill him." added George.  Suddenly, Arthur fled from the room, followed shortly by his wife, who looked half crazed.  

"That went well." said Ron.

*************************

Ron had gone back up to his room after his mother's outburst.  He was now sitting motionless on his bed.  His eyes were closed, and if anyone had been watching, they would have noticed that he looked different.  Almost more powerful.  Suddenly his eyes shot open.  He knew where Harry was.  He swept from the room and descended the stairs two at a time.  

"I know where he is." said Ron.  

Dumbledore looked up and met Ron's eyes.  They told him what he had previously thought was true.  "You're a seer, Ronald Weasley." 

"What?" asked Ron.  

*******************

Harry lay sprawled on his back, sitting in the middle of the woods near Ron's house.  He figured it would take them ages to find him.  He thought wrong.  

Before he knew it, Ron was at his side.  "Hello, mate." 

Harry nearly decked Ron in his surprise.  "How in the hell did you find me?" he asked.

"It was easy, I just concentrated on you, and my mind kind of showed me where you were." said Ron, as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"Hold up, you did what?  How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore tells me that I am a seer.  That I can see things, especially when I concentrate on the answers.  He said he could see the signs from when I was younger.   But I don't know.  It's kind of cool, though.  That is how I found you.  Are you okay?"

Harry just stared at his friend in awe.  "Wicked." he finally said.  Ron laughed.  

"Hey, that's something I would say."  

"Yeah, well, deal with it."  said Harry, laughingly.  He was in a good mood, especially now that he had some time to himself, some time to think over his feelings.  

"Seriously, are you alright?  You know the entire family is having a fit.  And Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey are here.  She wants to fix your arm sometime this century, you know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it since it didn't hurt." he replied, rubbing absently at his upper arm.  "I just needed a moment to myself."

"Understandable."

"Do you think it's bad to be relieved?" he asked slowly.  He had been happy when he found out his uncle was dead.  Happy.  He didn't want people to think he was sick by wanting his uncle dead.

"No, it's not a bad thing.  Hell, I'm happy too.  I now know he won't ever hurt you or anyone else ever again.  I'm just as relieved as you are.  It was for the best, the man had mental problems or something." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks, Ron." 

"Anytime." he said.  "Why don't we head back to the house before they throw a conniption. 

"Alright." he said, and they made their way back to the house.

*****************************

A/N:  Sorry, people, but I'm running out of things to do in this chapter.  But at least this one was flowing for me.  I love it when it does that.  Everything just comes together and I hardly even have to stop to think.  Yeah.  Anyways, I'll try and update again as soon as possible.  My wrist is still having minor issues, but it doesn't hurt as much.  Great joy.  

Saya-Sato:  Yes, I'm trying to keep Sirius and all the others in character as much as possible.  Although, I'm not sure how I'm doing with Harry.  But this kind of thing hasn't happened to him in the books.  Oh well.  Well, did you get what happened with Vernon?  Basically, he was sent to a hell dimension by the mirror where he pretty much got turned into liquid fire.  Yeah, I noticed that little slip up myself, but I didn't want to go back and change it.  I had been writing forever and it just seemed like too much.  I'm weird, I know.  Yes, I don't like the stupid Arthur approach really, myself. I mean, he is a very protective person in my stories.  I liked Vernon as well, it took me a moment to figure out exactly how I wanted to get it out.  Only some good stuff???  I hope this chapter was alright!  
  


Englishgirl:  yes, I guess you could say.  He's a seer, as I said in the story.  It's just something I decided to do, because I was having a stupid moment!  Sorry.  Did you not like my stupid saying?? 

Arizosa:  It was a hell dimension.  And yes, he died, but I guess you would have figured that one out by now.  A seer.  I absolutely adore my mirror.  It was too cool to come up with.  I should try the warm bath thing with my hand, and hopefully it will feel better.  The wrist brace helps though.  Have a good one, later hun.

Demoun:  I thought his death was pretty gruesome actually.  But, I didn't want to make it too gross.  I'm assuming you said girl friends?  I don't know if they will be getting them in this story.  Sorry.  Maybe in the next one.  Glad you liked it!

Lanfear:  Yes, we can all sing and dance, because he's gone.  It was so nice to kill him off my story!  I shall try to get more angst in here, was this chapter alright, Adrianna?  I hope so.  You're weird and silly, just so you know.  Angst- aholics are good.  

Blackenedsoul: I do believe I am out of my writers block moment.  I'm glad you liked that chapter.  Jeni (your real name), I just felt like saying that, I won't make you wait any longer, since I've updated and all!

Sailor Sol:  It does suck, the wrist thing is a pain in my butt.  The headache is, luckily, gone.  Yea for advil.  I hope you didn't get a headache that day, and the people next door are starting to annoy me with their loudness.  (just had to add that)  How was your English paper???

Cerridwen:  It's better, and thank you for your concern!  Well, Ron is a seer, you know, so eventually he'll see other stuff, besides Harry.  It wasn't that gross, was it???  It's kind of good to know it was gross, though.  I'm weird.  Anyways, don't feel sorry for him, he deserved it.  

JaimeyKay:  That is a sad, sad thing.  You forgot how to log in?  Sad, Jaimey, Sad.  Anyways, where the heck have you been?  I was beginning to think you died or something.  That would have annoyed the crap out of me, saving it and then losing it.  I thought I would never get my last chapter updated; it wouldn't let me, the stupid thing.  How did you like the Ron thing in this chapter?  Good, yes???  Hopefully!  Love ya too!

Dream:  Yea.  I'm saying that since you think my writing is great!  Anyways, thanks for not complaining.  Did I update fast enough, or should I be quicker?  Thanks on the wrist as well.  It feels a little better.

Sherman:  was this chapter okay, since I had to think of something good to write!  I'm trying to get some originality into this story.  I shall.

MixedUpAgain:  Yes, I didn't have one, but at least I'm already updating again, huh???  Hey, I thought it was pretty darn torturous.  He died burning to death, how much worse could you get???  Really.  That's my worst fear, actually.  Dud was a mixture of good and evil.  He just didn't give a darn.  I don't think people like my stupid saying of the day, but oh well.  I'm gonna write it anyways.  They can just deal with it.  It's hurting again right now, since I've been typing so darn much.  Stupid wrist.  It's from typing actually.  Carpal Tunnel sucks.  You're so sweet, trying to help me and everything!  Oh, I think Andrew likes you!  He's just being flirty.  Hope you had fun at your sister's birthday thing.  Later!

Lin-z:  Okay, you just totally made my day.  You don't even realize how much I appreciate hearing that.  I write this way because my English teacher at college wouldn't shut up until I did.  I hope this chapter was just as well written.  

Celebony:  well, I hope to not disappoint you anytime in the future.  My fics are alright, I guess.  I'm glad you like them.  Write mean things???  You're funny.  You're like…er…all the time.  I'm threatened and therefore I shall update, which I did.

Granutec12:  It might take a while to finish, so bare with me.  And keep reading it!

Amy Potter13:  Well, he's a seer and kind of tapped into Harry's dream on accident.  I'm glad you love it, hope this chapter was alright.

RedHeadBlake:  Glad to hear you like my story!  Was this chapter okay?

Lucy-liza:  So, I can assume you're glad he died???  *Smiles*  I'm not sure about the whole diviner thing, but he's a  seer.  You know, he sees stuff.  The future, the past, whatever.  He's going to be able to see it.  But he can't pass up Harry on his visions, so he'll just have to get over that little tid bit.  Really, everyone thinks I should have made his death more painful and more horrible.  I thought it was damn good!  It was gory and all that jazz.  Wasn't it??  Murder is their plan, oh yes, it was.  No medication, it just hurts and just have to deal with it.  I've got the wrist brace now, but if I twist it weirdly, it hurts like hades.  One handed typing might be difficult Lucy!  You say that to everyone?  Have they sent you to a mental hospital yet?  EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, what's with the Victor Krum thing?  Do you not like him.  I don't either, actually, so oh well.  I'm laughing again.  *stares at Lucy-Liza* Just thought I'd do it back to you.  Later.

Inigma:  Did you do your homework, or work on your website?  Glad you liked it.  

Weird:  Was this chapter long enough?  Should I start making them longer?  I guess I could, even though my wrist is killing me.  *feel sorry for me!*  I never forget, I only get sick of writing every now and again.  


	18. Lost

Disclaimer:  You know the drill…must I do this every time.  I don't own the Harry Potter characters, yada yada yada. 

A/N:  So, am I updating enough for you people?  I've been trying to write these things more frequently.  I know what it's like to have to wait for someone to update.  IT drives me insane.  Anyways, I am going to take a stab at making these darn things more interesting.  Evil person to soon enter the fray, and if you don't know who I'm talking about, you'll figure it out soon enough.  Anyways, on with the story.  

*******************

Indra Rostau placed her coffee cup down on her desk, careful to avoid any important paperwork.  She was currently working on a very important case and had to meet with a disgruntled parent in less than an hour.  She wasn't looking forward to the meeting, and decided to pop some pain pills down her throat before she headed out.  She knew she'd need them before it was over.  Grabbing her light weight jacket and purse, she heading for the door.  

"Ms. Rostau, message for you at the front desk." remarked Kate, the office secretary, waving an envelope at her.  

"Coming." she said, rushing over to her.  She didn't want to be late or said parent would threaten her again.  She was sick of violent parents.  They should all be wiped off the face of the earth.  

"You know, you should really start taking on clients who don't have extremely weird names, Indra." said Kate, handing her the envelope.  "Have fun at that meeting." she added with an amused smirk on her face.  

"Ha, ha, Kate." she jerked the letter from the secretary's hand and ran out the front doors.  She slid into her car, placing the envelope on top of her briefcase, which was already sitting in the passenger seat.  Throwing her car into drive, she sped off, only to get stuck at a red light.  "What is with this?  It's like somebody is trying to make me late." she mumbled to herself.  Her attention was drawn to the passenger window when a man nearly ran his bicycle right into the door.  

"Sorry mam." the bicyclist apologized before regaining his balance and riding away.  Upon turning back to the road, her gaze glanced over the envelope and she had to do a double take.  

"This can't be good." she said, picking up the envelope and ripping it open with her teeth.  She skimmed it quickly, and nearly dropped it in her shock.  "Shit!" she mouthed, and once again slammed the car into gear.  Ignoring the fact that the light was still red, she floored the accelerator and flew through the oncoming traffic, barely avoiding a collision.  She had one thing on her mind, and that was to get to the nearest desolate place she could find so she could disapparate.  She had a feeling a certain headmaster was going to kill her.  The envelope she had discarded just a moment before was blowing violently from the wind coming in through the open window.  One word could clearly been seen: Dumbledore.  

**********************

Ron and Harry were slowly making their way through the massive amounts of overgrown foliage and trees.  Harry was absently swiping an errant tree branch out of his way when he practically tripped over a root protruding from the ground.  

"Careful, Harry.  This place is practically impossible to make it through, even if it is winter.  It's always been this way, I think it's cursed." whispered Ron, as if the trees had ears.  

Harry gave Ron the 'you're being stupid again' look, but Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  

"Fine, don't believe me.  You will soon enough." he replied mysteriously.  Harry still looked at his friend as if he had grown a second head.  

Their trek through the woods seemed to never end.  "Are you sure you know where you're going Ron?" asked Harry, eyeing the area around him.  "This looks familiar, haven't we already been here?  And, why is this taking so long, I didn't even go that far into the woods, for this specific reason.  I didn't want to get lost." he said, exasperated.  

"I'm telling you, this place is cursed.  Even mum and dad think so." he stated, and then added as an afterthought, "We're not even supposed to come in here." 

"Oh that's just great, now you tell me." said Harry, dryly.  

"Excuse me; I'm not the one who went running off into the forest in the first place.  I just came to find you." snapped Ron.  

"Well, I was kind of upset, you dolt, what did you expect me to do.  And how did you find me in the first place?" asked Harry, getting angry all of a sudden.  

"I don't know, I just happened upon you, I'm lucky I found you at all.  Hell, you're lucky I found you at all.  At least you're not wandering around here alone.  At least I came to find you."

"Oh shut it, Ron.  You're not the only person who would have come after me, so stop acting like you saved my life." 

"I did save your life, or are you forgetting why you're here in the first place?  Remember, Dursleys, evil uncle, impossibly stupid social worker who sent you there in the first place." Ron seemed to be venting his anger at this point.  

"Okay, okay, I get it, now shut up." Ron looked on the verge of restarting their argument, when Harry held up his hand.  "Why are we arguing?" 

Ron looked slightly dumbfounded.  "I don't know."  After thinking about it, they both realized they had no real reason for fighting with each other.  "I'm telling you Harry, this bloody forest is cursed, or haunted, or something.  It's the reason we're fighting.  It's probably trying to make us mad at each other, so we'll go separate directions.  Then what would happen?" 

Harry just stared at him.  "Who knows, maybe you're right.  Just to be on the safe side, let's not argue anymore, alright.  And whatever you do, don't get away from me.  We're safer together." said Harry, taking on the role as leader.  

"Alright." replied Ron.  They continued through the forest, occasionally knocking over brush out of their way.  However, which ever way they turned, they always seemed to be going deeper into the forest instead of out of it.  "Okay, perhaps we should just stay where we are.  I was always taught that if I get lost, to stay where I am, and that someone would find me.  Of course, this was in muggle school, so who knows what they were talking about.  But, it might work." Harry shrugged his shoulders.  "Besides, any further and we'll be entering the darker part of the forest." he pointed his finger towards the left and Ron noticed he was right.  It seemed to be engulfed in darkness, even though the sun was still shining.  

"I agree." said Ron in a shaky voice.  Harry, deciding he might as well get comfortable, sat down in front of a tree and leaned back against it.  Ron did the same, sitting against a tree that was facing his friend.  "So," he said, in a conversational voice. 

"So." replied Harry, raising his eyebrows.  Neither had anything important to say, so the silence remained. 

*****************************  

Upon reaching a slightly frightening looking warehouse district, Indra parked her car where it wouldn't be seen, got out and disapparated as close as she could to Hogwarts.  She then ran as fast as possible to the castle.  She flew through the halls like a dementor was chasing her, and finally reached the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office.  

"Shit." she said again, as she realized she didn't know the password.  

"I can assure you, miss, that that particular word is not the password." snapped someone from behind her.  

Indra spun around in surprise.  She hadn't realized anyone was even near by her, let alone standing directly behind her.  "I'm trying to find the headmaster, could you please give me the password, Professor McGonagall." 

"He's not here." she replied heatedly.

"Oh, and where might he be?" she asked, just slightly irritated at the tone of voice the woman was taking with her.

"At the Weasley's, if you must know, trying to help Mr. Potter, as obviously, you don't know how!" she hissed.  "How dare you send him to that house, you know, you had to have known.  Your gift would have sensed it, why did you send him there?  Why!!!" she yelled, losing her temper.  

Indra was taken aback, she knew they would be angry, but to downright blame her for what happened?  She honestly didn't know what had been happening.  She could barely contain her own rage at the woman's assumptions.  "Professor," she spat, "I had no idea what was being done to the boy.  How dare you accuse me of such an atrocity!  I would never have left him there had I known.  Never!" 

"You deny it then?" she asked, just as harshly as before. 

"Woman, how could you even accuse me?  You know me, you taught me in school.  Do you honestly believe I would leave I child to be abused?  Do you?" she asked softly.

The professor stopped suddenly, as realization dawned upon her.  "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking.  I was just angry, and took it out on you.  I'm sorry, please forgive my stubbornness." She said, as way of apology.  

"You're forgiven, Minerva.  I only wish I could have been there to protect the boy.  I don't understand why he didn't call to me, or use the mirror."

"Neither do I, Indra, neither do I.  Perhaps we will have the answers when the headmaster returns." said McGonagall tiredly.

"I don't intend to wait, professor, I'm going there right now.  I have to apologize to them as well.  I am the reason he was placed there."

"Don't blame yourself, child.  I realized the truth, so will they." said Minerva, wisely.

"Thank you, professor.  I had better go now." she nodded at the older woman and headed back down the hallways.  She was dreading this confrontation more than the meeting she had skipped this morning.  

**********************************

The Weasley's, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey were so worried by this point that when they did find those two they fully planned on throttling them.  It was lunch time, and the two boys had been missing now for five hours. The Weasley men and Sirius had gone searching, but had come back empty handed.  They had searched everywhere, but couldn't find them.   Mrs. Weasley had made lunch, but no one felt hungry.   

Even though the room was filled with people, it seemed empty.  No one spoke, no one did much of anything.  All were worried, mainly because the two missing could get themselves into more trouble than they wanted to think about.  Plus, they were both healing, if something happened right now, they could be even more seriously hurt than before.  Mrs. Weasley was practically beside herself with worry.  If something happened to those two, she absolutely thought she would keel over.  Her heart couldn't take the strain anymore.  As they were all sitting, a sudden pop from outside drew their attention.  

"Who's there?" asked Mr. Weasley in a protective voice.  

"It's only me." said Indra Rostau, who was shyly entering the kitchen.  The looks on their faces did nothing to alleviate her fears.  She was currently thinking that Harry had died by looks alone.  Her hand went to her chest and she inhaled sharply.  She could feel the presence of another with such an ability as hers.  Only theirs was more pronounced.  She homed in on the energy the other was producing and found her answer.  "Young Mr. Weasley." she breathed out, garnering the attention of those in the room.    
  


"What did you say?" asked Mrs. Weasley, with venom in her voice.  Indra could tell there was a lot of hostility in the room, and it was directed at her.  "Do you know where my son is?" 

"Why, is he missing?" she asked suddenly.  "Where's Harry?" this question alone seemed to enrage those in them room even further.  

"Why, so you can send him back to that hellhole?" asked Sirius sharply.  "You don't belong here, please leave." he spat.

"Look, I know you all blame me for what happened, but I didn't know, alright.  The feelings I was getting off of Vernon made me think he truly wanted Harry to trust him.  Now, I realize he wanted his trust so he could…break him of it." the realization seemed to hit her as she was saying it.  "The bastard." the sheer pain that was radiating from her voice made the others realize she spoke the truth.  "I am such an idiot.  I should have seen his true feelings, he didn't want Harry to see it coming, of course." she berated herself. 

Sirius, who still wasn't too thrilled with the social worker, spoke up.  "Alright, so you realize your mistake, that's just bloody wonderful.  Too bad you couldn't have realized this before you sent him there." he glared at the woman.  "Now, can you help us find them?"

"Them?" she asked.  

Sirius sighed in frustration.  "Yes, them, Harry ran off earlier, and Ron went after them.  It's been over five hours and they haven't come home yet.  Can you help us find them?" he spoke the last sentence as if he was talking to a child.  

Indra rolled her eyes at his tactics.  "Yes, I can." Without further ado, she focused on the energy the boy was sending out with his own power, again, and then determined where they were, a forest.  "Damn, that kid's strong for being so young." she said absentmindedly.  Dumbledore smirked.  "They're in the forest." she replied, taking note of Albus's smirk.  "They're lost."  

**********************

While Dumbledore and the others were starting their search of the forest, Harry and Ron were still sitting idly against their trees.  

"Harry, I'm so bored." whined Ron.  "Can't we do something?" 

Harry laughed at the other's tone.  "What are we going to do?  It's not like we can play chess or something.  We'll just have to wait patiently for someone to find us.  It'll happen eventually." 

"Sure, they probably don't even know where we are." said Ron.  "Wait, what was that?" he asked, drawing up onto his knees, and inching over towards Harry.  

"What?" asked Harry, looking around in all directions.  "What did you hear?" 

"Something moved over there." said Ron, pointing over towards the darkened part of the forest. 

Harry squinted his eyes, trying to peer into the darkness.  "I don't see anything." he said, leaning back against the tree, but keeping his guard up, just in case.  As he turned back around, his heart nearly stopped.  There was some kind of creature kneeling behind the tree Ron was sitting against.  But that wasn't what had scared him, it was the knifes that seemed to be his fingernails that scared him.  They were resting on the tree, just above Ron's head.  

****************************

A/N:  Okay, I haven't given you this bad of a cliffhanger in a while, so deal with it.  I don't really have anything else to say, but if I get lots of reviews, I might be inclined to update quickly again.  I'll try at least.  I wrote this in a matter of three hours.  It's six pages long, whew! 


	19. IT

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  This chapter is dedicated to JaimeyKay because she's so awesome and supportive of my computer issues!  Thanks Jaimey!  Anyways, I will have the replies to everyone's reviews of chapters 17 and 18 at the end of this chapter.  I was having issues updating the last time, so I didn't get the chance to add the replies.  Sorry!  On with the story.

*********************

"Alright, let's spread out, we can cover more ground that way." dictated Dumbledore.  "Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, you take the easterly direction; Poppy, Indra, and Mrs. Weasley, you take the westerly direction;  If any of you find them, please release blue sparks from your wands.  If there is an emergency, please release red sparks.  Sirius, Remus, please follow me." he stated, heading towards the south side of the forest.  All broke into their groups and headed in the direction they were told to scout out.  

Remus, who was trailing in their group, had started to pick up a scent, due to his werewolf abilities.  He noticed he was getting farther behind and sped up.  Once he reached his friend and the headmaster, he determined the scent was getting stronger.

"They're nearby.  But so is something else." he muttered, not seeing the startled looks coming from his companions.  The man's tone had frightened them.  

"Define 'something else' Remus." asked Sirius.  Lupin looked up and frowned.  

"I don't know.  It's not something I've ever encountered before.  In fact, it's not something that belongs in a forest.  It's dangerous, we have to find them, now." he said forcefully.  

"Alright, let's get the other's attention.  I have the feeling we're going to need some assistance." replied Albus.  

*********************************

Harry slowly drew himself up against the tree.  Ron was looking at him oddly, with a faint sense of dread shooting through his spine.  "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Ron, don't move, okay?" he said, trying to gouge this creatures actions.  He didn't know if it was a threat or not, but he assumed it was.  Those claws could rip a man to pieces, and he didn't want Ron to be its first meal.  Harry started to inch closer and closer to his friend, keeping a close eye on the claws the entire time.  He was rather surprised it wasn't attacking.  Maybe it didn't know they were there.  His wishful thinking was abruptly shattered.  

The 'creature', in one swift movement, had Ron by the throat and was letting him dangle two feet from the ground.  Its massive claws were slicing into his skin, drawing blood.  Harry could distinctly make out blood trailing down Ron's neck, and soaking into his shirt.  

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." he ranted to himself.  One look at the monster nearly had him screaming in fear.  The creature was at least seven, maybe eight feet tall, its skin was blood red, and he noticed its feet were about as dangerous as its hands.  The claws seemed to be rusted over with dried blood.  Its face, however, was so hideous he wanted to throw up.  It looked to be decaying, with rotten teeth, which were razor sharp as well, and had some disgusting looking fungus growing on it.  He didn't know what this creature was, but he had the feeling they weren't going to survive this encounter.  

Harry didn't know what to do.  It just stood there, as his friend slowly bled to death.  It really wasn't that bad yet, but he knew it would be.  If the claws went any deeper into his flesh, he wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding, not without a wand.  He didn't have one, and he was fairly certain Ron didn't have one on him either.  Panic was starting to set in.  Rash decisions were quick to follow.  Seeing the panic on his best friend's face finally hit home.  So he did the first thing that came to him.  He just hoped this thing had what he was aiming for.

In an act reminiscent of defense at the Dursley's, Harry kicked the beast directly between the legs, and was rewarded.  It immediately dropped Ron, who rolled a few feet before stopping.  The creature fell to its knees, holding itself.  Harry ran to Ron, kneeling beside his friend.  "Are you alright?" he asked quickly, glancing over at the 'thing'.   

Ron rolled over, rubbed his neck, and gingerly tried to stand up.  "Yeah, I'm just a bit sore." he replied.  

"Good, can you run?" asked Harry.

Ron took a good look at the creature, which was slowly getting back to its feet, and decided running was a really good idea.  Instead of replying, he grabbed Harry's arm and took off running in the opposite direction, which just happened to be the darker part of the forest.

***************************

Mr. Weasley was walking through the forest, occasionally yelling out for his son and Harry.  The twins were slightly separated from their father, but close enough for them to see each other.  "Do you two see anything?" he called out to his sons.  They both nodded their heads in the negative.  

"Nothing, dad." said Fred, who started towards his father.  "How are we going to find them in here?" he asked.

"We'll find them, don't worry." said Arthur, trying to comfort his son.  George stalked up to them then, feeling the same as his twin.  

"We're never going to find them in this place.  It's huge.  It's like a big fat maze, or a needle in a haystack."  Both Mr. Weasley and Fred looked at him oddly.  "I heard Harry say it once." he said in response.  

"Oh." 

"Let's keep looking; we're losing precious time here.  It's getting late.  I want to find them before it gets dark." said Arthur, motioning for his children to move out again.

"Wait," said Fred suddenly, "It's the signal!" he yelled, pointing towards the sky.  

They all looked up to see red sparks lighting up the sky.

********************

Indra hated the outdoors.  Especially overgrown woods.  She would have refused, except she had a responsibility.  Harry was still her charge.  He was technically a ward of the state, but she had an idea where she was going to place the boy.  But that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.  Hideously long and annoying vines kept mysteriously ending up tangled in her hair.  "I hate the wilderness." she muttered.  

Mrs. Weasley heard her remark and had to stop herself from slapping the younger woman.  "Is that all you're worried about?  That your precious hair is getting all destroyed by the 'wilderness!'  I never should have let you take him." she huffed, turning away from the social worker before she did something she regretted.  

Indra stood in shock; she thought they had dealt with this matter back at the house.  "Are you ever going to forgive me?" she asked suddenly, stopping Molly in her tracks. 

"Forgive you?" she asked, as if it was a foreign concept.  "Are you mad?  Why would I forgive you?  You have the ability to know when a person is being hurt.  Or did you conveniently forget that?   What were you doing when his uncle was branding his back with an oven burner?  What were you doing when his uncle beat him?  What were you doing when he locked him in the trunk of his car!?" she had started out with a low voice, but it had escalated to a downright scream at the end.  

She was once again in a state of shock as the list of injuries was given to her.  "I'm sorry, alright?  I didn't know.  I can only feel their pain if I'm close by to their person.  I told him to 'call' for me if he needed me.  Everything was fine when I talked to him just three days ago.  I didn't sense anything wrong.  He never 'called' me.  I didn't know, I couldn't have helped him if he didn't call!" she yelled, getting frustrated that no one believed what she said.  She didn't know, couldn't they understand that.  

"Don't you blame him, you wench!" yelled Molly, advancing on the woman.  "He didn't 'call', as you refer to it, for a reason.  Don't you dare to blame him for something he couldn't control.  What kind of a person are you?  You left him there, knowing what could have happened.  You should have kept closer by, you could sense it, or whatever it is you do!" she was downright pissed and wanted her to know it.

Indra screamed in frustration.  "I will say this once more, and that is it.  I didn't know, okay, did you hear that?  Do you understand?  I couldn't have know, and if I had, don't you ever think, for one damn second, that I wouldn't have gotten him out of there.  Had I known!" she yelled, trying to make herself clear.  "I wouldn't have left him there, never!  I wasn't allowed to stay near by.  My boss was adamant that I start on another case, I didn't have a choice.  I would have stayed, if I could have, but I couldn't.  I care about the boy, Mrs. Weasley, believe me.  I don't know what else to say." she said, defeated.  She knew they would be mad, but not this mad.  She was tired of defending herself.  

Molly finally seemed to be content with the younger woman's answer.  The conviction she had heard in her voice was enough to sway her, but not to forgive her so easily.  "I'll let it go, for now.  But I love that boy as if he was my own son, so don't give me a reason to hate you.  You do not want me as an enemy." She stated.  Indra took what she could get.  And this was the best she was getting.  

"Alright.  I'll keep that in mind." she said, letting the subject drop.  Any further conversation was stalled as Poppy came running up behind them.  

"It's the emergency signal, ladies.  If you're done with your squabble, perhaps we should join the others." she stated in her business tone.  They nodded and took off as one.

*************************

Ron was quickly losing his strength.  He didn't think he would be able to run for much longer.  And the fact that he knew they had run away from any help wasn't helping to brighten his mood any.  

"I don't think I can keep this up." he said suddenly.  Harry looked at him in concern.  

"I had noticed." he said, trying to think up an idea, and quick.  "We can't stay here; it'll catch up to us." 

Ron sighed in defeat.  "Leave me here, and go find some help." 

"Hell no, Ron.  I am not leaving you here to face that thing alone.  I refuse to, so don't you ask me again." he stated in a tone Ron didn't want to ever hear again. 

"Alright, forget that idea, do you think you could help me walk?" Harry nodded.  He swung his arm around his friend's shoulders while Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's waist for support.  

"Ready?" asked Harry.  

"Sure." replied Ron.  They set off again, going deeper into the forest and the unknown.  

"I really wish I would have brought my wand." said Harry, offhandedly. 

"You and me both, man." said Ron, leaning more on the other boy as his strength slowly dwindled.  

Harry knew the redhead wouldn't hold out for much longer, and was dreading it.  He wouldn't leave his friend to get massacred by some giant monster.  He just didn't know how he would defeat it.  He was really wishing his had his wand, or better yet, his staff.  He knew he could really kick some ass with that thing.  If only…

He realized he was practically dragging Ron and looked down into a slack face.  "Oh shit." he said, lowering him to the ground.  "Ron… Ron, can you hear me?" he asked, shaking him roughly.  "Come on, please wake up, please!" he yelled.  Ron stirred some, and blearily opened an eye. 

"What?" he asked.  Harry almost laughed. 

"You have to stay awake, okay, do it!" he ordered.  Ron only raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes master." he replied lazily.  Harry stood up from his friend, trying to figure out the best place that he could possibly hide them in.  He noticed a tree with massive roots sticking out from the ground.  He decided that was as good as it gets, and went to retrieve Ron.  

"Come on, I've found us a hiding place." he stooped to drag Ron to his feet, only the look on his comrade's face stopped him short.  Standing slowly, he turned around, only to come face to face with the 'thing.'  Harry screamed.  So did Ron.

***********************

A/N:  Okay, another cliffy.  But hey, maybe I'll get more reviews off of this chapter.  On with the replies. 

Sailor Sol:  Sorry I reminded you.  I didn't mean to.  Hope you did okay on the English paper though.  My wrist hurts again, but oh well. 

Arizosa:  Yes, Ron is very cool.  Poor kid.  Yes, many more chapters are to come.  I might torture him some more, but we'll see.  It hurts more now, my wrist, I mean.  It's not fair.  Angel is adorable, oh yes.  Protective, and mean as hell, but adorable.

MixedUpAgain:  Ah yes, I hate going to the doctor, therefore, I shall not be going.  You should become a doctor, that way I could come to you!  But I see you don't know what you're really going to do.  Stick with the doctor though, war sucks.  I'm going to be a teacher, yee haw!  I just sounded like a cowboy or something, AHHH!  Guys are just weird, they don't know what they want and they're all weird because they're afraid.  (If you ask me, that is.)  It's my worst way to die, I guess.  I'm actually afraid of guys, weird, isn't it.  I hate bugs too, though.  When I was younger, some June bugs got in my mom's car and one crawled up my back, INSIDE my shirt.  I screamed bloody murder.  I hate bugs now.  Worms are bad as well!  Well, I just don't like marshmallows in my cocoa, therefore, Harry can't like them either!  Yes, Ron is very brave.  His name is Angel and he's a guy, why?  Cokes just make him hyper is all I was getting at.  Ignore me when I'm weird.  Petunia will return eventually, just give her a while.  Did you ever get any bacon?  I'm just curious.  Have fun buying the Linkin Park cd.  I'm going to buy the new Harry Potter movie tomorrow, since that's when it comes out here.  I'd be afraid my friends would think I was weird that I write HP fiction.  They probably wouldn't care, but oh well.  I just wouldn't ask them.  I love long reviews, please continue to write them! Bye ANNA! (FOR CHAPTER 18):  That's alright.  Not much has happened?  I stuck an evil thinger behind a tree!! Come on, what were you thinking?  She meant that Ron had a lot of power, he just doesn't know it yet.  Did I describe it well enough?  My wrist still hurts!

Amy Potter 13:  Yes, he was crying because he was relieved his uncle was dead.  Not yet, but he will soon.  I hope you liked the last two chapters!

Lanfear:  You are weird!  I was cracking up reading this.  Especially the part where you attack Adrianna.  Angst is my love, my life, and all that crap.

Saya-Sato:  I know, Ron always seems to be in the background without any power.  But they won't be anything compared to Harry's visions, but I had to give him a power.  That's good, I was hoping to get that across.  I wanted it to be genuine.  Not jumping up and down with glee or anything stupid like that.  Coke thing:  just saying that he was hyper is all.  Just ignore me. 

Someone Reading:  Sirius came into the room, but he just kind of showed up, they didn't notice him come in.  That's probably why you missed it.  Sorry, this one isn't as long as they normally are, but I wanted to leave some room for the replies. Glad you liked the chapter.

Inigma:  Sorry, this one isn't too long either, but the last one was 6 pages.  I tried.  It hurts again, but thanks for asking.  (the wrist) (FOR CHAPTER 18):  Glad you loved it, well not the cliffy!  I wish more people would read my fics.  Tell people to read mine!  I'll have to go look at yours then.  6 pages were very nice.  This one was five!  I've lapsed in my writing job, sorry!

JaimeyKay:  Hello again for the tenth time in a week, probably.  *laughs* Now this evil creature thinger is going to beat Harry up!  You asked!  Hermione will enter the fray eventually, but not yet.  No, she's not there yet.  Many, many more chapters to go!  Yeah!  So, did you read my email?  What did you think?  Do you have an idea for me?  Just wondering.  (FOR CHAPTER 18)  Jaimey, I'm sorry, geez!  I updated, like I said I would, I'm just like a day or two late!  You've threatened me a lot.  But that's alright.  You have the right.  Glad I could make your day!  I love ya too!  Yeah, they're just a little screwed!  I wouldn't kill them, never.  Yes, she was telling the truth, but everyone's mad at her anyways, you know, since she didn't know.  It's complicated.  And weird.  I'm laughing now at your threat!  Love ya, Amy

Celebony:  You're about as good at French as I was in Spanish!  I couldn't say it to save my life.  I laughed at the pizza man thing.  Glad you liked it!

Lisa:  Why thank you!  I always appreciate it when people tell me that!  Hint:  he is alive, just not there yet!  Updated!  

Lin-z:  Thanks!  I will try!

Iniysa:  Lauren, glad you can't wait for more, did you get enough of it yet?

LittleLovelyGirl:  Love it to death, then please be careful.  Don't die, I need you to review!  Interesting description of Vernon!  Glad you love it!

Lucy-Liza:  You just crack me up. *stares at lucy-liza while in a fit of hysterical laughing* doesn't quite work, you know staring while laughing?  Anyways, thank you!  Yes, Ron is a seer, and it is quite cool.  Diviner, seer, whatever!  It does sound cooler; perhaps I'll start using your term instead.  Perhaps!  Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was well written.  You're silly, just so you know.  Okay, so I hurt Ron, I'm sorry, but not badly or anything!  Respect my wishes then, for that is what happened, SORRY!  Yes, I shall update soon!  For you!  My wrist is hurting again!  Feel sorry for me, okay?  Ouch!  

Firemask:  I'm glad you're dealing, and I'm sorry, very sorry, for giving you another one to deal with!  Have I given you another reason to lose your sanity?  I'm sorry! THANKYOU!  

Danny's Girl:  You have a killer bunny???? AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  I'll update, I promise!


	20. staked

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N:  I'm so sorry for the delay.  I've been working on another story, and got caught up in it.  I'm very, very sorry.  Hopefully, I can update both the stories today and get it all out of the way.  On with the story!

****************

It didn't take long for everyone to assemble after the emergency signal had been released.  The last to arrive were Mrs. Weasley, Indra, and Madame Pomfrey.  It was also quite noticeable that Molly and Indra looked quite red in the face.  

'Perhaps I shouldn't have paired them together.' thought Dumbledore, before speaking out loud.  "Alright, it appears we may have a problem." he started and then nodded to Remus to continue.  

"There's something else out here, but it's not giving off any smell I've ever smelt before.  I can tell you already that it's dangerous.  We need to find the boys, and now.  Unfortunately, this creature is closing in on the boys.  So, wands out." he said, concluding his little speech, and taking his own wand out of his pocket.  The others did as well.  As one, they headed into the darkening part of the forest. 

"This is creepy." remarked Fred.  

"I'll say." said George.  "Do you think they're okay?" he added in a whisper.

"I hope so, but if they're not, that 'thing' Remus is talking about had better run.  I've had it up to here with people messing with my little brother." said Fred, with George agreeing with him.

"Oh no." Remus said, placing his head in his hands.

"What?" asked Molly, fear evident in her voice.

"Blood." replied Remus. "It's Ron's."  

**********************

Harry grabbed Ron and literally threw him behind the tree he had been considering hiding behind.  With Ron out of danger, at least for now, he felt more confident.  He started edging away from the monster, but drawing it towards him and away from Ron.  He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do.  An extremely painful death, due to claws, seemed imminent.  

The monster was following Harry, much to his relief.  He looked around for any kind of object he could use for a weapon.  

"What are you going to use, a stick?" asked 'it.'

Harry's head whipped back up in surprise.  "You talk?" he asked.  'Stupid question.' he thought to himself.

"Of course."  It said, voice gravely and harsh.  

Harry decided that talking to the creature might save him some time.  He hoped, at least.  

"I have the feeling you aren't a normal resident of this particular forest." he stated, and picked up a stick.  A very large stick.

"Ah, is that your weapon of choice?" It asked, stalking ever nearer.  "And no, I'm not from here.  I was sent here, by someone you know quite well." It spat.

Harry looked at the monster in confusion.  "Who do I possibly know, quite well, as you put it, who would ever send you." and then it hit him.  "He's back." 

"Did you really think you could defeat him, Harry Potter?" It asked.  Taking advantage of the boy's shocked state, the monster reacted.  It swung its large beefy hand and struck Harry in the head, sending him flying backwards.  Harry landed roughly against a tree.  He brought a shaking hand up to his head, and brought it back down to see blood.  The stupid thing had cut him.  

Harry looked up just in time to see the monster advancing on Ron's hiding spot.  "Oh shit." he exclaimed, jumping up.  For a split second he thought he was going to pass out.  He physically willed the feeling to subside before grabbing the large stick again.  Pushing himself off the tree, he ran forward, with the stick held defensively like a sword.  With as much force as he could muster, he impaled the 'thing' straight through the heart.  An earth shattering inhuman scream issued from its mouth. 

It looked down at its chest in shock.  It seemed extremely surprised to see a stick poking out of its chest.  The creature looked at Harry in shock.  "Damn stick." It spat out, falling to its knees.  "You will die." It continued, and then fell forward, dead.  

Harry promptly threw up.

**************************

"What was that?" asked Sirius.  They had all just heard a scream that froze the blood in their veins.    
  


"It wasn't human, that's for sure." put in George.

"It sounded close…we should run." said Remus, becoming very worried all of the sudden.  Sirius was close on his tail.  

The group ran blindly through thick underbrush, tripping over overgrown roots, and getting slapped by tree branches.  But nothing slowed them down.  They ran as if the devil itself was chasing them.  They soon reached a small clearing and stopped in their tracks.  For the sight before them was hideous.  At least the thing lying on the ground was.  But Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" asked Molly, sounding slightly panicked.

Rustling bushes caught their attention, and everyone spun around.  With wands drawn, they waited with bated breath for something to emerge from within.

"Who's there?" asked Dumbledore.  

"I am." said a voice.  Harry came out from behind the bushes, looking rather haggard.  But then he reached back into the bushes and pulled something out.  It was Ron. 

"Oh my!" yelled Madame Pomfrey, running forward.  "What happened, Mr. Potter." she demanded.

"Did you miss the dead carcass on the ground as you ran up, or do you think something else could have clawed his neck to shreds?" asked Harry scathingly.  He was tired, he was in pain, and he felt sick to his stomach.  And if the woman couldn't figure out what had happened on her own, then she deserved to be yelled at.  

"Harry!" spoke Sirius, harshly.  "She just wanted to know what happened." 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" he asked.  

"Harry, this isn't the time to be obnoxious." said Remus.  

Harry looked at Remus and nodded.  "I didn't mean to." he replied, offhandedly.  At that precise moment the world started to tilt and spin in every direction and the need to vomit was making itself known.  Harry, grabbing Remus's sleeve for support, doubled over, and threw up.  

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, this time in surprise.  He draped an arm around his godson, drawing him to his side, and started rubbing his back.  Harry didn't think it was ever going to end.  He was clinging to Sirius for dear life, and emptying his stomach at the same time.  Finally, it stopped, and he stood back up, jerkily.  

"I hate that." he muttered.  Sirius ran his hand through Harry's hair, and felt something sticky.  Taking his hand away, he held it up and gasped.  

"You're hurt." he said, and turned his godson's head so he could get a better look.  Molly looked up from her injured son at Sirius's exclamation.  

"What's wrong?" she asked.  

"It's not that bad." remarked Dumbledore, who had come to inspect the wound.  "Head wounds just bleed heavily." 

Molly visibly relaxed.  She was even more relieved when Ron sat up.  Madame Pomfrey had healed his wounds.  She then stood and went over to Harry.  She then proceeded to heal the small wound on his head.  

"There, good as new." she proclaimed.

"Excellent." said the headmaster, clapping his hands merrily.    
  


"What about that thing?" asked Ron, pointing to the creature.  As if on cue, the creature suddenly disintegrated, leaving nothing behind.  "Wicked." 

"What was a creature like that doing here?" asked Mr. Weasley.  He was gravely concerned if something like that was taking up residence in the forest just beside his home.  He'd have to keep his children locked in the house.

"Voldemort sent it." said Harry, bluntly.  "To kill us." 

"What?" asked everyone in unison. 

"But, he's dead." said Fred and George.

"No, he's back.  The bloody bastard just won't die." spat Harry.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find it was Sirius.  

"There's nothing we can do about it now, let's just head back to the house." stated Mr. Weasley.  He wanted nothing more than to get his family out of there.

It only took thirty minutes to get back out of the woods, which seemed shocking to everyone.  Seeing the Burrow just ahead of them filled their hearts.  It was good to be home.  As soon as they had entered the house, Molly began to hurriedly make supper.  

"Who's hungry?" she asked, an hour later.  She had pulled out all the stops and made just about everything from lasagna to french toast.  Everyone piled into the kitchen, eager to eat.  Everyone except Ron and Harry, food just didn't seem very appetizing at the moment.    
  


"Do you mind if I just go lay down?" asked Harry, leaning against the wall.

"Sure, sweetheart." said Molly.  "Go ahead on up to Ron's room." she added.  

"Thanks." he said, walking out of the room.  Ron ended up staying in the kitchen, talking to his family.  

"Ron was Harry alright when you found him?" asked Sirius, wanting to know if his godson was still upset about what he and Arthur had done.  

"He's fine.  Don't worry, he was just relieved, and didn't think that was the right way to feel." said Ron, grabbing a piece of french toast and taking a bite out of it.  

"I'd be relieved too if I was him." said Fred.  They all nodded in agreement.

"Um…excuse me." said Indra, feeling slightly odd about interrupting this discussion.  She looked at Madame Pomfrey in particular.  "Wasn't Harry supposed to stop getting sick after you healed his head wound?" she asked.  

Poppy looked stricken suddenly.  "Well, that particular head wound shouldn't have caused vomiting at all.  Why do you ask?" 

"Because he's still doing it." she said, and pointed to the floor above them.  "I can feel it." 

"Oh no." said Poppy, rising from her seat.  

"What?" asked Sirius, also standing.  

"He's sick again." she responded.

Everyone paled, for they all remembered what happened the last time he got sick.

***************************

A/N:  alright, that's all for this chapter.  Just so you all know, I don't expect this story to last much longer.  There's probably only five more chapters left.  It depends on what all I can fit in a chapter.  I know what I want to happen; I just have to write it.  It might be longer than five, but who knows, cause I don't.  

JaimeyKay:  Hey girl, I haven't heard from you in a while. Okay, I re-read that one girls review, and now I'm thinking I may have blown things out of proportion.  I'll say something anyways, but I'm not going to be as mean as I was going to be.  I'm glad I could amuse you!  I know, after I wrote it, I kept on envisioning a psychotic clown!  I've seen it.  Laughable at the end?  I haven't seen it in a while, what happens at the end?  Please refresh my memory!  Okay, I'm sorry, but I killed it.  It was around for a little bit.  I just thought I'd let Harry kill it.  Yes, poor Ron, getting beat up.  Harry's getting sick again!  Oh no!  Yeah, I liked writing the fighting scenes between Indra and whomever.  It was fun.  Molly is awesome when she's mother hen-y.  I'm pretending!  Yes, I need threats, please!  Actually, I only allow threats from you, others get on my nerves, as you know.  Asking nicely gets you everywhere!  Expect Hermione in the next chapter or so!  Love ya!  Shadowarwen.  

Sailor Sol:  B…wow, that's pretty good.  Aw…thanks for making my wrist better!  It actually doesn't hurt right now.  Interesting.  EMT…cool.  Thanks!

GRYFINDOR TOWR DETH EATR:  Why, thank you.  Please don't kill me!  I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  


Psychochic:  For your information, the whole knife-claw creature is getting back to Voldemort, which is in the summary, might I add.  I go off on tangents because I feel like it, it's my story, and I'll do whatever I want.  I'm sick and cranky myself, so sorry.  I hope you have finished your papers and gotten over the insomnia so you're in a better mood.  Either you haven't updated yet, or I have failed to notice it's update.  I'll have to go and look.  

Arizosa:  I killed it, or rather, Harry killed it.  Nope, just plain old ram it with a stick through the heart.  Sorry, about the cliffy!

Padfoots Girl:  So Sirius is going to come and get me.  That'd be cool.  No, Harry's not going to die, at least not in this chapter…dun, dun, dun…

MixedUpAgain:  You'll be happy to know that my wrist isn't hurting anymore.  I just hope it stays that way.  Yes, war does suck.  Bugs?  I don't know why there are bugs, they are very annoying.  I'd be scared I wasn't dead and then they'd try and cremate me.  That'd be scary.  I'd prefer to be left for like a week, and then buried after I'm good and dead.  Gross!  (The beetle thing)  Early Education teacher, hopefully third grade, but who knows.  Tell your friends to "BITE YOU".  Of course, that wouldn't be very mature either, but hey, it's fun.  If you guys walk to classes, oh well.  Tell your friends to grow up.  I don' t know, have I asked you how old you are?  If not: how old are you?  I'm always curious to know how old the people are who are reading my stories.  I'm hoping they're over 13.  They'd better be.  So, did you buy the HP 2 movie yet?  It's good.  I can't wait for the third movie either.  I can't wait for the 5th book!  I'll be taking a vacation from writing the week it comes out.  Or longer, it's a pretty long book!  And I only have my evenings to read it.  Why thank you.  Glad you're my friend.  Yeah, I understand that.  My wrist is fine, thanks.  Westerly.  It is a word.  Good.  Yes, he hit him where it really hurts!  Who knows, Molly probably won't trust her for a while.  You did just remind me of a soap opera with all your questions.  Cute.  Anna, my name is Amy.  Weird, huh?  Anna, Amy, AA!  I'm just being an odd one now.  Thanks!  
  


Lanfear:  Your many personalities or whatever confuses me!  It's funny.  Tell Adrianna I'm sorry!  Cheer up Frodo?  Binthead?  Should I be worried about you?  That is just hilarious!  *hugs Adrianna* and all that jazz.  It's cute!

Lucy-liza:  Hmm…how odd.  Do they really?  Crack up just by looking at you?  Hmm….why thank you.  

I'm always glad that people like my chapters.  How was this one?  I like the seer word.  And the diviner word, but seer is better.  It's easier to type!  IT is very scary indeed.  Only Harry staked him.  Kind of like a vampire, only it wasn't!  I was actually considering making IT Vernon, how weird.  But then I decided not too, because he was liquefied.  Darn!  Yes, Melodramatic Ron action is the best.  Well, right next to Harry melodramatic action.  True, true.  But she didn't know he got beaten and locked in a trunk.  Thankyou!  Have you read my new story?  You might not be into those, I don't know.  Snape mentor's Harry kind of thing.  It's good.  I swear!  Harry's getting sick!  Yeah!  Not banged up, well kind of, he did get hit in the head by claw thinger.  Yes, two chapters is far too long to be in reasonable health!!!!!!  *laughs*  I'm sick, so I guess I should have updated earlier.  You said good things would happen, but I didn't update very quickly!  Poor me *sighs*  Oh, I need to stare at you…*stares at Lucy-Liza*  Okay, not that that's out of the way!  

Firemask:  Sanity is always good.  Sorry, it wasn't a very quick update, forgive me anyways?  Wow, thanks.  I'm glad you like it so much!  Yes, my imagination is boundless!  

Inigma:  I updated!  Aren't you happy, you should be!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil is good, oh yes.  Well kind of.  2:05!  Go to bed!  Of course, it's not that late anymore, but just in case you're reading this at 2:05 again…go to bed!  Thank you!!!!!!!!  You are awesome.  I'll have to go check out your website!  Quite confusing.  Have you read my new story?  It's different.  Go see it and tell me if you like it.  If not, that's cool.  Have you been watching HP 2?  Good movie.  I love it.  Bye bye!  Oh, I'll read your stories.  I just have to remind myself to do it. I've got the attention span of a two year old.  I forget stuff very easily!  

LittleLovelyGirl:  Glad you still love my story!

CCChute81:  Thanks.  I'm glad you like my story and that you would choose me to write a story.  If I ever finish the stories I'm working on, I'll try it!  

Amy Potter 13:  Thanks.  I hope this chapter was as good as the last two.  

Iniysa:  I'm sorry about the cliffhanger!  Glad you loved it, as always!  
  


Jade Caminus:  It wasn't that horrible, was it?  Just slight wounds.  I'm glad you liked it!  

Blackenedsoul:  Hmm…perhaps I should move?  Rats…ewww!  I updated!  Be happy, and call off the rats!  
  


Hp lovar:  What's the inside joke?  Sorry about the cliffie.  Glad you liked it.

Trish:  Wow.  You think my story could be a movie?  Or did I read it wrong?  Thanks!  


	21. Sick, Again

Disclaimer:  I don't own squat.  

A/N:  I am going to update now, sorry for the month long wait, or close to it.  I just didn't feel like writing.  SORRY!  I got into everything I was reading, and blah, blah, blah.  Like you guys care.  Okay, on with it.

*****************

After emptying his stomach, and going through some extremely painful dry heaves, he sat back against the wall, with one arm leaning against the toilet.  He didn't know why he was feeling so sick all of the sudden, but he didn't have a good feeling about it.  

Harry shakily got to his feet, using the sink for support.  He really felt like passing out, but stubbornly moved forward anyways.  He figured if he could make it to Ron's bedroom in time, he could just lie down and it would go away.  He took one more step and knew no more.  

He could hear someone calling his name.  He had never felt so tired before in his life.  He wished they would shut up so he could go back to sleep.  But then they started shaking him.  'Bastards.' he grumbled to himself.

"What?" he asked, irritably.  He wanted desperately to go back to sleep.  Upon opening his eyes, however, he realized he was surrounded by Weasley's and his godfather.  He thought he spotted Albus's beard somewhere in the mix as well.  After further investigation, he realized he was on the floor.  

"Why am I on the floor?" he asked, voicing his confusion.  

"You passed out." said Sirius with concern lacing his voice. 

"Really?" he asked.  He couldn't believe he had actually passed out.  He was sure he would have made it to Ron's room.  

"Yes, really." stated Mrs. Weasley emphatically.  "We need to get you into bed." 

Just by hearing their voices, Harry could tell they were nearly hysterical, but trying their hardest to keep it at bay.  He thought of the last time he had become ill and knew why.  'They think I'm dying.' Harry said to himself.  Then the implications sank in.  'Am I?' he questioned.  The image of a coffin lid suddenly sprang to life inside his mind and he started to panic.  

He started to stand up, quite quickly, and nearly ended up on the floor again.  

"Harry, be careful, you're still shaky." he heard the voice, but was too stricken to figure out who it came from.  

Arms suddenly wrapped around him in a comforting gesture and he sank into it.  His fear ebbed away and a feeling of peace surrounded him.  He could handle this, he wasn't going to die.  Not again.  They would figure out what was wrong and fix it.  And they were going to wait at least ten years before they even put his dead body in a casket, just to be certain.  This last thought brought a disgusting mental image to Harry's mind.  But he also found it slightly amusing.  He shook his head at the implications.  Maybe he was losing his mind.  

"Do you think I am going to…well, you know…again?" he asked Madame Pomfrey, who looked shocked out of her socks at the question.  

"It happened once, Harry.  We have to assume that it could happen again, and take precautions.  We won't make the same mistakes twice." stated Dumbledore.  Harry assumed he was talking about the whole 'bury Harry alive in the casket' scenario.  

"We should get you back to the school, so Poppy can keep an eye on you."  Poppy nodded her head, as that was the only way she would have it.  

It was with a quiet air of deep melancholy that they returned to Hogwarts.  Madame Pomfrey had been adamant that Harry stay in the hospital wing, but Dumbledore decided to let him stay in Gryffindor tower unless things got worse.  Ron was to stay with him at all times, and Hermione was on her way back from visiting with her parents.   

The next day Ron and Harry spent most of the afternoon opening the Christmas presents they hadn't gotten the chance to open the day before.  But neither of them were too into the spirit of things.  How could they be?  Harry walked around with the constant fear of never waking up again.  He kept imagining himself walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, and then falling to the ground, dead.  He found himself slipping into a deep depression.  And no one could do a damn thing about it.  

School started again and Harry attended his classes, but he never seemed to be paying attention.  He had other, more dire, thoughts running through his head.  He spent the entirety of Transfiguration on the second day of classes making out a Will.  All the money in his Gringotts bank was going to Ron and his family, as they would need it the most.  His invisibility cloak and the picture album Hagrid had given him were to go to Sirius and Remus.  Ron would also get his Firebolt and his old Nimbus Ron had just given him for Christmas.  Hermione would get every single book in his possession.  He had decided to give Hedwig to Hagrid, as he was the one who had given it to him for his birthday.  He had also written a letter for Dumbledore to read, but only after he had passed on.  After the class had ended, he quickly stowed the Will away in his bag.  It wouldn't do well for his friends if they saw what he was up to.  

"Well, is anyone hungry?" asked Ron, as they left the last class of the day, Potions.  Harry had been surprised when he had only assigned a brief quiz on the chapter they had just covered.  

"Nah, not really." replied Harry, walking in between his two friends.  

Ron and Hermione glanced worriedly at each other before moving on.  

"Harry, you need to eat.  This isn't healthy." said Hermione.  Harry's eating habits had slowly dwindled down to almost nothing at all over the last couple of weeks.  

"What does it matter, Hermione?  I mean, we both know I'm not going to last for much longer anyways." he said.  

"No, Harry, we don't know that." Hermione grounded out.  "Did you forget, or did the fact that you came back to us slip your mind.  This isn't over, Harry James Potter.  Stop acting like you're going to die and live!" she yelled, gathering the attention of those around them.  

Harry dropped his head, looking for all the world like a properly admonished child.  

"What if…it…happens and I don't come back, Hermione?" he asked, imploringly.  "I don't want to die, not like this."  He wasn't exactly scared of dying.  In fact, he was pretty much used to the idea, what with Voldemort and all.  But the thought of dying because of some stupid sickness that nobody even understood freaked him out.  It also scared him, knowing that if he died he would leave all his friends, and all his 'family' to deal with Voldemort on their own.  And that scared him more than anything else.  

"Don't worry, Harry.  We'll figure something out.  I don't care what I have to do, I'll figure out a way to help you." stated Hermione.  She looked so determined that Harry and Ron believed that she would.  

**********************

After Hermione's little outburst Harry had pulled himself out of his depression and was helping her work on finding out a cure, or something, to help him.  

"There's got to be something we are missing." said Hermione.  "I mean, you were legally dead, how on earth did you just come back to life?" she asked, more to herself that to anyone around her.

"Maybe it was a spell of some kind?" said Ron, helpfully.  

"No, you can't bring back the dead, Ron.  It had to be something stronger than that." she replied, thoughtfully.  An idea had popped into her head.  But she wasn't sure.  If she was right, then they had no time to lose.  Harry was running out of time.  

"I have to go look into something." she told Harry and Ron.  "I'll be back in a little while." she said and rushed out of the library.  She hadn't wanted to say anything to either of them, on the off chance that she was wrong.  No use getting their hopes up, just to shoot them down again.  But first, she had a letter to be sent.  She rushed directly to the owlery.  

******************

Remus stared at the man sitting in front of him in absolute shock.  He couldn't be serious.  But he was.  Dumbledore had that blasted twinkle in his eye and the biggest grin on his face.  But all Remus could do was stare.  It took all of five minutes for the truth to sink in and for a whoop of joy to come out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?  Are you absolutely positive?" he asked, breathless from his yelling.

"Yes, Remus.  I am completely sure.  An investigation had been conducted after he was spotted that day by all those respectable witches and wizards.  Now how could the minister refute them?  So, naturally, in order to save his own rear end, he went after Pettigrew.  He's in their custody as we speak.  And Sirius, my dear friend, has been cleared of all charges."  stated Dumbledore, smiling. 

Remus jumped up from his chair and made for the door.  "I have to tell him.  He'll be so thrilled."  With that he ran from the headmaster's office.  

As Dumbledore watched him leave the smile slowly faded from his face, for this was what Harry had been waiting for.  He had been waiting for live with his godfather since the end of his third year.  And now he may not get the chance.  

******************

Harry sat in the Great Hall with his two best friends on either side of him, as had become the norm.  There were a variety of foods covering the table in front of him, and the more he looked at them, the more he wanted to puke.  But he didn't want his friends to realize he didn't feel good.  Because to admit it would mean he would have to face it, and he really didn't want to do that.  He hoped that by ignoring it, it would go away.  But past mistakes always seem to come back and bite you in the ass.  Ignoring something will never make it go away.

Along with his churning stomach, he also had the joy of body pains.  They had come upon him so suddenly that he didn't think he was going to be able to sit there any longer.  He remembered feeling this way before, but when he realized when that time was, he felt worse.  It had been when he was unconscious right before he had 'died.'  Oddly, he could remember that part quite clearly, even if he was unconscious.  

"Guys, I'm going to go to the common room, I'll see you later." he said rather quickly and stood up from the table.  He made it halfway to the doors when he knew he wasn't going to make it unless he ran, which would draw attention.  'Draw attention or puke in front of everybody?' he asked himself.  Quickly making his decision, he took off in a dead run, reaching the double doors in record time, and pushed them open.  He then ran down the corridor, trying to find the nearest bathroom.  He found it and rushed inside, vomiting as soon as he reached a toilet.  

After emptying his stomach, he noticed that he wasn't alone.  He wearily looked up and saw Hermione and Ron staring at him.  

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, shakily.  Harry just leaned his head back on the toilet seat and tried to nod.  His entire body was screaming at him in pain and he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to.  So he just laid there.  

"Is everything alright?" Harry could hear Dumbledore's voice, but made no effort to acknowledge his presence.  

"He's been sick." said Ron.  

"Very well," started the headmaster, moving into the cubicle that Harry was in. "let's get you to the infirmary." Ron and Hermione thought they saw a flicker of sadness or despair in their professor's eyes as he passed them.  They looked to each other in turn.  'Could this be it?' they asked themselves.  

Despite Dumbledore's old age he easily scooped Harry into his arms.  They all grew nervous when Harry gasped in pain and visibly started to flinch against the touch.  

"Hang on, Harry." said Albus, rushing out of the bathroom, with Ron and Hermione following close behind.  "Hermione, go find Sirius and Remus."  

Hermione nodded and ran in the opposite direction.  However, before she was even barely down the hall, an owl flew out of the Great Hall's open doors and landed on her shoulder.  She almost knocked it off in surprise.  Taking the letter from the owl and ripping it open, she hoped it was from who she thought it was.  And it was.  

******************

A/N:  Sorry, I know this is short.  But I wanted to get this out for you all since it's been so long.  You can all thank Biggi and blackenedsoul for this chapter as well!  They emailed me and were very nice about asking me to update, unlike some.  I thank them very much.  

Sailor Sol:  Yes, you have to feel sorry for him.  Why, thank you.  Yes, my wrist still is doing well.  Sorry for my delay in updating.  Don't hate me.  Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating and all that jazz.  

VB:  Language, language.  That's okay though, I understand how you can get into the story.  So now you know, kind of.

Someone Reading:  Ah yes, well, that's okay if you had an issue with my characterization.  I mainly did that because I have a thing about people doing something in a moment where they aren't exactly thinking and then feeling bad about it later.  I was basically having Remus take Harry to 'task' as you put it, because he was worried about Ron, but then he realized something was wrong with Harry as well.  I'm just weird like that.  Sorry you didn't get my jist.  Does that mean you haven't read it from the beginning?  Yes, it would be a good idea to read it from the start; otherwise it might not make much sense.  

Lei Dumbledore:  Well, I'm glad you found them again.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Englishgirl: Yes, he's sick again!  Poor guy, I know.

JaimeyKay:  Where've you been?  I was going to email you, but hadn't gotten to it.  So this will have to do.  I hope this chapter will be enough to set your week off well again!  I laughed reading that (Good observation, Dumbley).  I know, I went to write this chapter, and since I haven't looked at it in over a month, I was like "What is going on and what am I doing?"  I had to go back and read the stupid story again!  And I wrote it!  If you haven't noticed, this story will be ending soon.  I just have to figure out a way to get Voldemort back into the scene and do his evil little jig.  IT was stupid, at the ending at least.  Sorry I killed it!  Did you get over being sick?  Just curious.  Yes, you are still the only one who can threaten me.  Someone, Agnei something or the other, threatened to take me off her favorites list if I didn't update in the next few days.  Well, I hope she did, because she can kiss my butt.  No Ron/Hermione????  But you know I must!  I'm not in the right mind either, oh well.  Later, love ya!

Blackenedsoul:  it was you who emailed me, right?  I went and praised you, so I hope it was you!  Well, I can't tell you if he dies or not, that would ruin it!  Sorry!  I'm sorry it took so long to update, by the way.

Aphrienna:  okay, they got home because they just kind of happened upon it.  They were surprised because it took like forever to find Harry and Ron in the first place, that's all.  I hope you like this chapter!

Arizosa:  Whoa, were you cursing me???  ME??  Okay, I just thought I'd ask.  It's okay, go ahead.  Me, make something gruesome???  Hmm…we'll see.

Iniysa:  I know, that's always the best part.  The poor kid.  I'll be easy on him, well, maybe not.

Amy Potter 13:  I'm very glad you thought it was cool.  Sorry, I didn't get to update as soon as I had planned, but I just wasn't getting into the whole writing thing!

Rachel:  yea!  I'm one of your favorites.  Cool!  

Ed:  I'm sorry I'm such a bloody sadist.  I don't mean to be.  But, you know, it's kind of fun!  Cool.  I'm glad you liked the Keeper of Power.

MixedUpAgain:  Hello!  I have no idea what SARS is.  Did you figure it out?  If so, tell me so I'll know.  Cremated would suck.  Oh yeah.  Wow, my birthday is in August as well.  It's the 22nd.  I am 21 years old.  I feel old now.  Yes, waiting is a horrible thing.  I can't wait to see the third movie.  I can't wait even more for the next book.  Yes, it will take me forever, at least a week! , to read the book!  Oh well.  Then I can start writing again.  Weird dream.  You were in the house?  Hmm…I wonder what that means.  No one got hurt?  Hmm…well, I can't tell you if he dies again.  He may, he may not.  It just depends.  Indra is just weird in herself.  She has weird powers.  Why thank you, I appreciate that u think my stories are great!

Inigma:  Glad your happy!  You saw it, the movie I mean, what didn't you like?  We can compare.  You're funny.  You need sleep, 3:05 isn't healthy.  You should read it at 6:00 in the a.m.  That'll work!  Have you read my new fic yet?  Yes, it's about Snape.  Kind of with the abuse.  But it focuses on the relationship between them more.  And it's not Slash, if you're thinking that.  I like those!  I'll put my ficcy's up there, if you want me to.  Just tell me what to do and I'll see what I can do.  That just makes my day!  I'm one of the best.  Sweet!  Later, email me if you want to about the ficcy's!  

Gryfindor towr deth eatr:  You've got to make your name shorter!!!!  Kidding, it's okay, It just takes me a while to make sure I've spelt it the way you do!  I'm sorry!  Don't pull out your hair, girl, geez.  Were you plushies okay after your psychotic moment?  I hope so!

lizhowHP:  Why, thank you.  Here's the update!

Kiara Malfoy:  It shall, don't worry.  Although, I am almost finished with it!  Isn't that exciting.  I'm glad you love it!

Danny's Girl:  You're welcome.  Sorry it took so long!

Jade Caminus:  Well, the finished product will probably be soon, so brace yourself!  Glad u liked it.

Lanfear:  Alright many different persons, how you doing???  I just felt like Joey off of Friends, if you ever watch that?  You were drunk were you???  How old are you?  I seem to be asking everyone that question.  I'm just curious.  Glad you accepted my apology!  Geez!

Dream:  I'm sorry about the cliffhangers.  Really!  I updated, though!

LittleLovelyGirl:  Since you begged with cherries on top and all, here's the next chapter!  You don't have to dance!

Shinigami06:  Well, I'm very sorry, even if it is besides the point.  I'm glad you like them, or dislike them, or whichever!  Why thank you very much.  Writing skills are hard to come by, I suppose.  As you can see, Harry is sick again. Wow, Ingenious, really?  I can't say it enough, thank you.  Your review was very nice for me.  I hope you liked this chapter.  Nothing really interesting happened; I was just putting in some things that are essential to the upcoming chapters.

Clairamalfoy:  I hope to see more reviews from you then!  

Acontiae Malfoy:  Sorry it took so long, and here's the update!

Biggi:  Hello again!  So that was the first review you had ever written?  Neat.  I am very sorry I made you wait for so long.  No, I wasn't sick or anything.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was written just for you!

Agnei Smith:  Okay you brat, I updated!

Wowsergirl:  Yes, loud keys on the keyboard are a dead give away that you're still awake.  Did you get caught?  Thank you.  I think.  Most of the time my words come out eloquently, Okay, I guess it's a compliment!  I hope you like this chapter!

LisaRose:  Yes, life can be hectic, but it's really just been that I'm too lazy to write the story.  Isn't that awful!  Okay, I will just have to write the chapters more frequently, even if I am being a bum.  But really, my grandma was sick and all that crap, so I do kind of have an excuse. I hope you love this chapter as well!


	22. The Phoenix and The Ring

Disclaimer:  Don't own diddly, don't own squat!  

A/N:  I am entirely way too mad right now.  I had four pages of this stupid story written and saved, but then my computer decided that the disc I had it saved on wasn't formatted?  Whatever you piece of crap.  Anyways, now I have to rewrite it and hope I don't forget anything.  Urg!  Okay, here it goes.  

***************

Dumbledore made it to the hospital wing as quickly as his haggard body would allow.  Which was pretty damn fast.  He carefully laid his bundle down upon one of the beds and went in search of Madame Pomfrey.  Ron sat down in a nearby chair, watching his friend carefully.  

He didn't understand why this was happening again.  Couldn't Harry just get a break for once in his life?  Everything bad seemed to happen to him, which upset Ron to no end.  If he could take away his best friend's suffering and take in on himself, he would.  

His train of thought skidded to a halt as Madame Pomfrey came rushing in, followed by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.  

"How do you feel, dear?" she asked, while hovering above him and checking his vitals with her wand.  

Harry just shrugged.  How did they think he was feeling?  He was dying; this wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling.  A sudden spasm of pain shot through him and he winced.  Poppy looked on in concern.  "Just a moment, Harry." she said, before bustling over to a cabinet.  She took out a vial and returned to the boy.  "Here, take this.  It will help with any discomfort you may be feeling." she stated.  Poppy knew that this was the last moments that the boy would be experiencing, and she didn't want them to be filled with pain.  She was determined to make his passing as painless as possible.  She fought back the tears that threatened to fall.  They all understood that Harry knew he was dying.  But they couldn't imagine what it must be like for the boy.  How would it feel knowing you were dying?  

Harry took the potion and immediately felt the pain ebb away from him.  He wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep, but was afraid what would happen if he did.  He wanted to see his godfather before he even thought about falling asleep.  As if on cue, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came into the room.  Everyone could tell they had been running, for they were both out of breath.  

"What is it?  What's wrong?" asked Sirius, noticing his godson in the bed.  However, it didn't take long for him to find out.  Why else would Harry be lying in the hospital wing?  He was suddenly overwhelmed with dread.  This wasn't happening, not now.  He was free; Harry could live with him now.  Nothing could hold them back, except the fact that Harry was quickly fading out of existence.  Sirius emotions were displayed for all to see on his face, and Harry picked up on them immediately.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" he asked.  

"It's nothing, Harry." stated Sirius, not wanting Harry to know.  He could only imagine how it would make him feel.  He could hardly stand it.  He finally had what he had always wanted and now it was being taken from him.  Life could be so cruel. 

"Okay." he said, knowing they were hiding something from him.  

"Hey, where's Hermione?" asked Ron suddenly, noticing she wasn't with them.  

"I'm not sure.  We got an owl from her telling us to get to the infirmary immediately.  We came straight away."  said Remus, eyeing Harry.  He silently prayed for the boy to have a miraculous recovery.  Harry's death would be Sirius's undoing, and they all knew that.  

"Well, I hope she decides to join us sometime today." said Ron, huffily.  He was more than upset with Hermione.  He was angry.  What could possibly be more important than being with their best friend, who just so happened to be dying?  

*****************

Hermione's hands trembled as she re-read the letter.  Could it possibly be this easy?  She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out earlier.  All the pain and heartache could have been totally avoided if only she had written that letter sooner.  She was such an idiot.  But there wasn't time for this, she had to get it, or it would never work.  Sprinting from the spot she had been standing at, in the middle of the hallway, she ran for the Common Room.  She only hoped it would be in a place easily found.  Harry was running out of time.  

Almost running smack dead into the Portrait of the Fat Lady, she mumbled the password and quickly climbed inside.  Then she screamed out loud as an alarm suddenly went off around the entire school.  It was a new defensive ward that Dumbledore had put in, just in case there was another Death Eater attack like last year.  They had somehow gotten in through the floor of the Great Hall.  She was half tempted to walk down to the wards surrounding Hogwarts, just so she could blast those damned bastards into next week.  Why now?  They definitely could have picked a better time to attack.  

********************

The alarm was still sounding loudly in their ears as they all looked grimly at each other.  Not now.  

"We need to get all the students into the Great Hall." announced Dumbledore, looking regretfully at Sirius.  "I'll need your help, we can't let them get into the school." 

"You're right.  Let's get it done." said Sirius, looking at Harry.  There was only one reason that he was leaving the boy's side.  If Voldemort got his hands on him, his death would be made entirely more painful.  He would do anything to protect his godson.  

"Alright, Ron, you stay here with Harry.  Under no circumstances are you to allow him to leave this room, understood?" he asked sternly.  

"Yes, Professor, I won't let anything happen to him." said Ron.  

"Very well, let's go." he said, and Sirius, Remus, Poppy, and Minerva all followed him from the wing.  

Ron moved his chair closer to Harry's bed.  Neither spoke, as both were immersed in their own thoughts.  They could both hear explosions rocking the floor beneath them.  Harry felt absolutely helpless.  He wanted to fight, he how could he do that when he could barely even lift his own hand? 

"I hate him." said Harry, suddenly.  

"What?" asked Ron, surprised. 

"Voldemort." said Harry.  "He can't even let me die in peace." 

"Harry." started Ron, but he was cut off.  

"Why did he have to attack now?" he asked, his voice breaking.  "I don't want to die.  I can't leave you all to face him.  I just…I can't stand this.  I should be able to help, and I can't." 

Ron couldn't think of anything to say, and so remained silent.  However, he jumped into a protective stance over Harry as the door banged open, and nearly cursed Hermione into the wall.  

"Hermione!  Don't you do that when Death Eaters are invading the school!" he yelled.  He looked confused by what the girl was carrying.  "Why do you have that?" he asked. 

"Honestly, don't you ever use that head of yours?" she asked in a condescending tone.  "It should be obvious." she added, leaving out the fact that she had only just recently found out herself.  

Ron was about to argue with her, but decided now wasn't exactly the best time.  

Hermione walked over to Harry and handed him the Staff of Egis.  

"What's this for?" he asked, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was for.  He looked at Hermione questioningly as she whipped out a letter from her back pocket.  "And who's that from?" 

"Well, I had a theory, and decided to ask the only person who happened to be an expert on the subject.  She wrote me this letter and confirmed my suspisions.  I just can't believe I didn't think of it earlier." she said, exasperated at herself.  She flipped a piece of hair out of her face and continued.  "The Staff has healing powers.  Haven't you noticed?" she asked, smirking.  

Harry looked deep in thought.  "You gave me the Staff when I was sick." he said, looking at Ron.  "And I got better."  

"Yeah, but then you started feeling worse, remember?  We got into a huge fight because you wouldn't tell my mum." Harry nodded his agreement. 

"But then I got better again." said Harry, distractedly.  "But I never even touched the Staff after that.  "Are you sure, Hermione?" 

"Think Harry.  You must have touched the Staff, or something near the Staff.  What happened after you two fought?" she asked excitement in her voice.  She loved figuring things out. 

"Well, after Ron stormed out, I remember feeling really dizzy, and I felt cold.  So, I got one of my robes out and put it on, then went downstairs to eat." said Harry.  "But I didn't touch the Staff." he added, sounding disappointed.  

"But where was the Staff?" asked Hermione.

"In my trunk." 

"And where was your robe?" she asked. 

"In my trunk…oh." Harry finally understood.  Or he thought he did.  "So, anything near the Staff somehow absorbs the healing power of it?" he asked, trying not to sound stupid. 

"Pretty much.  The power of the Staff is so strong, that it infused with anything near it.  So, your trunk and everything in it, was bursting with the Staff's power." said Hermione, knowledgeably.

"But what about when I died?  How did I come back to life.  I definitely know I wasn't touching anything that had anything to do with my Staff then." said Harry.  

"Don't you remember?" asked Ron.  Although he could understand if Harry kind of missed it, as he was struggling to get out of a coffin at the time.  "I put your photo album in the coffin with you." he said, feeling uncomfortable mentioning such a horrible time. 

"Oh." said Harry.  "Ron, I am very glad you thought to do that.  Thank you." He couldn't believe how close he had come to dying anyway.  If Ron hadn't put his photo album in with him, he would be dead.  

A sudden rocking explosion from beneath them startled them from their conversation.  Ron was eyeing the floor in fear.  He was hoping the floor wouldn't suddenly cave in from beneath them.  

Hermione, however, ignored their precarious situation, and trudged on with her story.  

"Do you know who sent me this letter, Harry?" she asked, figuring he would have figured it out by now.  

"Prudence?" he suggested.  

"Exactly.  She told me something quite interesting.  The reason the Staff has healing powers is because of the phoenix perched on the head of the Staff." she exclaimed, pointing to said phoenix.  

Harry thought back to his second year when Fawkes the phoenix had healed the wound from the Basilisk with his tears.  He was beginning to really like this Staff. 

Hermione was about to go into a more detailed description when a horrible screeching sound met their ears.  They all looked up to see a black owl come swooping in through the window.  

"Is that the same owl that I think it is?" asked Ron, once again withdrawing his wand.  

"It is." said Harry, and watched as the black bird landed directly on his lap, holding out its leg for him to take the letter.  Harry quickly untied the letter and the owl flew back out through the window.  Harry looked anxiously at the envelope in his hands.  He remembered quite vividly the last letter that same owl had delivered.  'Death beckons you.  You'll never be safe.'  He suddenly didn't feel to hot about this one. 

Opening the flap carefully, he peered inside.  His look turned to confusion as he realized what it was.  

"What is it?" asked Hermione. 

"It's a ring." replied Harry, tipping the envelope upside down.  

Hermione's eyes widened.  "Harry, no!" she yelled, but it was too late.  The ring had already fallen from the envelope and into Harry's outstretched hand.  Harry realized his mistake too late as he felt the unpleasant, yet familiar tug from behind his naval. 

Ron and Hermione looked on in horror as Harry disappeared in front of their eyes. 

********************

Dumbledore was busy erecting many more wards behind the backs of Sirius, Remus, and Minerva, whilst they were fighting off oncoming Death Eaters.  Voldemort was no where in sight, but that didn't mean he wasn't coming.  The various wards were delaying the onslaught of the Death Eaters, angering them to no end.  As soon as they hit one, they were thrown back.  Although they wanted to end this pointless battle, they knew retreat would bring Voldemort's wrath down on their heads.  And the end result was pretty much worth the effort.  As they were about to attack once again, each one felt their dark mark burn.  

One haughty Death Eater stepped up to the wards encompassing the teachers and Sirius and Remus.  "I do hope you said your goodbyes to the little brat." he spat.  

All of their eyes widened as they realized what this man's words meant.  "I hope you enjoyed this rousing match of diversion." he finished and disapparated without another word.  

"No!" screamed Sirius, running back into the castle.  He could hear the others running after him, but was too worried to slow down.  He had to get to Harry, to make sure he was okay.  However, he never made it to the Hospital Wing, as he saw Ron and Hermione running towards them with a frantic look on their faces.  "No." he mouthed, knowing he was gone.  

"Where is he?" demanded McGonagall, looking for all the world like she wanted to take house points.  

"An owl, it brought a letter, and it had a portkey." ended Ron lamely.  He felt responsible for Harry's abduction.  He should have seen the letter for the threat it had been.  He had been put in charge of Harry's safety.  He was useless. 

******************

Harry looked up only to find himself in unfamiliar territory.  The mounting sense of dread building inside of him was enough to make him want to choke.  He had been expecting to see Cedric's lifeless body, but thankfully that was just in his mind.  He slowly stood up from the ground and looked around.  He noticed immediately that he was most likely in the most beautiful place he had ever seen.  He felt this was rather ironic.  He knew Voldemort was hanging around here somewhere, as his scar was throbbing like it only had when he was near the Dark Lord.  

He was standing on a cliff side covered with dark lush grass.  Small white flowers were growing everywhere he looked, even on the slanting earth that led down towards the sharp rocks at the bottom.  The ocean just below him was as calm as he had ever seen one be.  He grasped the Staff of Egis tightly in his hand, refusing to let it out of his sight.  It could quite possibly be the only thing that saved him from a most painful death.   The sickness he had been feeling earlier was all but gone.  He was glad for it, too.  Stepping away from the edge of the cliff, he looked behind him.  He felt like he was in a big grassy meadow.  He was beginning to wonder where Voldemort was and if he was going to make his presence known when his scar started stinging so violently he fell to his knees in pain.  

Grasping his head in one hand and his Staff in the other, he looked up and saw the bane of his existence walking towards him.  Through the haze of pain, he noticed the Dark Lord was laughing hysterically.  It unnerved him.  He really wished his scar would stop throbbing so he could think straight.  

He gasped in surprise as the phoenix seemed to come alive and leaned towards him, bringing the Staff with it.  As soon as the phoenix touched his scar, the pain stopped, abruptly.  Voldemort stopped laughing.  

"You never cease to annoy me, Potter." spat Voldemort, moving ever closer to the boy.  "It's time we ended this.  This game grows tiresome." He drew his wand from beneath his billowing robes and pointed it at Harry.  "Accio Staff." he yelled.  But nothing happened.  Harry still held it tightly in his hand.  

Voldemort growled in frustration.  "Accio Staff of Egis!" he yelled, menacingly.  The Staff shuddered violently in Harry's grasp, and he held onto it for dear life.  He would be absolutely defenseless without it.  The Dark Lord stepped closer to the boy, repeating the words over and over again.  Harry found he could barely hold onto it anymore.  Thinking quickly, he struggled to point the head of the Staff towards Voldemort. 

"Expelliarmus!" screamed Harry, and was shocked nearly out of his socks when the evil wizard's wand flew out of his hand.  He couldn't believe the disarming charm had worked.  He quickly grabbed Voldemort's wand and backed away from the fuming wizard.  

Harry was even more surprised when Voldemort suddenly charged at him, knocking him off his feet.  For some reason he thought that physical fighting would be beyond Tom Riddle.  Apparently desperate times call for desperate measures.  Harry clawed at the man, no monster, which suddenly had the upper hand.  He had somehow managed to pry the Staff from his fingers and was now pinning him to the ground, pointing his own Staff at his head.  

"Hmm…you're going to die by your own weapon, Potter, isn't that convenient…for me." he hissed, digging his fingers into Harry's neck, making it almost impossible to breathe.  Harry was completely overwhelmed with the need to throw up.  It hit him so fast he didn't have to time to think.  'What was happening?' he thought, trying to throw the other man off of himself.  Voldemort suddenly let go, as if knowing what was happening.  As soon as he was freed, he rolled to his side and threw up violently all over the grass.  The pains that had disappeared earlier were now back in full force.  He didn't understand this at all.  

"Feeling a little discomfort?" asked Voldemort, sneering.  

Harry suddenly understood.  "It was you who made me sick." he accused, desperately trying to keep the contents of his stomach where they were.  

"I had hoped you would die a little quicker, but this confounded thing wouldn't allow it." he spoke, holding the Staff up, but just out of reach to Harry.  

"How?" asked Harry, wanting to know how the Dark Lord had made him ill.  

"Easy, I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yourself, your scar.  We're connected, or did you forget?" he asked, sending a fresh wave of pain into Harry's scar.  The boy doubled over on the ground, holding back a scream.  "Ah, we remember now, don't we?" 

Harry lay gasping for breath once again on the ground.  He had to get out of this, and fast.  However, his only hope in the world was lying in the hands of his enemy.  If he didn't have his Staff, how could he possibly defeat him?  If only he had another weapon.  Where was Gryffindor's sword when you needed it?  

The outraged scream that emitted from the evil wizard's mouth was what finally pulled him from his reverie.  He looked up to see that the Staff was glowing brightly; red light pulsated from it in waves, and it was apparently burning Voldemort's hand.  Withstanding the pain no longer, he dropped the Staff, and without touching the ground, it glided back to its owner.  

Harry quickly seized his Staff and stood, the ill feeling completely gone.  His earlier thought seemed to be coming into play, though.  He looked down in awe as his Staff shifted its form into that of a sword.  The same one he had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year.  He knew what he had to do.  One of them had to die, and it wasn't going to be him.  

Voldemort realized too late what was happening, as the young man in front of him rushed forward.  He was too stunned to move as the sword quickly entered into his chest, decimating his heart, before it was withdrawn once again.  He looked up just in time to see the damned boy swing his arms down in an arch.  

With one sharp movement, Harry had severed Voldemort's head from his body.  Harry knew he had to do something about the man's soul.  He didn't want history to repeat itself.  Without fully comprehending, he pointed his newly reformed Staff at the corpse and cast a soul binding spell on it.  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a wispy black cloud rose up from the body, with what looked like white strands surrounding it.  

Bringing the head of the Staff towards the ball of black/white light, he muttered a banishing spell and Voldemort's soul was officially destroyed.  Yet the body would remain for all those who had doubted that the wizard had returned.  

"Now, where the hell am I, and how do I get home?" he asked himself. 

*****************

Epilogue:

It was Ron who discovered where his best friend was.  Using his gift, he had been able to locate him.  Apparently he wasn't as useless as he thought he was.  That summer Harry was finally able to move in with Sirius.  He finally had a home and a family.  

************

A/N:  Short epilogue, I know.  Sorry, but I just had to finish this.  I was so tired it wasn't even funny.  Well, that's the end of the story.  Now I'm going to work on my story Somewhere I Belong and probably another story that I will be co-authoring.  Yeah!  

LisaRose:  Thanks.  I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  Yes, everything with Dumbledore is short and sweet!  Hurt/Comfort is the best!

AmyPotter13:  I didn't kill him.  How weird is that?  I'm glad you liked it.  

Blackenedsoul:  Thanks for the email then, since it was you.  Thanks.

Sailor Sol:  Well, he gets to live with Sirius!  Maybe someone will get the draught of the Living Dead, I hadn't thought of that…hmm….Yes, sleep deprivation sucks, as I am experiencing right now!  

Inigma:  So, have you read it yet?  I'll update it soon.  (the Snape fic)  Four a.m. isn't healthy either, you!  Okay, that's cool.  Did you really read it for a third time?  (HP5)

Jade Caminus:  Well, I'm finished, so we can pretty much start on whatever story idea you've come up with!  I just can't believe I'm finally finished!

Xirleb70:  Well, I hope you didn't lose the link again!  I'm glad you liked the story, and it's okay that you didn't review for the last four chapters, as long as you review for this one!

Arizosa:  Nope, it wasn't cancer.  I just made it up, the symptoms, I mean.  Kind of gruesome, with the whole sword thing.  

Jaimey:  what's up?  So, I haven't heard from ya in a while.  So, did the strange music ever come back?  My computer likes to type on its own.  Now, that is freaky.  I'll be updating Somewhere I belong soon.  Just incase you wanted to know.  Love ya!

Barbara:  Being buried alive is one of my worst fears.  I fear burning to death as well.  I'm really glad you enjoy all my stories.  Thank you!

MixedUpAgain:  Hey!  Sars sucks then.  School out then?  That must be good.  Did you read the HP5 book?  It was pretty good, huh?  I hope you have fun in Florida!  I'll be working, like I always do.  Boring!  Thinking is confusing, indeed.  I'm tired.  It's confusing no matter what.  Your dreams are definitely odd!  I live in Indiana.  How about you?  I'm very glad you care.  Nope, he didn't die, and yes!  Sirius is free.  Hermione went into the boy's bathroom because she was worried about her friend is all.  Long reviews are awesome.

Soleil-luna-day:  I meant the whole brat thing in the nicest way possible!  *laughing*  Tell Agnei Smith I'm sorry!  I updated within a month, so keep the evil faerie away from me!

Little Lovely Girl:  I didn't, no need to cry then!  Thanks.  I'm glad you like my story so much!

Rachel:  Nah, I'll never stop writing a story until I'm finished.  Glad you liked it!

Ah the power of sugar:  How did you ever guess?  I about died when I got your review.  No one was supposed to figure it out!  Good job.  You haven't reviewed before that one, so review more often.  Although the story is over, go review my other story!

Andream:  Glad your hooked.  

EternallyLegolas:  He does seem to die and then come back, repeatedly, doesn't he?  Hmm..Sorry about that.  

Burning:  Since I didn't want to write out your entire name!  I like long reviews!

Hope:  I updated, did you like it?

Lucy-Liza:  I thought I hadn't heard from you in a while.   So you moved, huh?  Where to?  No flowers, he lived, thank goodness!  Harry should have a Will, don't you think?  It wouldn't make since for him to not have one.  *stares at lucy-liza*  I updated!

Darkwaterangel:  Hello.  Dang, it must have been good if you stayed up that late!  Well, it's finished.  I hope you liked it!

Dream:  I'm sorry!  I updated, did you like?

Aphrienna:  It was from Prudence in an earlier story.  I hope it all made sense if someone hadn't read the previous stories.  

Slycat-blaze:  She kind of found a cure.  Well, did u get the HP5 book.  I liked it, except for that whole death thing. 

Lei Dumbledore:  I'm so sorry about the cliffie.  No more though, as it's finished.  Go read my other story!  Please!  Cool. 


	23. The Long Epilogue

A/N:  Alright, here is a longer epilogue for those of you who wanted it, but this is dedicated to my best friend, Biggi, who had to keep reminding me to write this!  Thanks girl!

***********

Summary of the last chapter right quick:  Harry gets port keyed out of the Infirmary by a ring, which was brought by an evil black owl.  Harry and Voldemort battle and the boy realizes he kept getting sick because of the connection between himself and the Dark Lord.  Harry kills Voldemort by stabbing him in the heart and decapitating him, and then uses a spell to banish his soul forever.   Harry and Voldemort's dead body are waiting on a mysterious island, with no way of knowing how to get home.  

The Epilogue:

Ron and Hermione paced the Great Hall anxiously, not yet daring to hope that their friend was okay.  Only moments before, their Potions professor had cursed out loud, not entirely a shocking thing, but still, and went directly to the headmaster.  Their brief discussion had everyone in the room wondering what was happening.    
  


Standing from his seated position, Professor Dumbledore motioned for everyone to be quiet.  All students and teachers were currently in the Great Hall, mainly in case another attack happened.  The easiest way out of the Castle would be mass port keys.  Therefore, there were almost thirty port key stations in the Hall, in case such an emergency arrived.  

"Can I have your attention, please." asked Albus.  

The hall became deathly quiet at this, expecting the worst.  Albus smiled, which seemed to confuse the students more than relieve them.  "I'll get straight to the point.  We just received some vital information.  Voldemort has been defeated."  

Total silence followed by complete mayhem answered.  Many among them were wondering what had happened, and where was Harry Potter?    
  


"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore, and everyone grew quiet again.  Almost everyone.  

"What about Harry?" asked Ron, ignoring the glare he was getting from Hermione.  

Albus' gaze softened at the boy.  "We have no news on Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say."  

Sirius, Remus, and Harry's two best friends' spirits wilted visibly at this.  Surely Harry would have gotten back to them if he could.  What if he was injured, or what if he had gotten sick again?  Did he have his Staff to heal him?  These questions ran rampant through the two teenager's minds.  

"He'll be okay if he has his Staff, right?" asked Ron of Hermione.  

"I don't know.  He should be." said Hermione, wondering if the Staff would be powerful enough to heal whatever injuries her friend could have sustained due to that evil bastard.  Her mind was swamped with horrible scenarios.  

"He has his Staff?" asked Dumbledore, who had moved over to the four of them.  

"Yes.  I brought it to him." explained Hermione, quickly going into how she had written Prudence, asking her advice, and how she discovered the Staff had healing powers.  

"So, he's not dying anymore?" asked Sirius, incredulous, but hopeful.  

"He wasn't when last we saw him." said Ron.  "Do you think he's okay?" 

"We can only hope." replied Dumbledore.  

"Is Snape's Dark Mark gone?" asked Sirius, suddenly, rationalizing this was how they realized the Dark Lord was destroyed.  

Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, it is."  

They were all wondering the same thing.  Had Harry survived whatever he had done to destroy the monster in the first place?  

Ron, more worried than he could possibly stand, began focusing all his energy on his friend.  He hoped that if he could at least sense his friend, or something.  He still wasn't entirely sure how this whole 'Seer' thing went.  Just doing what felt natural, he concentrated on Harry and Voldemort, just for good measure, and got his first full blown vision.  He watched as a hazy image began to form in front of his very eyes.  He saw Harry fighting Voldemort.  He then watched in amazement, and some fear, as his friend wielded a sword with frightening accuracy, slicing and dicing the evil wizard.  As Harry performed some kind of ancient sounding spell, the vision began to fade.  But he knew one thing, Harry was alive, and he knew where he was.  

"Ron!" yelled Remus, shaking the boy's shoulders.  "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  

The red-head looked around and noticed that he was being stared at.  "What?" he asked, instinctually.

"You just kind of dazed out, and, I don't know, I could feel the power radiating off of you." replied Remus.  "What did you just do?"  

Ron nearly slapped his forehead.  "Oh!  Harry, I know where he is!" he yelled, excitedly.  Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Wait!  Where is he?" yelled Sirius, running after him.  

Ron slowed his pace so Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall could catch up with him.  "He's on an island, near an ocean.  I don't know the name of it or anything, but I know how to get there.  But, I'll need someone who can disapparate and such.  

Dumbledore knew Ron had had a vision, and wasn't going to waste anymore time.  "I suspect you'll all want to come." he stated, looking at the group surrounding them.  

"Of course." replied Hermione.    
  


"Alright, everyone grasp hands." said Albus, and with Ron's guiding influence, they all disappeared with a pop.  

****************

Harry sat on the lush grass, picking up a few scattered flowers and picking off their petals.  He wasn't worried; really, he was just bored, and waiting for a way home.  He had searched the island, but no ways to escape were available.  So, he sat, quite far from Voldemort's nasty body, and played idly with the wildlife.  

As he sat there, he was startled to hear a succession of popping sounds.  Looking slightly behind his shoulder, he saw who had arrived.  He jumped to his feet.

"Sirius." he called, grateful to see his godfather, friends, and teachers.  Quite the rescue party.    
  


"Harry, are you alright?" he asked, enveloping the smaller boy into his arms.  

"Yeah, I'm fine, now." he said, and pointed to his left, where the corpse still lay.  

"How'd you do it, Harry?" asked Hermione.  

"Well, the Staff was helpful.  It turned into Godric Gryffindor's sword when I asked it to.  And, I…" he didn't know how to explain that he had cut someone up.  He had cut off someone's head.  Thinking back on it now, he realized how gross it had been.  What would everyone think?  

"He used the sword on him, and then banished his soul.  No more…Voldemort." said Ron, trying not to flinch while saying the name.  

"How'd you know?" he asked.  

"Vision." he said, which was explanation enough for Harry.  He knew his best friend was a Seer. 

"Can we go home now?" he asked, he was literally so tired he could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"Sure, kid." stated Sirius, and they left in the same manner they'd arrived.  As soon as they got back to Hogwarts, Albus sent a team of aurors to retrieve Voldemort's dead body.  Finally, Voldemort was no more, and Harry felt free for the first time in his life.  

**************

Hogwarts was closed for two more weeks, even if Christmas Holiday had just gotten over with.  The students needed time with their family, as did the teachers.  Harry was ecstatic.  He was finally going home, his and Sirius' home, with Remus as a secondary godfather of sorts.  They were constantly together, and Harry felt he truly had a family now.  

Petunia had stopped by their house a week after he had killed Voldemort, to check up on him.  She and Dudley were currently living in an apartment in London.  She was happy now, as everyone seemed to be.  

Sitting in his very own bedroom, Harry listened to the sounds of Sirius cooking dinner.  It was weird, having someone taking care of him, but he thoroughly enjoyed it.  Remus was coming over for dinner soon, so he went downstairs to help set the table.  

He passed a mirror on the way downstairs.  "Are you happy now, Harry?" asked Angel.  

Harry was startled.  He hadn't seen Angel since he had helped him escape the trunk of his Uncle's car.  "Hey, Angel." he said.  "Yes, I'm happy, I'm very happy.  I've got my family now." he said, and Angel smiled at him.  

Harry continued down the stairs, meeting Remus in the living room.  Angel could hear their laughter all the way upstairs.  

"I'm glad, Harry.  I'm glad."  

******************

A/N:  Alright, this is officially the end of this story.  No more.  I'm writing a new one now, with Jade Caminus, and it should be posted soon.  It will be great!  Please review.    


End file.
